Second Wind
by MissCassiebaby
Summary: Melanie has survived and Rhett has gone. Scarlett's world has been turned upside down. Can she make every thing right and get Rhett back or is it too late? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Second Winds

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or any of the story of Gone With The Wind. This writing is purely for enjoyment and nothing more._

Scarlett sat quietly reading her book by Melanie slept soundly. It was hard to believe

that just three weeks ago, She was so close to death. She was getting stronger every day.

Melanie would soon be up and walking. Scarlett knew that this she should be very happy right now. After all the person she now knew was her best friend and really her only friend she really had was going to survive. But just three weeks ago Rhett had left her to be alone. She had lost her daughter and now her husband was gone. Yes she knew it was her own selfishness and stubbornness that made him leave.

She was lost in these thoughts when she heard Melanie stir. She looked up from the book she wasn't really reading to see Melanie's eyes flutter open.

"Scarlett, Dear, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I thought that I would spend some time here with you." Scarlett replied.

" That is so kind."

"Melanie I have been thinking. Can I speak openly with you?"

"Yes of course you may"

" I want to warn you some of what I am about to tell you will upset you. But you need to hear me out.."

" Ok Scarlett I'll hear you out." Melanie told her nervously.

Scarlett started to speak slowly " I am quite sure that you have heard stories about me being in love with your husband Ashley. I admit freely that not so long ago I did believe myself to be deeply in love with him. In fact India did see me kiss Ashley. I need you to know the truth. So please let my continue." tears started pouring down her face as she finally told her friend the truth.

Melanie nodded grimly patting her hand. Scarlett wasn't telling her any thing she didn't already know. However she knew that Scarlett was hurting over her past mistakes and was trying to start making amends for them.

Scarlett continued struggling to keep composure. " I did not realize because I was so stupidly blind to see that I have never truly loved him. I loved the idea of him. It was as if by having him I could get all that I lost back again. I was selfish I never once thought of any thing but myself. I hurt so many. I am so sorry that I tried to hurt you I'm so sorry I tried to take Ashley away from you! I am a horrible person and I don't know how you will ever be able to forgive me.' She finally concluded breaking into inconsolable sobs.

"Scarlett, Look at me."

Scarlett looked up fearfully.

"Scarlett, Do you believe that you have just told me something I was not already aware of?"

"Melanie, I never thought about it." she admitted.

"Dear I know that you believed you were in love with my husband but because you believed it and was not indeed in love with my husband makes it easy to forgive for me."

Scarlett was stunned. " But how?"

"Because I trust my husband and knew no matter how you tried he would always be completely in love with me. I can forgive and forget because I love you. I want to see you happy again. And I want you to have what Ashley and I have." Melanie told her with a tear forming in her eye.

"So we are still friends?"

"No Scarlett, We are still sisters."

Relief washed over Scarlett. " So I just don't know where to start to fix every thing. Melanie I want to make all the wrongs I did Right. But where do I start?"

" Well If it were me I would start with your children. Bring them home and be a mother to them. Then your sisters, Family first then every one else and remember I will be here and am willing to help any way you need."

"Thank you so much. I guess that means I need to go to Tara to get my children. I'm scared though I don't know how to be their mother. What if I can't fix it?"

"Scarlett you will do fine just remember love them. You will learn to be a mother and don't be afraid to ask for help."

" Well I had better get going I have to pack and buy some new stuff for the house If I'm to bring them home."

" Good luck and I will see you when you get back and do bring Wade and your daughter."

" when we get here you will be the first one to know. And Thank you."

With a quick hug Scarlett set off for home. She felt like a weight had been lifted for the first time in years she felt a glimmer of hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Scarlett quickly stepped into her large Atlanta home. She took off her coat and handed it to Pork who stood waiting for it. She quickly ran up the stairs to access the state of her home and see what was needed to bring her children home. She was nervous but excited at the same time. She was a different person she knew it. But now it was time to prove to the world that she wasn't heartless and that she could be a better person. As she walked into the room next to her own room that was Bonnie's room she thought Ella would love this room. Ella was her daughter from her marriage to Mr. Frank Kennedy. Of course she needed to get a large bed for her and some better chests of drawers and some toys for older children but Yes this would work very nicely.

She moved on down the hall to the room that Rhett had moved into. She slipped in bracing herself for the emotions that it would no doubt bring. The room still smelled of Rhett. Well I'll have them air this room out and it'll be perfect for Wade. She quickly exited the room and called down to Pork to have mammy come upstairs she needed to make some arrangements.

Mammy came slowly up the stairs.

"Mammy I need to make arrangements for some new furniture and some toys to be bought for Bonnie's old room and for this room to be completely aired out."

"Yes'm Miz Scarlett."

"and I need you and to be ready to leave for Tara with me in a Week. I am sure you would like to know why so many changes will be made.."

Not waiting for a reply Scarlett continued. " I am going to Tara to go get my Children it is time I stop thinking of only myself. It has cost me my husband I will not allow it to cause me to lose my children as well."

" Praise God I ben prayin' for diz moment for so long."

" yes Mammy but if we are to do this we must start working fast. I need to talk to Uncle Henry about hiring a couple new servants. And I would like to know would you like to go back home to Tara to help Suellen with her children. It is fully up to you. If you chose to do so I will continue to pay your salary."

" Miz Scarlett I's wanna go home to Tara. I's love ya but I iz getting' ole chile."

"Ok then it is settled you will need to pack. I will miss you but I understand. Suellen and Will will treat you very well."

Mammy walked away looking so joyful Scarlett nearly laughed. Scarlett walked down stairs and explained to Peter what was happening. He was to overjoyed and she made the same offer to him but he chose to stay here in Atlanta and watch over her. Scarlett Thanked the elderly man and told him that if he needed any thing today she would be at Uncle Henry's going over some business with him.

She asked for her coat and quickly left again. She asked the driver to driver to the home of the older Attorney. They quickly Maneuvered the carriage to the house and she made her way to the door. She knocked on the door and was quickly admitted into the home by a servant. She walked down the hall to Henry's office and knocked on the door.

" Yes come in, Oh Scarlett please do come in Have a seat."

" Henry How are you?"

" Doing fine and you?"

" I am fine. Henry I need to hire at least two new servants for my home. Mammy will be going to Tara to live next week and I am going to bring my children home to Atlanta."

" Well Scarlett I'm shocked to say the least. May I ask you Why?"

" It is time I start doing right by my family and for those I have hurt. I also want to start building some homes that People from the south can start moving into with low rents to help them get back on their feet. But I want Ashley to manage the projects. With Melanie's medical bills they will need the extra income. Now I also want to make sure that my investments will be secure to take care of us so that I don't have to be so business minded and can take care of raising my children in some leisure."

" ah yes I will draw up the paper work for you to sign by tomorrow morning if that is agreeable."

"Yes Can you have the papers sent to the house please."

" Yes Of course and Scarlett let me say it is good to see you trying to make amends."

"Uncle Henry Thank you I will speak again to you soon." Scarlett got up and let the house and returned to her carriage. She then told the driver to take her to the furniture store. And as quickly as she told him they were there. She went inside and ordered the furniture. It was to be in the house by weeks end. She then walked next door and purchased a room full of toys and clothing for both children. Happily she went back home to pack.

The week went fast. The next day the papers she had asked for was brought for her to sign and returned the same morning. By Thursday the furniture had been delivered and installed. The toys and clothing had been put into their places. By Friday she was finally packed. Tomorrow she was going to get her children and all was right in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Scarlett dressed in her finest traveling gown she owned moved in nervous energy in her seat on the train. She knew she was almost to Jonesboro. She had traveled this route often in the past several years. It hardly seemed possible that with in two weeks she would be returning to Atlanta. The week had been a flurry of activity getting her home and self ready for the change. All the things that she had pushed into the back of her mind that she would think about tomorrow she forced herself to confront and deal with.

The night before she left Uncle Henry had called to let her know that the building of the houses would start come the following spring. Ashley had agreed to supply the wood from the mill and continue to manage it. Now they just needed to find the right builder. It had to be a southerner. A carpetbagger just would not do. But that would have to wait till she returned to Atlanta.

She was lost in thought as the train pulled into the station. She absently got up picking up her traveling bag and made her way out of the car. She spotted Mammy making her way to her from the back of the train. She quickly went to her and the two started to look for Will, Her sister Suellen's Husband. They were about to give up the ghost when they heard someone call out Scarlett's name. Looking up they saw him. Will looked tired as he rested on the crutch he had been forced to us since the amputation of his leg during the war. Scarlett hurried Mammy to the waiting wagon. Quickly she directed the trunks into the back. As they loaded she greeted her brother in law.

"Will, How nice to see you again."

"Scarlett, same here. Did you have a pleasant trip?" He asked helping her into the wagon followed by Mammy.

"Yes it was nice. But It seemed so much longer."

Quickly He got up into the seat beside Scarlett. He commanded the horses and with a jerk the wagon started. He stared forward waiting for the usual barrage of questions for him.

" Will. We need to talk."

" Well you might as well start now we have quite a while before we get home."

" I want to Thank you for coming to get me I know with all the work at Tara It is a great inconvenience. For you to come."

"Scarlett, I appreciate that coming from you."

" But that is not the only thing we need to Discuss. First I would like to know How are my Children?"

" I reckon they are fine. Growing fast though almost grown out of their clothes."

" Will How would you feel if I took them home to Atlanta with me to raise on my own?"

" I would miss Wade he is a great help and little Ella is joy to have around. I won't lie to ya Scarlett it'd be mighty hard to get used to. But it is your decision they are your children. Why do you ask?"

" Will I have decided to take them home with me. I haven't been a mother to them and I haven't done right by them. Mother and Pa would be so ashamed of me for passing my responsibility off to you and Suellen. Especially with your family growing the way it is."

" Scarlett, I respect your decision. But I won't pretend I'm not surprised. You never seem much like a mother type person."

"Lets just say I had an eye opening experience."

"Okay, but I get a feeling there is still something you want to ask?"

"Yes Will Do you know what Careen did with her share of Tara?"

" Carreen gave it to the Catholic Church when she entered the convent."

" oh dear that will make it more difficult. Well maybe I can buy it from the church."

" Wait a minute Scarlett Are you talking about buy the lions share of Tara? Your gonna kick us out aren't ya?" Will started, his face reddening and voice increasing to a yell.

" Will calm down. No I'm not going to kick you out." Will relaxed just a bit.

" I want to buy the rest of Tara to give to you and Suellen. To procure your future. That is all I'm thinking of."

" What about Wade he loves this place?"

" If he wants a property like Tara I can buy him one near by. Or he might decide to stay in Atlanta."

"This is a shock."

" I know it is but please don't tell Suellen I don't want her to get her hopes up. I still have to fight the Catholic church."

"Ok Scarlett. I will keep this secret."

"Thank you Will."

With that they started to drive on in Silence. How would her children take her news? For that matter how would she tell them or Suellen?

Lost in thought she finally caught sight of her beloved Tara. She was finally there.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Scarlett for the first time in her life was frightened. As they started up the drive she held her breath just a bit. She knew it was going to be ugly when she saw Suellen. The two sisters were never close but the drift was much larger after she had stolen her sisters beau years before. Ella must be a painful memory of Frank Kennedy, Scarlett's second husband. Who she had wed in order to save Tara. She regretted stealing her sister's beau but she would not regret her daughter not now not ever again. She had learned after losing her and Rhett's little girl that her children were more important than any worldly thing she could ever buy. How she now regretted how long it took for her to learn that.

"Will, How is Suellen taking my coming?"

"Scarlett I'll be honest she isn't happy. She sees your coming as you trying to take over her home. I've told her to try to be more gracious while you're here and I'm asking you to do the same. If not for my sake for the children's. They love you both equally. And be kind when you tell her your taking your children home. Please don't tell her right away but be sure to talk with her first about it."

"Will I have been thinking I think that when I tell her about taking the children maybe I should tell her my plans for Tara. I think she should know I know I just told you don't tell her but maybe I should maybe that way she will know that my intentions are good. I need my sister back. I never thought that I would say that. But it is true. We are the last of the O'hara children of Gerald and Ellen. We owe it to their memory Will. And I have let them down. I mean to make it all right."

"Scarlett it is your decision. But I think that might be a good idea. She is going to feel the children's loss severely. She loves them so."

" Will I know and how happy I am that she does."

" Well here we are." Will announced as he stopped the wagon. He got down and went around first helping Scarlett and then Mammy out of the wagon. They could hear voices of excited Children in the house. Suellen and Will had four little girls from six to two years of age. Ellen the oldest looked just like her grandmother on her mothers side. Catherine age four looked just like Will and had the energy of Scarlett when she was that age. Susan age three called Susie for short looked like Careen and Suellen. And the youngest Margaret looked like her grandfather Gerald. It had been so long since Scarlett had seen them that she was sure that she would never recognize them. Wade was ten years old and looked like his father but acted like his mother at times. Scarlett chuckled to herself hopefully that would pass before he got much older. Ella who also looked more like her father than her mother was seven years old. She was a quiet child who yearned for her mothers attention.

Will went to the door and opened it for the two women. Scarlett entered and put her coat she had been holding on the table by the door. Tara looked much the same as it did when she left the last time she was there. But there was a feeling of home that had been lost for so many years. Much of it had been repaired to it former glory thanks to Scarlett sending money to Suellen much to Will's surprise.

"This place just looks Wonderful Will!" Scarlett beamed as she braced herself. The children had heard her voice and she knew she was about to be attacked by a herd of children. In years past she would have rebuked them but today she would welcome them in open arms.

" Thank you Scarlett." Will said quickly moving as the children ran past. They all rushed into Scarlett's arms as she exclaimed on how much they have grown. After hugging each child she turned her attention to her own two children. Wade still looked scared of his mother but she could tell that he also yearned for her approval and love. Ella looked nervous but equally determined to win her mothers affection. They looked wonderful. She enveloped her two children much to their shock in an enormous hug. Ella started to cry softly. Scarlett pulled away just a bit and wiped the tears of the child and taking each by the hand led them to the parlor and sat down. She pulled Ella onto her lap and patted the seat next to her for Wade.

Will lead his own brood down the hall back to the kitchen where Suellen worked with Dilcey and now Mammy on Dinner. She looked up briefly and went back to work.

"Suellen, Scarlett will need to speak with you some time today or tomorrow. I want you to hear her out completely and not to jump to any conclusions before She finishes. She is not the same person she has been. But let me reassure you, you will be pleased by some of what her news is and surprised at both. Can you do that, Sweet heart?"

"Ok Will, I will try.

"that is all I can ask." Will replied gently kissing his wife and touching her ever growing waist line. He silently prayed "let this one please be a boy."

Scarlett just quietly for a minute with her children. She didn't know where to start. But Wade found his courage and asked her how she was and where Rhett was. She replied that she was well and Rhett was away. He then started talking all about every thing he was learning about farming and in the books that his aunt made him read. Ella kept butting in about her learning. Scarlett glowed with excitement of hearing every thing that her children was telling her.

She was so busy that she didn't even hear her sister walk in the room. Suellen was shocked buy the apparent change in her sister. Will said that she wasn't the same person but Suellen just could not believe her eyes. Here Scarlett was with her children sitting together listening like a mother does to her children's every word. Then with a sudden jolt she thought what if Scarlett decided to take her children home to Atlanta what would I do. Then in the next thought she answered her own question. Well they are her children and they do need her and I think even if She doesn't know it she needs them too. She sighed as she thought quietly. Soon she would know. She never looked forward to her sister coming to visit. But this trip seemed different. Only time would tell how it would end.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The family all gathered in the large dining room to a well earned meal. After getting settled in her old room Scarlett had went down to help with what ever needed down. Much to Suellen's surprise Scarlett proved a quick learner in the kitchen and had managed to help a great deal. Between the ladies in the house they had put together quite a feast. Will and Suellen sat where Scarlett had seen her parents sit so many years ago. Suellen had her two youngest on either side of her. Beside Susie sat Scarlett with Wade right beside her. Across from Scarlett was Ella. Wade and Ella were flanked by Suellen's two other children and Will filled out the table. Mammy, Dilcey, Pork and Prissy had been invited but had with respect declined the offer.

Suellen sat talking to Scarlett surprised by how pleasant it was. Scarlett was equally surprised how well this was going. Scarlett was nervous thinking of having to talk to Suellen. She didn't know how she would take the news. Hopefully she wouldn't stumble over the words or leave any details out. She had promised Will to break it gently to her. But how? I'll have to do it tonight after the kids go to bed. I'll ask her if we can talk privately. Just a few more hours. Scarlet thought quietly.

Dinner ended with little of the usual child drama that dinner usually had. Every one was in too good of a mood for it. The Children ran into the parlor for a few games before bed as the adults started to clean up after dinner. As the adults started to gather Dilcey and Prissy came in and chased them out. Telling them that they would finish up in there. Will lead Scarlett and Suellen to the parlor to watch the kids play. The night passed quickly in gales of laughter and joy. Soon enough It was time for Scarlett and Suellen to put the children to bed. It took nearly an hour to get the little ones calmed down enough to finally fall asleep. Scarlett sat on Wades bed next to him quietly about the day and she answered a few questions about Rhett and the Wilkes. He was pleased to hear that Auntie Melly would be ok after all. Finally He started to get drowsy enough to fall asleep and after kissing her son on the forehead she left the room gently closing the door behind her. She softly sighed to herself. Ella had been much easier to get to sleep. She practically fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. In fact she barely got the words out of her mouth. Scarlett glowed with delight her baby's words to her that night. In the quiet of her daughters room the little girl just before falling asleep said "I love you Mama."

Scarlett never dreamed that Ella would ever say that to her as Bonnie had so often. It amazed her the heart of this child. She was going to enjoy having Ella home again. She started down the hall to the staircase. As she descended she could hear Will and Suellen talking. She could not make out what they were saying but they sounded so pleasant that She hated to interrupt them. She made her way to the door and knocked as she entered.

"Scarlett, Please join us." Suellen requested smiling.

"We were just talking about tonight and how wonderful it was." Will informed her.

" Yes Will it was wonderful. I have never seen this place so happy. Well not since before the war."

" So much has changed since then. Scarlett Do you remember how we used to fight over the silliest things?"

"Suellen, I remember that we would argue about every thing. Why I do believe if you would have put the ugliest bonnet before us we would have fought for that bonnet!"

As the two women talked Will slipped out smiling. It was so good to see his wife getting along with her sister. It had been a lifetime in the making. But after all that Scarlett was going to tell his wife, would the peace remain. "Please Lord Let the Peace between them finally be here to stay." He thought.

The lady's barely noticed Will's absence. They talked about their parents and Careen. Carefully stepping over painful memories . They talked for hours. Scarlett had finally worked up the courage to tell Suellen her plans. Courage had never been a problem for her. Scarlett was always brave enough to do what she must to survive. But she would rather face the Yankees again than tell her sister her plans. But tonight had to be the night.

"Suellen, I have some serious things I need to discuss with you. I don't want to ruin the fun we have had today. But we do need to talk."

"Will told me you would want to. Scarlett, I will try to listen before jumping to conclusions."

"Thank you Suellen." Scarlett gulped. "Suellen, As you well know I have made a lot of bad decisions in the past. I have lied and practically stole to get what I wanted. I will admit that while sometimes I really did have good intentions I went about things the wrong way. I have hurt you and so many other people. I have tried to steal a married man away from his wife and drove my own husband out of my house. Yes Rhett has left me."

" Oh Scarlett I don't know what to say."

" Suellen I deserved no less. I have hurt him so. I am not the same woman who you remember. Since almost losing Melanie and realizing that Rhett really did leave me and wasn't coming back. I realized that I never loved Ashley. I was in love with the world we knew before. I love Rhett so much but by the time I realized that just before he left it was too late. He wouldn't believe me but who could blame him. But in the days that followed I had a lot of time to think. I would go visit Melly and as I sat and listened to her when she was awake I realized I wanted to be more like her. She is my best friend. I want to feel a love as strong as she has with Ashley."

Taking a long breath She continued as Suellen stared in utter shock. "A week before coming here I talked with Melly I told her about my trying to take Ashley from her and Suellen She forgave me. Just like that. It was all forgiven. I couldn't believe it. At that moment I realized that if I wanted to get my life in order it started by making every thing I had done to others right if I could. I decided I must first start with my family. "

Suellen braced herself. She still didn't know what to expect. But she was listening in Rapt attention. She nodded reassuringly letting Scarlett know that she understood so far. Her mind was racing though.

"I have thought about this in great detail but I have decided that it is time that I take my children home with me and raise them my self. I appreciate so much that you have taken them in and mothered them as you have. It must have been difficult especially with Ella. She looks so much like her father." tears welled in Scarlett's eyes as she spoke.

Suellen gulped as she spoke" Scarlett It isn't painful. I love my Will I can't imagine what life would be without him. Mr. Kennedy has been forgot about a long time ago. I only kept bringing him up cause you would come here and immediately start taking over running things. I would say it cause I was angry."

" Suellen I am sorry I took him from you though I didn't love him. I only married him because I was desperate to save Tara. I had tried every thing I could think of. I knew it would hurt you but I didn't stop to care. I am so very sorry. But I want you to know that I will never regret having Ella. I do love her even if I didn't realize it before. "

" I believe you do Scarlett. I will miss the children but I think it is time that they get to know their mother. They need you and you need them." Suellen said with more meaning than she currently felt. She had prepared for it. But she wasn't ready to hear the words.

"Suellen that isn't all. I am going to Savannah with the children in a month or two. I am going to buy Careen's share of Tara."

"What! Your gonna get two thirds of Tara. Your gonna kick us out. You want it for yourself and your children. Here I was thinking that you have changed and we would be sisters again!" Suellen started to scream. She was beside herself with indignation. She could hardly see straight.

" Suellen please calm yourself let me explain." after several minutes Suellen calmed down enough for Scarlett to continue. " Suellen, I do not plan on keeping two thirds shares of Tara. I plan on giving it to you and Will."

"W wwwwhat? Your giving Tara to us?" Suellen was shocked. She didn't know what to say.

" I hope that by the time I leave Savannah I will have Careens share and can have Uncle Henry draw up the paperwork. But please don't worry If you and Will ever need help to keep Tara or take care of Tara I will still help you. I still love this place but more importantly I love the people in this place."

" Oh Scarlett! I'm so sorry I just jumped to conclusions that I promised I wouldn't do! Please forgive my anger."

"Suellen with my past you had every right to think what you did. In fact Will had the same reaction. I hope you don't mind that I had discussed with Will what I told you tonight about my children and Tara. He knows nothing of the rest of it."

"Scarlett with news like that how could I ever mind it. I do love you so Scarlett. I always have even when I didn't show it."

The two women talked together for several more hours before finally going to bed. Scarlett slept better than she had in days. But where to go to next. I have done so much wrong. Who should be next that I make amends to? Scarlett asked herself. I'll ask Melly when I get back to Atlanta. She will know. Thank God I still have Melly and now Suellen. Scarlett fell asleep that night thinking of what tomorrow would bring. No more waiting for tomorrow or the next day to fix anything. She was going to live each day with the purpose of making her children's lives better and getting Her Rhett back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning as Scarlett and Suellen helped prepare breakfast for the family they had another chance to talk before the children woke up. They were chatting quietly when Will walked into the room. He smiled as he watched the two sisters laughing and talking brightly. Last night when he had heard Suellen screaming he had thought that it was the finishing moments of the sisters relationship. But this morning had been a pleasant surprise. He had gone to bed long before Suellen came up stairs and had gotten up an hour before she stirred. He hadn't had a chance to talk with his wife. So to see them so happily talking meant a lot.

" Good Morning Every one."

" Good Morning Will." the two women said as they fried eggs for breakfast. Suellen stopped long enough to give her husband a kiss. Scarlett looked away smiling. Suellen was glowing. Scarlett didn't know whether it was from happiness of having her sister back in her life or if it was her pregnancy. But Suellen never looked happier and Scarlett for the first time felt happier than she had in years.

" I take it that you two had a good talk last night."

" Yes we did. Scarlett is going to give us Tara Will. But she will be taking her children to Atlanta." Suellen told her husband.

" Scarlett I have a few questions When will you and the children be leaving? Now I'm not rushing you out. I am in no way in a hurry for you to leave. I just want to make sure they are packed up and Will can be free to take us all to the train station."

" Well I was thinking that if I could impose on you for a little while I'd like to stay for a month. That way the children and I could get used to each other in a place they are comfortable. Not to mention that I'm not ready to say good bye to my sister yet."

" Scarlett you are more than welcome to stay as long as you wish. I was wondering if the Children could come and visit sometimes. It doesn't have to be for long just for a while when you have time for them to come?" Suellen asked.

" Suellen, I would love for them to be able to come to visit. I will write before sending them and before coming myself. No more just dropping by at last minute notice. It has been very unkind of me to do so in the past"

"Scarlett you will always be welcome in this house. It is still your home." Will said shifting uncomfortably.

" Will I will always love Tara but my home is in Atlanta. You and Suellen deserve to own Tara. The two of you have put more hard work and love in this place than I have my entire life."

" Scarlett When do you want to tell the children?" Suellen asked finally. She had been thinking about it for hours now.

"I am thinking that I had better tell them soon. I could tell them tonight. Will you be there with me Suellen?"

"Of course I will. And then We will need to tell our children."

" Suellen you and your family is welcome to come to Atlanta and stay with me any time you want. I would love for the girls to come and visit with us sometimes as well. And when the new little one arrives I will be here."

" Thank you Scarlett We just might take you up on that."

The three of them went back to working diligently as they heard the voices of Wade and Ellen coming down the hall. Wade came into the kitchen and when he saw his mother and aunt talking so kindly to each other while working he beamed. "Please let mother be kinder." He thought. Scarlett looked at his entrance and immediately came over and enveloped him in a hug. Wade couldn't stop smiling. He sat down next to Mammy and helped her butter toast as Ellen helped her mother dish up hash browns. The other children soon made their entrance into the now cramped kitchen. Margaret who was now sleeping in what she called her big girl bed proudly carried the toast to the dining room as they all made their way to the table to eat.

They ate nosily interrupting each other as they went. Wade was asking his Uncle Will if they were going to plant the south field today. While Ella was telling her mother about her stitch work she was learning. Scarlett was listening to her while trying to help Suellen get her youngest to try something besides toast. It was a pleasant time for every one.

After the meal Suellen asked Dilcey to clear the table for her so she could start the childrens lessons. Scarlett was unsure what she would do while the children went to their lessons. She soon decided to take a walk and see who she could find of the old neighbors she knew. She told Suellen that if she wasn't needed that she was indeed going for a walk. And when she was told that she wasn't needed this morning She went upstairs and prepared for her walk. Before she left she grabbed a few biscuits and put them in a small satchel. She walked out the door and briskly down the lane. She took in all the smells and sounds and only stopped to stare at the ruins of Twelve Oaks. How sad and alone they looked. She wishes she could see it back to it's own again. To see a little piece of the life she once knew would be more than she could ever have dreamed of. She had given up on dreams along time ago.

She could still see with more shame now than she did at the time, her last barbeque at Twelve Oaks. How she tried to make Ashley jealous and her first meeting with Rhett. Rhett how incoregable he was. He just lived to make her mad it seemed. Scarlett sighed. No use thinking of things that never was and what may never be again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Scarlett walked for many hours it seemed past the Fontaine homestead wishing that the boys would be seen riding from it at any moment on their way to Tara. Slowly she made her way home tears came easy out of her green eyes. For the first time she allowed them to flow. She cried for all those they had lost. She cried for all the times she had refused to cry in the past. She cried until every unshed tear had been shed. She wiped her eyes as she made her way up the path to Tara finally. As it turned out she had only been gone for an hour and a half. She could hear Suellen correcting Ella's pronounciation of a word as she read. She walked into the kitchen where Dilcey was preparing to go out and help in the fields. Scarlett asked her to wait for her to change clothes and she would go out and help as well. With out waiting for Dilcey to reply Scarlett ran down the hall and up to her room. She found an old dress she wore just after the war when she and the family faught to plant the field to save Tara. She quickly changed into it and was back with in a few minutes. She found Dilcey in the hall way downstairs waiting. The two women made her way to the field where Will and Pork had started to plant. Scarlett and Dilcey grabbed the two extra bags used for planting and picked their own row and started planting. Will looked up for a second a little surprised to see Scarlett working with them but just as quickly he went back to his own row. Scarlett worked through the afternoon heat never complaining about the hot sun. As they worked Wade finally came out with a bucket of water for the very thirsty workers. He gave each one a long drink of the gloriously cold water. Scarlett wiped her brow and thanked her son.

" Will where is my bag? I can help now" Wade asked.

" Scarlett has it." Will said then looking at Scarlett " Scarlett if you would like you can give your bag to Wade and he can finish for you."

"Wade why don't you go play for a while. I'll be fine working out here. Go fishing or just go play for a while." Scarlett told her bewildered son.

"You mean it? I can go fishing?" Wade said blinking. " Uncle Will may I?"

" If your Ma said so I reckon it would be just fine!" Will laughed. Wade ran off towards the barn to get his fishing rod. "Well I guess I will get my fish dinner after all" Will said.

They all went back to work. Will and Pork was on their fourth row while Dilcey and Scarlett only had two rows done. They were nearly done planting this field and would be starting the last field left as soon as they were done. Only three more rows to go. They worked diligently until each one were on the last row. Sighing as the last seed was sown, Scarlett stood up again. She could not believe that they had got so much done. It seemed such a daunting task when they had started. The four made their way back to the barn and reloaded their bags to be used the next day. Will had decided that they had worked hard enough for that day.

Scarlett went back to the house. She was so tired but starving at the same time. Mammy and Suellen and the kids were in the kitchen cooking supper.

"There you are Scarlett. I was wandering where you went off to. Wade came back an hour ago with more fish than we could ever wish to eat. He said that you told him to go fishing." Suellen said with a sparkle in her eye.

" I thought I'd do his work today so he could have some fun."

" He certainly had fun. Now he is in reading a book to Ella. Ella I'm afraid isn't a very good cook."

" that is ok She has time to learn." Scarlett laughed. " I'll be back I'm going to go and wash up and change out of these clothes."

Scarlett quickly went upstairs and changed into her favorite dress. She wanted to look nice tonight. As she left she picked up her shawl. She walked down the stairs listening to her son read his sister a story. Ella was riveted and didn't even notice her entrance. Wade looked up briefly and saw his mother smiling at him. He went back to the book smiling himself. Scarlett left the room and walked into the library. The room was unchanged as ever. It had less dust though. She was happy about that. Finally all those books were getting some use. Even though Scarlett was never a big reader she was glad to see Wade loved books. His Aunt Melly and Uncle Ashley will be a huge help with that. Scarlett thought to her self.

Finally she made her way to the kitchen. Suellen was talking to her daughters when Scarlett entered. Suellen looked up and smiled. " Suellen I need your advice. Should I talk to the children before or after dinner?"

" If you want to talk to them now I can have Mammy and Dilcey take over here for me. I think it would be best to talk to them now. And then we can tell the girls at dinner."

"Ok. But Suellen, I'm scared. What if they don't want to go?"

" We will deal with that when and if it comes. I think Ella will welcome it. She want to know you so much. Wade may be a little harder to convince. He really loves it here."

Mammy and Dilcey took over and the two women made their way down the hall to the parlor where the two children were reading together. Scarlett took a breath this was the moment that she had been waiting for two weeks for. She was nervous but proud to have her sister by her side through this. In a month from now I will be going home with my children. Scarlett smiled. It was finally going to happen.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Scarlett and Suellen walked to the parlor. Wade sat on the sofa with Ella right beside him. A smile crept up onto Scarlett's face. Suellen looked in wonder at her sister. Even if she knew her sister had made a change in her life, She still held some reserve about it. She wanted more than anything to believe that her sister, Scarlett, had made a change for the better. But she knew with Scarlett's past that this could be a show. But she would support her sister any ways. She could not believe no matter how cold her sister could be that she would do anything to hurt Wade or Ella. There was something different in the way she looked at them. Especially now!

Scarlett walked up to the chair next to the sofa while Suellen took the one across from her. The two women set down and waited as Wade finished his story. Ella was riveted clear to the end. Ella who had grown into a beautiful little girl stared at Wade looking one in a while at her mother. Ella yearned for her mothers approval. Ella was reassured by her mothers smile and a new found kindness in her eyes. Wade was a little more suspicious. He knew his mother could be kind one moment and mean the next. His mother had a sharp tongue at times and many times he had been the recipient of that sharp tongue. But he too could not be astonished more by the new look his mother had. It was a mix of kindness and that of sadness. He couldn't help but wonder what had changed his mother so much.

Wade finally closed the book. Ella started to talk all about the story to her mother and her aunt who listened in raptures to all that she said. Scarlett took a long breath. It was time to tell her children that they would be coming home with her. " Please Lord, let this go well" she silently prayed. She had been praying all morning. She squared her shoulders.

"Wade, Ella, I need to talk to you about some important changes that are going to happen." Scarlett began. "I first want to say how very sorry I am for not being the mother that I should have been."

Wade and Ella stared at each other in disbelief. Neither child could answer their mother so she went on. "I hope that some day you both can forgive me. As a start to being a better mother to you both, We need to be under the same roof. Therefore I have decided that you both will be returning to Atlanta with me."

Scarlett waited for a response. Neither children had been able to find their voices yet. Scarlett looked helplessly at Suellen. Suellen smiled reassuringly to her sister. Scarlett gulped and started to speak. "I know it is a shock to you both. But I want you to know that I am committed to making this work."

"Really Mama?" Ella who had finally found her voice said shakily.

"Yes Sweetheart. I want you both to live with me. I want us to be a happy family like we always should have been. But that is my fault that we were not so in the past."

Wade seemed to be taking it all in. Ella jumped into Scarlett's arms in excitement. "Mama, I can't believe it."

"It's true my love it's true." Scarlett told her daughter. She looked at Wade noticing that he was finally starting to come through. He was starting to look angry. She decided to send Ella to the kitchen to help with dinner after telling her not to say anything to any one because Auntie Suellen wanted to tell her children. Ella ran off happily singing. Scarlett smiled as she watched her go. Ella was a very sweet girl.

Scarlett looked back at Wade who was getting angrier as they sat there. "Wade, you have not said a word about what I have decided. And I get the impression you wish to say something. Your sister is not here so please feel free to share with us."

"I don't understand this at all. You have never been my Mother. Not one day since I was born. You have yelled at me and criticized my every move. What makes you think that I even want to be near you?" Wade told her bluntly.

"Wade, you have every right to be angry with me. But it is my hope that once you come to Atlanta with me you will be able to forgive me as we start to make a home together."

"You think that bringing me and Ella all the way to Atlanta to live among strangers will some how fix every thing? Honestly you believe that. Well I have to say I am not foolish enough to even suspect that it will help at all!" Wade told her loudly.

"Wade I don't expect that it will happen over night. I expect it will take months and maybe even years. I want to try. For you and For Ella."

"You want, You want! What about what I want? What if I don't want to go to your damn Atlanta prison you call a house?"

"Wade Hampton Hamilton, I do not care one lick how angry you are but I am still your mother and you will not speak to me in such a manner!" Scarlett calmly told her son barely able to control her sharp tongue. She had expected it to be difficult But never like this. She knew that Wade might be angry but she never expected Wade to have anger like this. He had always been so much like his Father. Quiet and unassuming.

"Some mother you are! You never once acted like a mother. Shipping us off to Tara. Aunt Suellen has been more of a mother to us. Who was the one has nursed us when we were sick? Not you you were to busy with the store, the mills and Uncle Rhett and then Bonnie. You never took one moment for us not even on our birthdays or Christmas!" years of resentment had been building in Wade. He could hardly keep in control of his anger. But even with all his anger, He yearned to be close to his mother.

"Look Wade I know I have made some horrible mistakes in my life. I know I have never been a good mother but I want to now. I've lost so much I don't want to lose you too. Please try to give me another chance."

"You don't understand do you? This isn't all about you and what you want!"

Suellen tried to intervene but Wade was so angry and hurt that nothing would abate his words. "Ella can go and play house with you if she wants to. But I will not go. Uncle Will needs me. Unlike you who has never needed any one in her life!"

"Wade you are wrong! I need you and Ella. Wade please just come to Atlanta! Just for a while if it doesn't work out you can come back to Tara if Suellen will allow you too." Scarlett reasoned with her son.

"No I won't and there is nothing you can say that will make me come!"

"Wade Hampton Hamilton, I am your mother and for once I am going to be your mother and You will come with Your sister and I to Atlanta! We will be leaving in exactly one month."

Wade jumped up and screamed "I am not going you can't make me go!" as he ran out of the room and up the stairs. Scarlett broke down in tears. Suellen moved next to her sister and wrapped her arms around her sobbing sister. She told Scarlett not to worry that Wade would come around. He just needed time. Secretly Suellen wasn't so sure it was going to be so easy.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dinner that night was a bit tense. Wade had refused to sit at the table with his mother and Ella felt torn between her mother and her brother. She knew she wanted to go to Atlanta with her mother. She loved Tara but she was bored. She didn't have any one besides her cousins and brother to play with. She wanted friends. Friends that weren't related to her. Ella had heard her brother screaming when Scarlett told him. Ella didn't know how to feel. Parts of her wanted to cry and the other felt an anger she had never known before. She was a very easy going child. Never quick to anger. But today she had found herself angry with her brother. For every thing he said to Mother and for well she didn't know what else she was mad about with him but she was mad.

The family quietly ate. The talkative nature that had become the regular occurrence of late had left them. Suellen told her children about Wade and Ella leaving. There were no tears from any which surprised her greatly. The meal concluded in an awkward silence.

Dilcey and Prissy cleared the dishes. While the children went to the library to read. Suellen went to do some mending that she had fallen behind on. Scarlett sat at the table not looking at any one. Will lingered in the room not sure what to say but knowing he needed to say something. Secretly he felt kind of responsible for Wade's reaction. After all he was always saying how he would never get along with out him. Wade had tried to talk to him about his feeling on his Mother. But Will never took the time to listen. Always work to be done. If he had listened maybe Wade wouldn't be as angry.

Will cleared his throat and Scarlett looked up. "If it is ok I'll go have a talk with the boy."

"Thank you Will but I don't know if that will help. The most painful thing for me is every thing he said was true. I never treated them like I should."

"But I'm going to give it my best."

Will left the room as Scarlett broke into refreshed tears. Will thought about getting Suellen but thought better of it. Scarlett just needed some time to her self to cry it out. Will started up the stairs. "Damn that Rhett Butler, He knew that these children needed him Hell that Scarlett needed him." Will thought as he started towards Wades room. Gently he knocked on the door. When no reply came he opened the door. He found Wade staring angrily at the wall.

"Wade"

"Uncle Will do you need my help with the livestock?"

"No son I can handle it. But we need to talk Man to Man."

"If this is about me and what happened with Mother I meant every word of it. I'm not going and I don't want to hear any thing more about it!"

"This isn't about what you want to hear or what you don't. So you just sit right there and you listen to what I have to tell you!" Will countered.

Wade gulped he knew Uncle Will was angry. He had never seen but rarely that look in his Uncles eyes. He knew he had better listen. Even if he didn't agree.

"Wade You will be going with your mother one way or another. Now that doesn't mean that your Aunt and I don't enjoy you being here We do. It's just that your mother needs you and Ella more than she has ever needed just about anyone. I don't know if your mother told you but Rhett has left her. Right now she is feeling as lost any body can feel. You see it is hard for a Lady to go through what she has. We thought this war that has gone inside of her was going to break your mother. She lost your father. Then she lost both of her parents in short time. Then she moved on and married your Uncle Frank then shortly after Ella he died, Then She finally married Rhett. Your Aunt and I thought finally maybe this will reach her. But alas she then lost two children and Melanie and Rhett. All of that is enough to make any strong person break. But your mother, Wade, it hasn't broke her yet. But if she loses you. Wade I don't know how much she can take." Will stopped and allowed it to set in. After a few minutes He started speaking again but a bit calmer this time.

"Wade I know Scarlett has made a lot of mistakes. And believe me no one is more aware of them than she is. All I am saying Is give your mother a chance. She might surprise you. I personally think she will."

"But what about Tara? You need me here."

"Wade I'm going to be ok here. Your mother has made numerous offers to hire workers for us and I think It's time to but my pride behind me and accept her help."

"Ok Uncle Will I will try. I will go to Atlanta. But will I be able to come back to visit?"

"Your mother has discussed with us that matter. She has expressed a desire that our home be welcome to you and Ella and herself. We of course agree that you should be able to visit when ever your mother deems appropriate."

Mean while down stairs, Ella was uneasy. She was so angry. She couldn't read a book or look at her favorite picture book. No one seemed to notice as she slipped out. "If he doesn't go Mother will never allow me to go with her. I will go to Atlanta. With or without him." Ella quietly slipped to the front door and left the house. She decided that she was going to Atlanta now. Maybe if she started the journey Wade would decide he had better go too. At least that is what she prayed for.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Scarlett heard the front door close and immediately walked to the door. She opened it and looked out but seen absolutely no one. She looked into the library and could see Suellen's girls reading and giggling but Ella wasn't their. She then walked into the parlor. She was beginning to worry. Something wasn't right she could feel it. Suellen looked up. "Suellen, have you seen Ella? She is not in the library with the girls."

"No Scarlett I haven't seen her since she went into the Library. Why don't you check the kitchen maybe she went to sit with Mammy and listen to stories of you when you were little?"

"Thank you I will go look." Scarlett absently said as she left for the kitchen. The kitchen was empty. She blinked several times. She was starting to be frantic. She knew something was wrong. She checked every room on the lower level of the house and could find no sign of her daughter. She finally made her way to the staircase. She ran up the stairs faster than ever before. She started going door to door flinging them open frantically. She finally got to the last room which she could hear Will and Wade talking. She heard Wade say he would go to Atlanta. She nervously knocked on the door. Before Wade could answer Scarlett opened the door.

"Will, Wade, have either have you seen Ella?"

"No What's wrong?" Will asked.

"I can't find her. I heard the front door close so I went to investigate. I looked into the Library where the girls were and Ella wasn't there! Will I've checked every room in the house." Scarlett said collapsing on the bed. Tears threatened to fall.

"Wade stay with your mother for a little while so I can check one more time to make sure in your mother's frantic search she didn't over look her."

"Ok Uncle Will let me know if You need me." Wade said turning to his mother. "Ella will be ok Mother."

Scarlett looked at her son and wrapped him in a huge hug. She cried for what seemed for forever. Wade embraced her as she cried. For the first time He saw just how much his mother needed him and his sister and that she loved them so much.

Will ran down the stairs and checked every room in the house. He finally came to the parlor.

"Suellen is Ella in here?"

"No I just told Scarlett that not to long ago. Why what is going on?" Suellen asked urgently as Scarlett and Wade entered the room.

"Will did you find her?"

"No Scarlett she is not in the house. Wade we are going to have to go out looking for her." Will said as he grabbed his coat. As Scarlett watched she saw Ella's little coat hung their. She gasped and turned away. Suellen immediately saw what her sister had seen. "Will take her coat she will need it when you find her. Wade before you go out go tell Dilcey to make some tea and tell prissy to get the girls in bed. Do not tell any one what is going on. Tell Pork to join us in the parlor."

Wade ran out of the room. With in minutes Prissy was calling the girls to get ready for bed. Will and Suellen quickly explained to a very confused Pork what was going on. They each told the other which direction they would go and with that they quickly exited the house. Suellen led Scarlett into the kitchen where Mammy was sitting with the tea. Scarlett was so despondent as she sipped her tea.

"Wat iz wrong with my Lamb?" Mammy asked.

"Ella is missing. The men went out to look for her." Suellen answered for Scarlett. Scarlett just stared at her cup unable to speak.

"dey will find that chile. Yous jest have faith."

Will searched the fields to the south of the house going as far as the wooded area. Surely the little girl wouldn't have gone that far. He was riding his horse as it was easier for him. Will had lost a leg in the war and usually with his peg leg he got around fine but he was in a hurry. The look in Scarlett's eyes broke his heart. Finally he returned to the barn where he met up with Wade and Pork. He decided to go send a telegram to Rhett. If nothing else would reach him maybe seeing that the children needed him. He told the two about it. Wade who was surprised slowly consented but told them not to tell his mother.

Will rode quickly towards Jonesboro to send the telegram. Wade and Pork started their search again. Wade desperately searched for his sister. If only he had talked with his sister before dinner. Had he not been so stubborn and angry he would have had the chance. Why would she run away.

"WHY OH, GOD just tell me Why." Scarlett screamed as tears streamed down her face. Suellen wrapped her arms around her and just held her sister. "shhhhhh they will find her."

The three tired searchers returned to the house. Hoping desperately that Ella would have returned. But seeing the distraught faces looking back at them they knew that she hadn't. Will told them to let the three of them rest for a couple of minutes and change close that they would start searching again. Will said that they would go to surrounding plantations today. While Wade continued the search around Tara. He was sure she couldn't have gotten far.

Ella struggled in the woods she had found her self in. Bushes and twigs grabbed at the hem of her dress. She had dirt smudges where she had fallen down a few times. But she kept going slowly. She didn't know how she was going to get their but she was determined too. She in fact even if she was inclined to go home she couldn't because she was completely lost. She was very tired and she thought for a moment about stopping to take a nap. But the urge to get there kept her moving. As she walked she tripped over a log buried in leaves scraping her knee. She winced and swallowed as she tried not to cry.

Suellen tried to convince Scarlett to get some sleep. But Scarlett refused but at last she was convinced to at least go to her room and just lay down for a while she didn't need to sleep if she couldn't. Mammy helped her get changed into a clean gown before she laid down on her bed. When Mammy left Scarlett was staring at the wall crying again. Mammy cried as she walked down the hall. Her heart broke for Scarlett. She checked on Suellen who had finally fell into a fitful sleep. She finally went down to her own room and slept some herself.

It was going to be a long day for every one.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Rhett was sitting in his mothers office nursing his glass of Brandy. He had been trying to drown his memory of Scarlett. He couldn't let himself love her even though deep down that is all he desired. He still wanted her more than any woman he would ever meet. His mother had long ago left for the market. He was finally able to drink as much as he wished to.

As he sat there he heard a knock at the door. He heard Grace answer it and sat back waiting to hear who it was. He was thinking of how he would get the unwelcome visitor to leave without causing his mother any pain, when he heard Grace walk to the door. She knocked and he in return told her to enter. With a curtsey she told him he had a telegram. He told her to put it on the desk. She did so and slipped out of the room.

He peaked at it in interest. No doubt from Scarlett begging his return. He smirked as he thought about it. He finally picked up the telegram and was stunned to see it was from Will Benteen. He barely remembered Scarlett's sister was married to Will. Rhett had only met him once that he remembered. But picking it up he curiously read it.

Mr. Rhett Butler stop Ella missing stop Need immediate assistance. Stop. Do not reply just get here. Stop signed Mr. Will Benteen.

Rhett jumped up in an instant downing his brandy and left the room. He grabbed his hat and coat and told Grace to tell his mother he had to leave immediately on business. He thought about taking a train but opted to ride on horseback instead. Maybe he could find a short cut. "If this is some kind of trick so help me I'll kill that woman." But he found it hard to believe that her sister and brother in law would help her in an elaborate scheme such as this. Even this would be to devious for even Scarlett to come up with.

Will and Wade searched all that day. Pork who had searched for most of the day had to go in and rest. He was near exhaustion. Will decided that Every one should be home at surrounding plantations. He told Wade to keep looking while he talked to neighbors and to come and get him if she was found. He rode towards the Tarleton Plantation. He prayed the little girl would be there. When he finally made it up the long drive he found Mrs. Tarleton standing in her front yard looking towards the empty paddock. Her eyes as if seeing what wasn't there.

"Mrs. Tarleton, I'm sorry for intruding But we have a missing little girl. Ella is missing. Have you seen her or any one here seen her?"

"Mr. Benteen, I haven't. Let me see if any one else has." Quickly she ran into the house only to return to tell him that no one had.

"Thank you Mrs. Tarleton Scarlett is at the house beside herself. Suellen said that she didn't sleep all night. Suellen is concerned that Scarlett might not make it if she loses Ella."

"Let me get me a bag I'm gonna go to Tara. Mrs. O'Hara would have done that for me if it was one of my grandchildren."

"Thank you. Do you need me to accompany you to Tara?"

"No sir I can get there myself you just keep looking for that dear child."

Will left Mrs. Tarleton there in awe that Scarlett actually cared. Every one in the Neighborhood knew that Will and Suellen was raising Scarlett's children. Will visited every neighbor he could find and all said that they had not seen the child. The men all decided to form a search party and would all meet at Tara in one hour.

Mrs. Tarleton was not prepared for the scene she found at Tara. When she walked into the parlor She found Scarlett sitting in an old rocking chair staring at the fire. Dilcey informed her that Suellen had hours ago went to lay down for a few hours. But Scarlett refused to sleep or eat or even move from that spot. Mrs. Tarleton walked up to Scarlett's side.

"Scarlett, please lets just go get some sleep you'll be doing Ella no good if you waste away while she is gone."

"I can't sleep if I sleep I'll lose her just like I lost Bonnie and my little baby and Mother and Pa. I can't lose her." She said looking up. No tears could fall.

"Ok at least try to eat something. How about some tea and some crackers."

Mrs. Tarleton left the room swiftly after Scarlett's small nod. She found Mammy and Dilcey sitting in the kitchen. "please make Scarlett some tea and get some crackers?" Dilcey set to work right away. "Is there any one who can send a telegram to Ashley and Melanie? Melanie might be a comfort to Scarlett." "Pork can let me go get him." Mammy said quickly exiting. Pork came right away and was sent with the money for the message to be sent. He returned in an hour and a half. Scarlett who had drank most of the tea and half a cracker had sat back down in the old rocker. Mrs. Tarleton just shook her head.

Ella had been walking for what seemed like months. She had finally slept some under the shade of a large tree. After getting up she had wandered for ever tripping over branches and vines. Finally she came to a creek. She decided to wade across it since it appeared to be quite shallow and not very fast. She slowly made her way into the water hiking her skirt as far as she could modestly do. She had gotten to the middle before she noticed how deep it was becoming. It had been raining a few days ago and she failed to realize that it was still quite swollen from the spring rain. She tried to keep going but the current threatened with every step to sweep her away.

Ella cried out as suddenly her footing was lost and she started to be swept down the creek. The current kept sucking down under water but she fought with all her young might to keep her head above the now raging water. She spun around hitting her head on a rock she was passing. As her world faded to black her body fell limp to the mercy of the creek. She finally came to shore a few miles down the creek. She was still out cold from the hit on the head which was starting to bleed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ashley and Melanie and Beau along with Dr. Meade came to Tara the next day. Although Dr. Meade had allowed Melanie to leave her bed he was unwilling to allow her to travel. But with her pleading and down right stubbornness he agreed only if he came along. The trip had been uneventful. For that he was grateful. He wasn't so grateful for having to leave his wife or his comfortable practice for the countryside. Especially because it was for Scarlett. The whole town would be ablaze with gossip about this and causing his wife much distress over it. But at this point it could not be helped. As they exited the wagon that Pork at brought to pick them up he looked up at the House. It was beautiful. He could tell that Scarlett had definitely used her money to fix it up.

Pork led the family and doctor up the front steps. Before opening the door He stopped turning to Melanie and Ashley. "I must warn ya, Miz Scarlett she not herself. She ain't ate since. She ain't slept either. I'm plum worried about that gal."

Ashley and Melanie exchanged looks. They both knew that Scarlett had always been a strong woman. They nodded to Pork as he opened the door. Dr. Meade just looked confused as he entered. That was not the description of the Scarlett he knew either. Most people in Atlanta thought she had no heart. And even though he had heard her heart beat he wasn't so sure it was real. She had done some downright nasty things to her family and those she claimed as friends.

They were led into the dark Parlor where Suellen was once again trying to coax her sister to eat something or sleep a little.

"No Suellen just let me alone here to die. I'll be with my Bonnie and my little baby and maybe Ella"

"Scarlett you mustn't talk like that. Ella will be home any time now." Mrs. Tarleton said with a tear falling down her face. She looked up and saw Melanie and slightly shook her head. Melanie stood there with her mouth slightly open. Never had she heard her sister say such things. Scarlett had always been her tower of strength.

Suellen motioned for Melanie and Ashley to follow her. They took her lead along with Dr. Meade who by now had realized that this was a most serious situation. Suellen poured each a cup of tea and had Dilcey take Beau up to where her girls were playing.

"She has been like this since Ella has been missing. But she is getting worse. I don't know what to do for her. Melanie it's like she has given up hope on every thing. We had hoped that Rhett would come and help but We have not seen him yet. We decided to telegram you because Melanie she thinks so highly of you. Maybe you could get her to eat something. I don't know what we are going to do if We find Ella………" Suellen said but couldn't finish as tears started to fall.

"Suellen do you have another horse I can get to go out and search I'm sure Will and Wade could use some help."

"Ashley you will find everything you need in the barn. Thank you all for coming so fast."

"Think nothing of it dear Scarlett is still my sister and I would do anything to relieve some of her pain." Melanie said dabbing at her eye. Ashley quickly kissed his wife and rushed out the front door to grab his jacket he forgot in it.

Rhett had been frantically riding stopping only so his horse wouldn't die of exhaustion before he got there. As he started down the lane of Tara he saw a man exit the house. For a second he thought It must be Will. But as he reached closer he recognized with contempt the figure of Ashley who was grabbing something out of the Wagon. He raced to the front step and jumped off his horse and glared at Ashley.

"What are you doing here?" Rhett snarled.

"OH Mr. Butler Suellen said they hoped you would get here soon. Shame we have to meet again in such circumstances." Ashley said quickly.

"I said WHAT are you doing here?"

" I am here to help look for Ella. Isn't that why you are here?"

"Yes."

With a quick turn of his head he headed up the stairs. "she brought me here so she could gloat that she and Mr. Wilkes are together. Ella is probably upstairs playing right now. I'll kill her."

Before even opening the door He shouted "Scarlett!"

"Rhett wait. Don't" Ashley yelled running towards Rhett in a panic. He grabbed his arm just as he went to slam the door open.

"Let go of me!"

" No you don't understand. There is something wrong with her. She's not right. You can't go after her like this."

"Well she has never been right. Let me kindly remind you she is still my wife if only by name and I will speak to her in any manner I deem necessary." With that last he opened the door only to find Melanie angrier than she had ever been. Behind her Dr. Meade was standing begging her to calm herself. Rhett could not believe his eyes. He believed when he left that Melanie had died. When Scarlett came home telling him she loved him and was crying he thought that Melanie must have died cause what else would cause her to cry so. He never thought to ask. But here he was staring into her very angry brown eyes. Right then he would have rather been staring down the barrel of a dueling pistol.

"Mrs. Wilkes, How nice to see you. I had no idea you were here."

"Don't you Mrs. Wilkes me and try to sweet talk me. I heard the way you talked to my husband. And how you scoffed at his statement about Scarlett. How dare you after months of not seeing or speaking with her speak in such a manner!"

"I'm sorry." Rhett said meekly. Never had Melanie ever spoke to him in such a matter.

"Well if you are done acting like a wild beast come into the parlor and see what is the truth." she said leading him into the dark parlor. He blinked as his eyes grew accustomed to the dark room. He saw Scarlett sitting in the old rocking chair staring into the fire. "she hasn't eaten in two days and she hasn't slept either. Rhett she just tells us to leave her to die like her parents and her darling Bonnie and the baby she lost. She has given up hope."

Panic swept over Rhett. He ran out of the room and made his way to the front door followed by Ashley. He jumped on his horse as Pork brought a horse to Ashley to use.

"So where do you want to start looking?" Ashley asked.

"Who said I was going to go looking with you?"

"Look Rhett, I don't pretend to understand why you persist in hating me but it would work much better if you and I put our differences aside and look together. I know the area you don't."

"Ok why don't you suggest where we should start?" Rhett said with gritted teeth.

" Lets go look in the woods beyond that field she may have headed in that direction. We might find some signs there"

"You lead the way."

Ashley started in the direction he had pointed followed by a seething Rhett. As they went Rhett calmed down enough to ask. "Ashley why did Ella run away?"

"Scarlett had told the children her plan on taking them back to Atlanta with her. Wade took it very badly. He said some very cruel things to Scarlett. Even though Scarlett admitted to them all as much as it hurt her to do so. Nothing seemed to abate his anger. Ella over heard it and was very upset. At least that is what Suellen thinks may have happened. She was excited about going to Atlanta with her mother. Scarlett had been winning her children's hearts slowly. Scarlett blames herself. Wade blames his self. It's a completely sad situation."

Rhett just nodded. They rode for miles until all of a sudden Rhett noticed on a branch not to far from them a piece of fabric clinging to it. "Ashley I think she may have gone this way." The two men took off looking and calling out to Ella.

Ella slipped in and out of consciousness. Her head seemed like it would burst with the pain. She tried to move but her body didn't have the strength to go even one inch from where she was laying. She tried to call out but no words came out as she passed out again.

Rhett and Ashley came to the fast moving creek. It looked like a dead end. But Rhett looked at the creek. "What if she tried to cross the creek? She could be miles down the creek. Lets start going down the creek that way maybe we will find her."

The two men headed off down the creek calling out for the little girl. Hoping that soon they would find the lost little girl.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Rhett and Ashley had been riding for about three miles when Rhett noticed something just up ahead. It looked like a crumpled fabric. It could be Ella he thought as he spurred his horse just a bit. "Ashley I found her." He screamed back at Ashley who was just a few feet behind. Rhett swung off the horse before he had even stopped. He fell beside the child and looked her over. Gasping a bit when he saw the dried blood on her head. He swept the child up handing her to Ashley. Quickly he remounted his steed and the two men going as fast as they could safely go with out further injuring the barely living girl.

Melanie finally got Scarlett to attempt to eat a sandwich. Scarlett slowly began to eat. Suellen brought a cup of tea into the parlor. Thirstily Scarlett sipped the tea. Melanie looked at Scarlett with concern. Scarlett had aged it seemed the past few days. There was on old woman looking back at her. Maybe if they can find Ella she will be ok again OH Lord let her be herself again." Just then she heard horse hooves approaching fast. For a second she had a flashback from the war of the horses of the Yankees baring down on Tara. She looked out the parlor windows and saw Rhett and Ashley cradling a small child.

"Scarlett, Ashley and Rhett have found her." She called out. "Dilcey go find Dr. Meade. Pork please go find Will and Wade. Oh I'm sorry Suellen I forgot this isn't my home."

Scarlett stood up and started to run towards the door as Suellen told Melanie it was quite alright. Rhett and Ashley rushed into the house and Scarlett rushed to her child Rhett was now carrying.

"Oh Ella Baby you're here. Rhett what's wrong? Why isn't she moving?" Scarlett asked. Then her eyes spotted the crimson stain on her child's soft brown hair and let out a scream and fainted dead away. Ashley who was standing right beside her caught her as she went down.

"Put Ella on the loveseat. Please Ashley. Rhett could you please put Scarlett on the Sofa." Suellen directed. Rhett gave Ella to Ashley and moved over to pick up Scarlett from the floor. Ella was now laying on the small love seat so Rhett carefully carried Scarlett to the Sofa. Placing a pillow behind her head he put her down. He was surprised by how pale she looked.

Dr. Meade came into the room shocked by the scene in front of him. He turned to Ella on the loveseat and began examining the child. He found no broken bones and a large bump on her head. He told them all that she had a serious concussion it would seem but he thought she could safely be moved upstairs to her room. He then administered smelling salts to Scarlett. Scarlett awoke with a slight start. "Ella my baby what about my baby?"

"She has a serious concussion. I won't lie to you Scarlett. Your little girl will be very lucky if she survives this. If she doesn't awaken by tomorrow I would say her chances isn't very great of surviving at all."

"Do something you are a doctor. Please do something. My baby girl has got to live." Scarlett wailed.

"Scarlett there is nothing I can do. Time is the only thing we have and we may be running out of it."

"NOOOOOOOO" Scarlett Screamed "Oh God not Ella not my precious little girl"

"Hush now Scarlett, Dr. Meade has done everything he can dearest. It's going to be ok." Melanie said rushing and putting her arms around the sobbing woman. Suellen joined her and cried with her sister. Rhett stood there not knowing what to do. He wanted to hold her. He wanted to soothe Scarlett's tears and tell her every thing would be ok. But he knew that if he did that he would never be able to leave her go again. So with out a word he slipped out of the house and mounted his horse. He rode away struggling not to look back. He knew then what he had to do. When he got back to Charleston he would have the divorce papers drawn up.

Ashley watched Rhett ride away. He knew he wouldn't be returning. Ashley shook his head in anger. Melanie came over as Pork who had returned to the house with Will and Wade, lifted and carried the small child up the stairs as Scarlett and Suellen helplessly followed. Melanie saw the anger in her husbands distant eyes.

"Ashley what is wrong dear?"

"He left them again. Ella may not make it through the night and the worthless cad left them!"

"I'm sure he will be back Ashley. Surely even Captain Butler couldn't be that heartless"

"Oh Melanie you are simply to good to even fathom that Man's contemptible heart. He won't be back anytime soon. I saw the look as he left the house."

Ashley hugged his wife as a tear fell from her eyes. "What will we do if Ella doesn't make it? Ashley. What will we do for Scarlett?"

"We will stand by her. That is all we can do."

Melanie left the room and left Ashley with Will and Wade. The men said nothing. They all knew what each was thinking. Wade left the house and went straight out to the barn. Will followed and just watched as the boy punched a bag of feed six or seven times and tears of anger and pain fell. Not physical pain but that of a young man wracked with guilt. It's all my fault. If Ella dies it's my fault. If only I hadn't got so mad at mother for trying to fix her mistakes. If only I hadn't been so selfish. Wade thought to himself.

After Wade seemed to calm down Will went to him and tried to comfort the distraught boy. No one had to tell Will what Wade was thinking. He could see it written all over Wade's face.

"Wade it's going to be ok."

Wade said nothing but hugged his Uncle. Will put his arms around him and let the boy cry.

Scarlett sat next to the bed where her daughter lay. Ella looked like she was sleeping. No one knew or could understand just what was going on in that little body. Dr. Meade tried to explain it but Scarlett in her present state of mind could not fathom it. Dr. Meade frequently checked for any signs that little Ella was coming round. But each time was more disappointed than before.

Melanie sat for many hours with Scarlett. Only resting after much insistence of Dr. Meade and Suellen. Suellen was forced to go rest by her husband reminding her that she and the baby needed rest too. Will agreed to sit with Scarlett so that she wouldn't be left by herself. Again It would be a very long night.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The morning sun was shining in on Ella's bed as Scarlett sat by her side. Every one else had long fell asleep. Scarlett stared at her little girl willing her to live. What ever was the injury they would deal with it together. She knew that Rhett had left her again. No one had to tell her. His absence from Ella's sick room spoke volumes for itself. She tried not to think of it. She had much more important things to worry about.

Dr. Meade was the first one to come check on Ella. Dr. Meade checked for any sign that Ella was starting to come around. He shook his head slowly. While hope was fading it wasn't gone completely. So he decided to give Scarlett the truth but with much hope as He could muster.

"Still no sign of her coming round but that doesn't mean she won't today. But I must caution you that if she doesn't her chances is remarkably less."

"Thank you doctor. I'm sorry about how I reacted. I know you are doing every thing you can."

"Scarlett it's alright I understand. You are going through a horrible ordeal."

"Dr. Meade how am I going to get through this if I lose my Ella?" Scarlett sobbed renewed tears.

"I wish I could tell you Scarlett that your daughter was going to be just fine but I can't. This is the part of being a doctor that I hate. When I have a patient that I know needs help but I can't help."

He slipped out of the room as Wade came in.

"Mother What is wrong? Has Ella………."

"No Wade She is still with us."

Relief flushed his young face. Scarlett looked at him and seen a little tear forming in his eye.

"Wade dear what is wrong? I've never seen you this upset."

"Mother I'm sorry. It's all my fault if I hadn't gotten so upset with you Ella wouldn't have run away and she would not be well maybe dying and It's all my fault."

"Wade Dearest it is not your fault. We don't even know if she heard a word we said. Do not blame yourself. If any one of us is at fault it lies with me."

Wade hugged his mother as they both cried in each others arms. Finally Wade left the room. Scarlett resituated herself to a more comfortable position. She sat there for many more hours before Melanie finally persuaded her to get up and walk by herself. Dr. Meade came in later that after noon and checked Ella. This times he got some response from the little girl. She wasn't awake but she was responsive.

"Melanie keep talking to her she is starting to come around. I'll go get Scarlett."

"Ella it's Aunt Melanie Come back to us. We love you"

Scarlett ran into the room. Melanie moved away allowing Scarlett to sit right beside her daughter. "Ella it's Momma. Come back to me dearest. I love you baby."

Ella's eyes started to flutter open. Dr. Meade started to examine her and ask her questions. But to every ones dismay Ella would open her mouth and nothing came out. Dr. Meade told them that it could be temporary that it may come back in a day or so. She just needed rest. Dilcey was asked to go fix her a little soup. Scarlett looked about ready to pass out in exhaustion. Suellen and Melanie helped her to her room where she finally fell fast asleep for the first time in four days.

Dr. Meade worked with Ella for hours taking breaks once in a while for her to rest. By the end of the evening Ella was talking somewhat. She didn't remember every thing that happened but she did remember being in the creek and being swept away. She barely remembered the hit on the head. But another problem was found. Ella could not feel her legs. Dr. Meade after examining her was sure that she would never be able to walk again. He dreaded having to tell Scarlett. Thankfully she was still asleep. So he decided to go to Jonesboro and telegram a doctor who was doing some experiments on that subject in Charleston. He left right away with Will since he didn't know the way.

Melanie went to go lay down as did Suellen. Wade sat with his sister while Ashley tried to take care of the plantation. It had been a long time since he had down any of caretaking and physical labor of a plantation but to his surprise it all came back to him very quickly. The last time he was here working like this was just after the war. It had been Scarlett's determination that had fed and clothed not only her own family but his as well. What a different picture they all made now. Ella who hadn't even been born yet, was now laying up in her room maybe never to walk again. Rhett who never was the most liked man had left Scarlett yet again when she needed him the most. But Scarlett still loved him. Ashley couldn't fathom why but she did. He thought that after searching for Ella and finding her maybe Rhett would see that the family needed and wanted him. But Rhett was just so spiteful and prideful. Ashley took a deep breath and went to work.

Rhett rode all night. He resisted the urge to turn around. He wondered if Ella would survive but he knew he could never return and find out. If he did he would only fall prey to Scarlett. He was only about half way home to Charleston when he decided to stop and rest. He had tried to sleep but thoughts of the little girl kept him awake. So he mounted his horse and took off again towards Charleston. He spurred his horse to go faster. The quicker he got to Charleston the faster he could forget all about them.

Dr. Meade had returned from Jonesboro. "I have sent the telegram to my colleague if any one comes with a reply please bring it to me immediately." He told the family as he went up to check on Scarlett and Ella. He found both sleeping. Ella looked peaceful but it was Scarlett that worried him. She had been asleep for 27 hours now. He knew that she would sleep along time but he didn't know how much more she could sleep with out eating or drinking. He looked for signs that she was dehydrated. As he looked over her he quickly found the horrible signs. He wished more than any thing that he was back in Atlanta.

He rushed down to where Will and Suellen stood discussing what they could do for Scarlett.

"Mrs. Benteen I am very worried about your sister. I'm afraid that Scarlett is seriously dehydrated. If we do not do something she could be in serious danger of dying."

"Dr. Meade, what can we do?" Will asked leading his wife to a chair.

"Is there another doctor in the area that may have some supplies we could use?"

"Dr. Fontaine live in the neighborhood. What do we need." Will asked.

Dr. Meade wrote a list for Will to take with him. After receiving the list Will asked Dr. Meade to look to Suellen explaining that she was in a delicate condition. Dr. Meade immediately looked after Suellen finding her in better condition than any one could expect in this situation. Suellen had been careful to care for herself and the baby through it all. But Dr. Meade still insisted that she go up and get some more rest. Willingly she obliged the doctor. She was tired. As she went up she checked on her little girls. They were being very quiet. She found her oldest hugging her little sisters as they all cried. She rushed to them hugging them all.

"It's going to alright. Don't cry."

"Momma is Ella going to be ok?"

"Ella is going to be fine. Now I'm going to go take a nap how would you girls like to go with me and take one too?"

"Yes Momma." they all chorused.

The four of them made their way to Suellen's room and fell asleep as their heads hit the pillow. Melanie was still sleeping. It was mammy who sat by Scarlett. She had over heard what Dr. Meade told Mister Will and Miss Suellen. She sat by and watched her sleeping. A tear trailed down her dark face. Silently she said a prayer while she watched Scarlett's shallow breath.

Wade sat by his sleeping sister. He seethed in anger not only at Rhett but the world in general. He knew it wasn't any ones fault that his sister may never walk again. But it wasn't fair. Ella was just an innocent child. Why couldn't their family ever be happy? And Uncle Rhett. He didn't even wait to see if Ella survived. Didn't he care? No he didn't love any of them anymore. Uncle Rhett was heartless. Wade made up his mind then and there never would Rhett cause his family any more pain. He would see to that. He didn't know how but he would see that Rhett never hurt his mother or his sister or him ever again.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N Thank you to all of you who have reviewed my story. It certainly has taken a life of it's own. The medical stuff in the last several chapters I'm not sure if they are accurate but since it is my story anything is possible.

Chapter 15

Will returned not only with every thing on Dr. Meade's list but Dr. Fontaine himself. The two doctors were introduced and quickly went up to Scarlett's room. With in minutes they had the IV in place and medicine administered. As they worked Melanie immerged with beau from the room she was sleeping in. Beau went to the girls room where they were quietly playing. She slowly made her way down to the kitchen where Suellen and Mammy were working on some supper. Suellen looked up from the potatoes she was peeling. She gave Melanie a small nod towards the chair beside her. Melanie sat down and grabbed a knife and started to peel potatoes as well. Suellen filled Melanie in on what was happening. Melanie went to work quietly. How could every thing go so wrong so fast. Every thing seemed like it was going to be ok when she went to sleep.

Ashley and Will entered the kitchen. The kissed their wives and sat down with them. The strained to listen for steps on the staircase. But they could hear none. No one spoke any more. Dilcey entered the kitchen finally. She had went upstairs to assist the doctors. "Dey's in wif Miss Ella now." She announced.

"Dilcey how is Scarlett?" Melanie asked.

"Dey says dey think she be ok now. Now dey sees wat dey kin do for miss Ella."

"Oh I am relieved" Suellen sighed. She wiped her brow with her forearm and began peeling a potato.

The doctors were examining Ella with an anxious Wade watching. The two men talked in whispers that Wade could hardly hear. But he knew that the news would be the same as it was hours ago. While the doctors were upstairs the long awaited telegram arrived. Will ran up the stairs barely keeping his peg leg in place as he went. He ran to Ella's room where he could hear them murmuring. He entered the room handing Dr. Meade the telegram. "Will do you have room for one more Doctor?

"Dr. Meade We will make room if necessary."

"Good, The doctor I mentioned will be here tonight."

Will left immediately to wait for the train with out waiting to hear what else the telegram had said. Scarlett still slept but was looking much better. Ella was awake again and had regained some vigor. She could not move her legs but she tried not to think of it as she laughed with her brother.

At the station Will watched as the evening train came in. He waited patiently as the passengers disembarked their cars. He had no idea who he might be looking for. Just as he was about to give up, an older man approached him.

"Excuse me sir. But do you know how I can find a place to rent a wagon and how to get to the Tara Plantation?"

"You must be the doctor from Charleston. I'm Will Benteen. I am from Tara Plantation and I came to pick you up."

"Oh good we have some packages to pick up at the freight compartment." With that the doctor lead the way and soon they were loaded up and set off for Tara. The two men traveled along as Will told the doctor every thing that had happened within the last week. Including Rhett. The doctor shook his head. He had known the Butler family for years. Mrs. Butler had been a major volunteer at the hospital, still was for that matter. And her husband had donated more funds to the hospital then any one else in town. The conduct of their son was shocking to say the least. He would write Mrs. Butler as soon as he had an opportunity.

Dr. Smith entered the house that night with a mix of anxiety and anger. Anxious about what they would find and angry that Mr. Rhett Butler would leave not knowing the fate of an innocent child. Dr. Meade made the introduction and led the man upstairs to Ella's room. He examined the young girl.

"Dr. Meade, I think there is some hope here. She is very young and that will be a helpful thing. You see how her legs sometimes jerk. Her muscles are involuntarily causing the movement now if we can retrain another part of her brain to take over the control of that she will walk again. But it will take possibly months. If we can train the family to do the excercises with her then we would not need remain here. But they could do the work. Dr. Fontaine could you over see it if we teach you as well."

"I could and would be most willing to do so" Dr. Fontaine said proudly. Dr. Smith brought in a small wheel chair and carried Ella to it. "Let's give you a little independence." Ella giggled as she made the wheel chair go forward and back with her hands. They pushed her in the chair down the hall to the stairs and they carried the chair and it's occupant downstairs. After they put her down, she wheeled herself into the parlor where the rest of the family sat including the finally awake Scarlett.

"Mother look I can move around now!" Ella cried out.

"I see that darling. How happy I am to see you alive and with us."

The family talked with the doctor about the coarse of therapy that they planned for Ella. So much work but if it all worked it would be worth it. They agreed to set up the awkward equipement in the never used ball room. The men left the room and started the work to put every thing together so they could start the next day. With in the next few days they worked with Ella. Ella cried often because of the pain it caused and many times Scarlett had to leave the room because she could not bare to see Ella in such agony. Wade worked out side with Will more often too. He had stopped blaming himself. But while he was working outside more he always made time to talk with his mother about anything and every thing. His mother would listen with such avid attention he started to realize that there was more to his mother than what he could see.

Ella kept trying every day she was more determined to walk. She hated not being able to run with her cousins, or go for long walks with her mother. She hated to feel helpless. But that is how she felt. She couldn't do any thing with out others helping her.

Two weeks had passed and the family was doing all the excercises now. So the doctors all decided it was time for them to go home. The Wilkes decided to leave with Dr. Meade as Miss Pitty most assuringly needed them. The party who was leaving hugged every one that morning as they left. Scarlett cried a few tears when she hugged Melanie. She thanked them all for their support and all their hard work. She then watched as Will drove them to the station. She would miss Melanie. Suellen who felt the same way came over to Scarlett and put her arm around her. Scarlett finally felt like it was all going to be alright. She knew that her daughter would walk again. No one knew when but Scarlett was sure it was going to happen.

Time went by so fast. Two months had came and gone since the accident and Ella was making some progress. But an agonizing three months would go by before the miricle would happen. It was at the end of her therapy session when it happened. It was the middle of the summer now and every one was hot and cranky and Ella could barely go one more time. Scarlett had watched her daughter with mammy's help stand up again and she couldn't bare it one more second. She fell to her knees sobbing. Ella saw with fright her mother's sobbing figure and carefully mustered all her strength. First her right foot went forward then she shifted her weight and her left foot went forward. Slowly the little girl made her way to her mother. Mammy stood for a second in shock.

"Oh Lardy Miz Scarlett Looky at miss Ella. Oh Thank You Jesus." Mammy called out.

Scarlett watched in awe at her daughter slight movements. Suellen and Will along with Wade burst in at the sound of Mammy's voice. They hugged each other as Ella finally made it to her mother who wrapped her arms around her daughter and cried tears of joy. "Will please go send a telegram to Melanie and Ashley. They will want to know right away. As with Dr. Smith please."

Will left the room in a hurry. He saddled his horse and was gone. Leaving the women who got Ella back into her chair. Ella tried to argue but Scarlett told her that she had worked very hard and that she must take things slowly. So Ella didn't argue any more. Finally the family had the hope that they were almost willing to give up.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Six months had past since the accident and Ella was coming along quite nicely. She was walking now with what Dr. Fontaine called a walker. They still kept the wheel chair for when she got tired. But she would rarely use it. She had her mothers stubbornness after all. Scarlett was proud of Ella and Wade. Wade had become a tower of strength even at ten years old but Scarlett looked forward to the coming months when they could finally go to Atlanta and Wade could be a child again. Ella refused to leave Tara until she could walk on her own. Scarlett could understand. She put herself in her shoes and decided that in Ella's place she would feel the same.

Scarlett and Melanie sent letters back and forth frequently. Ashley sent Scarlett the numbers from the mills and Mr. Hugh Elsing sent her letters detailing how the stores were doing. Uncle Henry would send letters wishing them well and constantly asking about Ella and Wade. Aunt Pitty had even wrote several times. Dr. Meade sent a letter to say how glad he was to hear of Ella's vast improvement. No one had yet heard from Rhett. That hurt Scarlett more than him leaving had.

Suellen now was close to having her baby. Scarlett was glad that she would be there. Suellen and Scarlett had become closer than anything they had dared to dream. Scarlett found it easy to allow Suellen run the house and enjoyed for the first time just being a guest. Dilcey still would do what ever Scarlett asked but knew that she differed to Miss Suellen now. Mammy now she was different she still listened to Miss Scarlett but Suellen felt no resentment towards the older woman. She knew that Mammy loved her but she also knew that Scarlett held a special place in Mammy's heart as first born.

Suellen knew her time would be coming very soon. She was starting to feel the slight pressure just like it was with the girls. She told Dilcey to stay close to her. Dilcey had delivered all of Suellen's girls so she didn't need to be told why. Will also stayed pretty close to home. He didn't go to Jonesboro to get supplies as much. Pork took on that duty even at his old age. But he would do anything for that family. The family was so happy nothing could ruin it. Not even Scarlett's thinking about Rhett.

In Charleston it was totally different. The mood at the Butler home was tense to say the very least. Mrs. Butler had received Dr. Smith's letter and was stunned. She didn't know whether to believe it or not. It couldn't be Rhett could never be so cruel. To leave Scarlett when her daughter might not leave. But then that would explain why Rhett only said that the child had been found and when she had asked more questions he would change the subject. She knew that she needed to talk to him about it. But decided to hold off to see if he would be honest with her. She prayed that he would be and tell her how the child was. But deep down she knew he wouldn't and she would have to confront him about it. Rosemary, her daughter had told her mother that after reading the letter for herself. She could believe it even if her mother could not.

Rhett spent hours now locked away in the library with his brandy avoiding his mother and sister at all costs. He would not answer the door and would not even go to bed until way late when he knew they would be in bed. When he heard that Dr. Smith had left for Jonesboro he knew that it was for Ella. He also knew that Dr. Smith would bring home the news of his conduct. Yes Scarlett would do any thing now to make him look bad. She was angry with him and she would do anything for vengeance. Just like her she can never just be an adult and leave things go. She has to go around getting even.

Suellen felt the first real pain a week later than she thought she would. She grimaced but kept working on her mending. She looked at Dilcey who just nodded. No words were needed. Dilcey could read her like a book. Scarlett was in the ball room working with Ella on learning to use a cane. Ella was doing really well. She was using a cane and was getting much faster. Dr. Fontaine had been there just yesterday and started teaching her. He told them that with in a few weeks she should be walking with no assistance. Scarlett's heart leaped with joy at the thought that her daughter was going to make a full recovery. Ella had just made her tenth trip around the ball room when Mammy came in the room in a frenzy.

"Miz Scarlett Suellen is habing dat baby."

"Momma you go ahead I'll get myself to the parlor on my own."

"Mammy will you see that she makes it safely."

"Yes'm ah will"

Scarlett ran out of the room and up to Suellen and Will's room. Suellen was laying there panting. Dilcey was getting her simple instruments prepared. Scarlett rushed to her sister's side and grabbed onto her hand. Suellen smiled at Scarlett. Soon they would know if that baby was a girl or a boy. Suellen's labor went on for hours. Scarlett never left her side.

Will and the children all waited with Mammy, Pork and Prissy down in the parlor. Will nervously paced while Wade amused the children. Will could hear his wife's screams but thankfully the children didn't' seem to notice. He had been pacing for hours when all of a sudden he heard the squall of a baby. A few minutes later Scarlett came down the stairs with the biggest smile on her face.

"Will you have a beautiful baby boy. He is fine and Suellen is fine. Pork can you go get Dr. Fontaine to come check them out. Thank you"

"A boy truly I have a son."

"Congratulations Uncle Will" Wade said beaming.

"Scarlett May I go see them?"

"Well Will what are you doing still standing there?" She said laughing.

Ella was so excited she jumped up and walked to her mother with out her cane and hugged her around her waist. Wade sat with his mouth slightly open. Scarlett just cried. They were standing there as they heard a wagon approach. Mammy went and opened the door for Dr. Fontaine. Ella walked to the door way. The doctor smiled. "Ella I see you no longer use your cane. That was indeed a very fast recovery." He said patting her head. Scarlett led him up to Suellen. An hour later every one was declared healthy. Suellen and Will decided to name their son William Gerald O'Hara Benteen. Scarlett thought that their Pa would be proud of that name.

Since the baby was here and Ella had recovered Scarlett decided that her family would be returning to Atlanta in three weeks time. She told Suellen who was sad to hear but understanding her reasons for going.

Suellen remained in bed for a week after her son's birth. Scarlett visited with her daily. She was named God Mother again.

Scarlett started writing the necessary letters to announce her return to Atlanta. Uncle Henry would have servants in her house to prepare for her and her children's arrival. Mammy was staying in Tara so she made arrangements for her wages to be sent back here. She wrote to one of the best schools in Atlanta and made arrangements to meet with them when she returned to enroll both children as well as Beau. That would be such a surprise for Melanie and Ashley. She wrote to Melanie and Ashley to let them know that they would soon be home.

All to soon it was the night before they would leave. Dilcey and Mammy helped as Scarlett packed the last of the children's things. Ella's wheel chair was donated to Dr. Fontaine so that if he ever needed one for a patient he had one to give. Soon the family was gathered in the parlor talking and laughing together. Wade was excited to go to Atlanta now. He and his mother had became close these past few months. No one wanted the night to end but finally Scarlett sent her children to bed and retired for herself. Tomorrow they would be on their way. Tomorrow the next chapter of their lives would begin.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Scarlett and her children arrived in Atlanta as the rain started to come down. Scarlett frowned a bit. She worried that the children might get a cold if they had to walk in the rain. Hopefully Pork would have thought of sending the carriage for them. As they exited the train, Scarlett looked around. Many stopped and stared at the sight of her with the children. They had never seen Scarlett with the children much with the exception of Bonnie. Some of them had almost forgotten that Scarlett had two other children. Ella and Wade beamed at the onlookers. Quickly the onlookers went on their way shocked at how happy the family looked. Scarlett continued to look for the carriage and after a few minutes of frustration finally caught side of it. She directed the luggage to be put in the carriage and managed to get every one seated inside. Slowly they made their way to the house.

It was a large house to be sure. Scarlett had been thinking of selling it. But decided not to until she saw if the children would like living there. Wade and Ella had become her first priority. Uncle Henry had wrote to her in her seven months absence to let her know that the business was running fine. Scarlett was happy to know that she wasn't going to have to keep such a close eye on things. It would allow her to volunteer in some of the ladies organizations. That is if the ladies would let her.

The family finally reached the front gates and Scarlett lead the small group up to the front door. Pork opened the door with a smile. Scarlett reintroduced the children to him and he welcomed them home most graciously. He quickly called the two new ladies that Uncle Henry had hired. Millie was a young black woman who had a quick wit about her. Scarlett liked her immediately. Esther was an older black woman who was more reserved. Scarlett didn't know if she was going to like her but she was going to try.

Scarlett led her children after telling the ladies that she would be down to explain their duties in the house to them after she got the children settled. She led Wade first to his new room. He recognized it as Rhett's room. He held back a little bit but seeing her pleading eyes he entered the room. He looked at everything. It was every thing he had ever wanted in his own room. From books to toys to a desk for writing and homework. How ever did Mother know every thing he wanted. He ran over and hugged his mother tightly. Thanking her over and over.

When Scarlett finally got loose from her son she led them to Ella's new room. Ella rushed inside and squealed in delight. She felt like a princess in her new pink room filled with dolls and teddy bears. Wade looked on in slight discuss thankful that he didn't have to share it with her. Ella hugged her mother.

While the children started to play in their own rooms Scarlett went down to her new girls to talk to them about their duties. The two women were in the kitchen waiting for her. She noticed right away that they spoke with fairly good grammar. She sighed in relief. She loved Pork and Mammy but she was happy that she finally had some one to properly greet guests. Pork would still answer the door but now Esther or Millie could now take over until she got down stairs.

She started giving them a tour of the house.

"This is the parlor. We do most of our entertaining here. The children may only play board games in here so it will not need much attention. As We walk through here we find our library. It isn't used that much so it should only need dusting once in a while. We do Laundry in the back room behind the kitchen every Monday and we do the baking on Tuesday and Saturday's. We do a thorough cleaning on Wednesday and on Friday's we entertain. Sunday's You will have off."

They made their way up the stairs. And Scarlett led them first to her bed room. "this is my room. I do not require much just a bit of help in the morning getting dressed and a bit at night to get undressed. Occasionally I will want tea to be brought up here. But not very often. The children will I'm afraid take more of your time but I will try to help you as much as I can. This is Ella's room. And if you go down here you will find my son's Wade's room. And right down here is the guest room. It will be used once in awhile when my husband comes to visit."

"Do you have any Questions?"

"No Mrs. Butler." they answered in unison.

"Tomorrow me and the children will be going to My sister Melanie's home for tea and visiting. And then we will be going to see the children's new school. We should be home by 5 o'clock and I would like supper by 6. If we are to be late or change plans I will send a messenger to let you all know."

"Thank you Mrs. Butler" Millie said.

"Now I will leave you to get yourselves settled in. It is my understanding that you both will be living here?"

"Yes Ma'am" Esther said.

"Very well. Good night." Scarlett said.

Scarlett left the two women to their own devices for the rest of the day. The two women discussed their new employer in great detail and decided that she was going to be a wonderful person to work for. Despite what some had told them of her unladylike behavior they seen nothing to indicate this to be true. Pork had told them she was more of a lady than even she realized. And for their part they had to say he was correct. It was a shame that the ladies of Atlanta didn't see this side of Mrs. Butler.

Scarlett and the children ate a quick supper and retired to bed early. They had so much to do tomorrow. Scarlett went to each of her children's rooms to kiss them goodnight. She talked with both before she left the room. Ella kept her in her room much longer than Wade did. Ella was afraid to tell her mother that she was frightened of the dark. But she would not tell her mother she was going to be a brave girl for mother. Scarlett kissed her forehead and blew out the light as she left the room. But to Ella's surprise she left the door ajar so that the light from the hallway shown just a bit into the little girls room. She sighed as she drifted off to sleep.

Scarlett struggled but managed to get herself undressed and into her bed clothes. She slipped into her bed and drifted off to a dreamless sleep. The morning went off with out a hitch. Millie and Esther moved quietly and quickly with very little instruction needed. Scarlett went down to breakfast and checked the post for any mail that might be from Rhett. Nothing. Rhett hadn't even wrote her to find out how Ella was. She tried to hide her anger as the children entered the dining room. They noisily ate their breakfast. After their breakfast they went upstairs to prepare for going to Aunt Melly's house. They loved Aunt Melly and Uncle Ashley. Beau was their favorite playmate.

As Scarlett gathered her children she left some instructions for the servants and they three of them started to walk down the road. Scarlett said Good Morning to every one she passed including Mrs. Merriweather who had almost passed out when she heard Scarlett say her name. She quickly returned the greeting and turned away before any one else could notice. Scarlett smiled. I'll win her over. She thought.

Ella and Wade knocked on the door for Scarlett who could only smile. Uncle Peter opened the door and invited them in. He went as fast as his aging body could to announce their arrival. Melanie ran past the elderly man and rushed to hug Scarlett and the children. She at once sent them up to Beau's room to play and started to lead Scarlett to the parlor.

"Scarlett, India is still here. You will try to be nice to her won't you?" Melanie asked as she stopped just short of the parlor.

"Melanie I will try my best. I want to be friends with India too."

Melanie smiled as they entered the parlor. India rose as they entered.

"India what a pleasure to see you again!'

India stopped and stared in shock. Scarlett sounded so sincere. Scarlett had never been good at faking sincerity if any one knew that it was India. India had been angry with Scarlett ever since she had married Charles Hamilton. India's sister Honey was supposed to marry Charles but Scarlett took him away from her. Then there was Ashley. Scarlett had been in love with him for years. India knew it heck every one knew it. But here was Scarlett telling her she was pleased to see her again. India straightened her shoulders.

"Scarlett It has been a while hasn't it?"

"Almost a year now. I do apologize for calling Melanie and Ashley away from you while you were visiting eight months ago. My Ella had a life endangering accident. I never told any one to telegram them but some one did. But I am ever so grateful for their coming once again to my aid."

"It's quite alright Scarlett. I understand that they were needed. I only wish that their was something I could have done."

"I'm sure that you prayed enough for all of us."

"yes of course."

"India may I talk to you for a little bit in private?" Scarlett asked quietly.

"If Melanie doesn't mind"

"Why don't I go check on our tea?" Melanie said as she left the room.

"Ok Scarlett what could you ever have to say to me." India said with strained composure.

"India I want to ask for your forgiveness. I know I have no right to ask this of you. After all the pain I have caused your family and all. I will understand if you refuse. I apologize for my selfishness. For stealing Charles from Honey although I can not apologize for having Wade. I do not regret my children. They are my pride and joy. It took me time to realize it though."

"Why do you think you can come here and ask any thing of me?"

"India I know I have no right but I'm trying to do the right thing. I have been a child about many things in my life. I have made a mockery of our old way of life. I have been selfish and just plain stupid. And I am sorry for all the pain I have caused every one."

"Scarlett why should I believe you? You have lied so often I don't know when I should believe you and when not to!"

"Fine don't believe me. I tried. I have apologized with an open heart. But I can't force you to accept it."

"That's right you can't"

"Do you know why I'm doing this?"

"It's just a show we all know that Rhett left you high and dry. And now you are using this little forgiveness ploy to get him back. You think that if the people you have hurt can forgive you maybe then your husband will forgive you and come crawling back. Well You can bet that I will not be a part of your little game."

"Maybe at first it started as that. India. I know that I don't have to explain myself to you but I want you to understand. Even if it hurts me to tell you I need you to understand." Scarlett said with a sigh. "I sat with Melanie as she was so sick we thought she was dying just like you did. In those weeks I had a lot to think about. I thought about all that I had done to her and every one around me. I thought about the pain I caused my children. I just sat there and thought and prayed. I know that I have hurt more people than I have ever helped. Then I thought that I was going to lose Melanie. She is my best friend and I thought that if she lived I promised God himself that I would try to fix all my mistakes. Now you can say it is easy to say that at the time. But it's not so easy to do. And that is what I'm finding out. But I doubt that you will ever believe me on anything so I guess it's worthless to keep talking."

"Scarlett I can't forgive you right now. But I'm willing to bury the hatchet as they say. Maybe someday we could even be friends. But I just can't trust you right now totally."

"India that is all I can ask." Scarlett said with a tear in eye. The two women continued to talk while waiting for Melanie to return.

Melanie listened to the two women start talking and laughing and sighed. How long had she prayed for this moment. Scarlett had crossed one more of her hurdles.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"That was so nice of you to think of our Beau. He is going to love that school." Melanie cooed. India nodded as she walked into the house. Ashley who had just came in from work welcomed them home. Melanie quickly told him of the happenings of the day including Beau's new school. The children were sent up stairs. Scarlett sat wondering and thinking when finally she got a chance to ask. "India Did Honey ever marry? I think I heard that she had."

"yes she married a nice man from Savannah but they do struggle business just hasn't been the same since the war."

"Do they have children?"

"Yes Two boys and she is expecting again.

'Are they in school?"

"No they can not afford any of the schools in Savannah."

"India I have an idea. What if we formed an organization that would pay for their children's schooling as well as other children?"

"Scarlett what ever do you mean? She would never accept charity."

"What if we made the stipulation that she as the first recipient of the award must chair the organization for at least five years. That way she would be earning the money."

"Now that might work. What would we name it?"

"I was thinking what about calling it The Charles Hamilton Education Fund?

"I love it. I think this could work. But how would we get the money?"

"I would fund the money for her children then we would have fundraisers and ask for donations from businessmen. I'm sure we could get enough money to help many children. After all they are our future."

'Scarlett that is a wonderful idea." Melanie said suddenly. India again just nodded. Scarlett's sudden generosity shocked her.

"Now all we have to do is figure out how to get the news to her with out my being apart of it. I don't believe that we should use Uncle Henry for this though. She knows him to well and would be able to get who was behind this to her."

'Don't you want her to know Scarlett?"

"Not yet India. I don't believe that she would accept it from me."

"So how do we get this done?" Melanie and Ashley asked at the same time causing the room to erupt in laughter.

"Well I will ask Uncle Henry if he has a friend who could do this for us."

"When will you do this?"

"tomorrow morning. I believe the sooner the better." Scarlett told them. Soon they were all talking and laughing with each other. All too soon it was time for Scarlett and her children to return home. They all left after giving each a hug even India. Scarlett almost hummed as she walked down the street. Wade noticed how peaceful she looked but chose not to say anything about it.

They ate that night and soon went to bed. Scarlett with Millie's help got ready for bed and was soon fast asleep. Tomorrow would be an extremely long day.

Rhett sat in his study again that night drinking his brandy. He refused to eat and his mother was beginning to see how desperate the situation was. She was thinking of confronting him with the letter that Dr. Smith had sent her. But he was always drinking. She couldn't talk to him when he was like that.

Rhett was lost in thought. He tried to push the memory of Scarlett's dancing green eyes out of his mind but no matter what he tried they were still there. No matter how much he drank it was never enough to drown out her memory. Her smell, her laugh, the feel of her body against his was always there in his memory. In a sudden rush of anger he flinged the glass he was holding against the mantle. "Damn you Scarlett!"

He picked up another glass and filled it up. He would forget her if it was the last thing he did.

The next morning went fast. Scarlett ate a quick breakfast and left the house before the children woke up. She went straight to Uncle Henry's who after hearing all the particulars of the plan. He agreed that finding a different lawyer for this would be best. He wrote a letter to a colleague of his and sent her to talk to him. Mr. Sawyer was a middle aged man but had known Henry Hamilton since he was young. He led Scarlett into his office as he read the letter. After a little discussion of the particulars he told her that he would have the paperwork drawn up by noon that day. They decided that if Honey had agreed to this she would be put in charge as the head of the organization of finding the proper school for not only her children but any other children in that region that they would help. He told her to read the papers and sign them and send them back via messenger. She quickly agreed to do so.

After her morning meetings she went to the Wilkes and let them know that every thing was being addressed. For a second she wandered if Mr. Sawyer was married. She shook her head as she thought. She quickly left for home much to Melanie's chagrin.

At home her children were playing in the back yard. They were set to start school on the following Monday so for this week they were free to do what ever they pleased. Scarlett hoped that they would not be to far behind the other students. She went to her office which was barely used now to write some letters. She started with Suellen. In it she told her sister of all her plans. And asked about how each of them were doing and if she was doing well. After her long letter to Suellen she started one to Carreen. She explained every thing that was going on. And finally she wrote to the Catholic church asking about buying Tara from them.

Exactly at noon a knock was heard on her door. She knew that the papers had arrived and after reading them she sent them back.. She sighed with relief. Everything was going so well. She was so busy that she didn't have time to think of Rhett. Even when she wanted to remember him she found her children doing something funny. She still loved Rhett and would accept him back if ever he came back, but she was finding joy in living again. She could even think of bonnie and visit her grave without weeping for days. She still missed her little girl. But at least she could now think of her little girl and still be a mother to Wade and Ella. The children were her life. Everyday since they arrived home they were seen walking every evening. Some of the older ladies were shocked to see Scarlett being a mother. She had always pawned her children off on the servants. There was something different about Scarlett. She didn't go to the mills anymore and she didn't go to the stores. The ladies all talked about the change. They thought about pressing Mrs. Melanie Wilkes about the changes but they thought better of it. She was so well thought of that no one wanted to risk losing her good opinion. And ever since India had came back into Melanie's good graces she certainly was no help in gathering information about Scarlett. She refused to even tell them what she was doing let alone the change in her.

Scarlett laughed as she watched Ella chase Wade. It was hard to believe that just weeks ago she was confined to that wheel chair. She moved faster than she ever did. Wade was struggling to stay ahead of her. Ella finally caught Wade and the two tumbled to the ground. When Ella didn't move for a minute Scarlett jumped but was grateful to see Wade stand up and give his sister a hand up. She was laughing so hard she looked like she might fall over.

Millie then came out and announced dinner and the family went in. They ate their dinner amid loud conversations. When the meal was done, the children went up to their rooms and play. Scarlett went into the Library and for the first time since she was a child she picked up a book and began to read. She read all evening and before she knew it, it was bed time. She went to bed that night and for the first time in weeks she dreamed of Rhett. It was a sweet dream of him and the children and herself sitting outside and talking. He was more loving than he had ever been. Could this be just a dream or a vision of things to come? She could only hope as she drifted off to a deeper sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Three weeks had passed since the letter had went out to Honey and still no news back. The children were now in school and Scarlett contemplated her next step. She spent many hours at Melanie's talking to Melanie and India. India was slowly warming up to Scarlett but ever so often the old jealousy of the two ladies would come to a head. But Scarlett had become much better at holding her sharp tongue. She had been watching Melanie. Melanie even when angry could still hold her composure and never spoke out when she aught not to. Scarlett was learning to do the same. Melanie noticed but never brought it up.

Scarlett's main wish was to become a great lady like her mother had been. Slowly she was accomplishing small victories in that direction. No one could fault her this time with her efforts. She even stopped calling the older ladies the old guard. But had yet to speak to them. But she knew that she would have to speak to them someday soon.

That fall morning Scarlett was busy with letter writing again. The catholic church had sent her a reply requesting a meeting with her about her proposition. She pondered when she could possibly go when an idea struck her. She sent a message to Melanie asking if the children could stay with her and Ashley for a few days while she took care of an urgent matter in Savannah. Prissy soon returned with her answer. Melanie agreed whole heartedly that the children should come to her while Scarlett was gone. Scarlett smiled. Ella certainly would be spoiled while she was there. Scarlett smiled at the thought how nice it would be if Melanie could have had a little girl just like Ella. Maybe there was a way. That was certainly something to think about.

Scarlett suddenly thought of an idea but she would need some input to see if Melanie and Ashley would go for it. India, I'll ask India she thought suddenly. With a quick turn she made for the door calling out to Millie where she was going.

Scarlett walked briskly down the street. Mrs. Merriwether was coming down the street towards her and Scarlett stopped to say hello. Mrs. Merriwether stopped in shock.

"Mrs. Merriwether, It has been such a long time how pleasant to run into you. How are you doing?"

"Fine Scarlett, and yourself?"

"I'm doing well. And how is your lovely daughter and her family?"

"Oh wonderful they are doing wonderful and your family?"

"The children are doing fine. They are in school now and that leaves me with time on my hands. As I am sure you already know I have given ownership of the mills over to Mr. Wilkes. He is doing wonderful with them. And while I still have ownership of the stores which I plan to pass on to Ella's family when she marries it is being run by Mr. Hugh Elsing. So you can see that my time is all my own. Now I'm just trying to find things to do."

"Oh I didn't know that you are so free now."

"I must be going I am on an errand right now and must get it done before school lets out."

"of course Scarlett. Have a good day!"

Scarlett walked away with a smile. She knew that before she got to Melanie's that the information she had just given to Mrs. Merriwether would be to almost all the elderly Atlanta residents. She thought that could work to my benefit. Time would tell. She continued down the street until finally making it to Melanie's door. She knocked and was quickly allowed in. Aunt Pitty was sitting with India in the parlor. The women exchanged pleasantries and were soon sipping tea. Aunt Pitty soon told them that she was going upstairs for a nap for she felt a headache coming on. Scarlett went and helped her aging aunt up and kissed her on the forehead.

With Aunt Pitty gone Scarlett could talk freely with India.

"Have you heard anything from Honey"

"No I haven't but I'm sure I will soon or rather the lawyer will."

"you will let me know right away won't you?"

"Yes I will India now I have something I would like to talk to you about."

"Ok Scarlett, I'm listening" India said apprehensively.

"I wanted to get some one else's insight to this before I spoke to Melanie and Ashley about it. I was thinking that they would really like to have a little girl. Melanie has always loved children. Well I was thinking what if they could have a child but not naturally."

"What do you mean Scarlett I'm not sure I understand you."

"What do you think of them maybe adopting a child?"

"I think that is a wonderful idea. I know they would love any child that came to them."

"Do you think I should speak to them about it or would you like to?"

"Me? You mean I could ask them. You don't want to get the glory for the idea."

"India of course you may. And no I don't want any glory for anything. I just want them to be happy."

"I'll ask them tonight and be there to tell you what they said tomorrow morning once the children have went to school of course."

"Good I'll look forward to hearing from you." Scarlett rose and quickly hugged India. And with a fast farewell was gone from the house.

That day went slower than any day ever had. She told the children at supper about them staying at the Wilkes for a week or so. Wade was excited while Ella was more nervous. Scarlett promised her though it wouldn't be for long. She had some business for Auntie Suellen to take care of. With that all of Ella's young fears were rested.

The next morning the children were dressed and fed and set on their way and Scarlett was left to wait for India. She tried to read a book then she tried to write a letter. But she couldn't concentrate long enough for any thing. Finally she set to writing lists of things that she needed to pack for her trip. She wrote one of things that absolutely had to go and one of things if the Wilkes said yes. She had in mind to go pick out a child at the orphanage in Savannah. She would have her aunts in Savannah have their lawyers draw up the paperwork needed and would bring them back for the Wilkes to sign. If there was anything that Scarlett was good at it was planning. She prepared herself the best she could that they would say no. That was a possibility.

An hour later she heard a knock on the door and Pork bringing India into the house. Millie led India into the office where Scarlett sat over her lists. Scarlett then led India into the nearby parlor. India was beaming. Hopefully for the reasons Scarlett suspected. Scarlett asked Millie to bring some tea in.

"India you look very happy this morning."

"yes I could barely keep myself from coming to you last night"

"Can I take that They were receptive to the idea?"

"More than that they thanked me for bringing it up they had been thinking of it themselves. But Scarlett I have to confess I accidentally let it slip that you were behind it."

"India that is ok. I don't mind but when they thank me I'm going to tell them it was I who thought of it but it was your enthusiasm that got the ball rolling so to speak."

"Ok what is our next move?"

"I'm going to Savannah on some family business and I thought that I would have a look around at the orphanage there. If I find a child that fits what we are looking for I will have my Aunt Pauline's lawyer draw up the proper paperwork and hopefully bring the paperwork and the baby home to Melanie and Ashley."

"I can't believe that this is happening. I'm so happy."

"so am I. Of course I will telegram you with any news."

"Well I best get back. I have a committee meeting this morning."

"Good Bye India. Have a great day!"

Scarlett then called Millie and Esther to help her pack for her trip and for the children's stay at their Aunt's house. Soon the women were so busy that Scarlett didn't have time to worry about all the shopping she needed to do for the baby if she brought one home. Packing took all day to every ones surprise. It wouldn't have taken so long if they wouldn't have laughed as much. But every one was in a great mood. Scarlett couldn't wait to bring home a baby for Melanie. She only hoped that she would find one on this trip. Scarlett suddenly thought I don't want to go by my self to Savannah I need at least a personal maid. She decided to ask Esther to go along. She liked Millie but she was a little more outgoing than Esther. Her aunt's would much prefer the quiet Esther. Scarlett sent a quick telegram telling her aunts of her coming the next morning but not to take any trouble preparing for it would be a very short visit.

Soon the family was in bed for the night. Scarlett could barely sleep she was so excited. But she finally fell into a deep dreamless sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Scarlett blinked as the train slowly made it's way to Savannah. She hated traveling but it would be worth it. She thought of the baby that she would be bringing back to Melanie. And she would have the deed for Tara to give to Suellen. She started to drift off to sleep eventually. By the time she woke up they were a third of the way there. She decided to eat a sandwich she had packed. She was soon reading the book she had brought.

After a day and a half days she finally arrived in Savannah. She exited the train and went to go look for Esther and find a carriage to Aunt Pauline's Home. Finally she found Esther and a carriage and was on her way to the small house that her aunt's kept in Savannah. Nothing had changed it seemed. It was still quiet. Fifteen minutes later they arrived at her aunt's house. Aunt Pauline was seen looking out her window as she arrived. As Scarlett made her way to the door her aunt rushed out to greet her. She led them in and got them settled. Scarlett was glad that her aunt wasn't attacking her behavior right now. She was nervous about her meeting the next morning. First she would talk with Mother Superior and then the priest and finally the bishop. Hopefully they would sell her Careens share of Tara. Then she would go to the orphanage to talk to them about a baby.

Aunt Pauline rattled on and on barely noticing how little Scarlett spoke. But Scarlett was careful to do every thing the way a lady would and say all the right things. After they finally ate dinner. Soon after dinner Scarlett was shown to her room again and they called it a night.

Scarlett arose early the next morning and went down to breakfast after she dressed. While eating she filled her aunt in on her plans for the day. Her aunt was shocked as every one else was in the change in her niece's attitude and demeanor. She was not the same person she was months ago. After breakfast Scarlett prepared to leave. She hugged her aunt as she left. Pauline said a silent prayer that every thing would go as planned.

The office of Mother Superior was stuffy and just slightly untidy. Scarlett had met with Mother Superior and was now waiting for Father Finnegan to come in. Hopefully it all would go the way she hoped.

"Mrs. Butler It's nice to meet you. Mother Superior has told me of your situation. It is not up to me but if you will permit me to help you plead your case to the Bishop perhaps we can get this resolved."

"Thank you Father."

The two waited for a few minutes until the door opened and the bishop walked in.

"Well we need to make this meeting fast I have another meeting across town in two hours."

"Yes sir. Mrs. Butler has came in to talk to us about buying her sister's share of the family plantation from the Catholic church."

"And how did the church become part owners in this plantation?"

"It was Mrs. Butlers sister's dowry into the Convent."

"Well Mrs. Butler I don't know how you wish to resolve this issue."

"Sir I want to buy her share from the church. I'm willing to pay any amount you deem necessary for this to happen. I want to give all of Tara to our middle sister and her husband. They have four children and I want to give them something for a legacy for the children."

"Well I don't know how much a plantation is worth these days. Let me talk to a Lawyer and see if we can come up with an agreeable amount."

"Here sir this is my card it has my contact information. Please contact me as soon as a decision has been made."

"Mrs. Butler you have my word I will let you know as soon as we have made a decision."

"Thank you"

Scarlett left quickly. She would have skipped but didn't want to cause a scene so near her aunt. She called the carriage and asked them to take her to the nearest orphanage. As the driver drove to the orphanage Scarlett sat and stared lost in thought.

I wonder what Rhett is up too. I miss him so much. How can I ever get him back if he never see's me any more? Maybe if I hadn't been so upset about Ella I would have been able to convince him that I loved him. No then he would be convinced I'm a bad mother. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even realize they had arrived.

Charleston was loud as Rhett slammed the window shut. The telegram still clenched in his fingers. In the months since he last saw Scarlett he had found some meager comfort in the arms of Lorena a woman of little consequence. Now she was dead after giving birth to his twins. His children he thought, I killed her with my children. How can I look at them and not know that I caused them to lose their mother. My own selfishness did it. I wasn't there.

Lorena had been sent to Savannah to family when her family learned of her condition. In Savannah just days ago she had died in Childbirth after the delivery of the second daughter. Rhett blamed himself even though he tried to tell himself that she would have died had he been there. The orphanage had sent the papers needed for him to sign for the children to be put up for adoption and he readily signed them. Children deserved better than what he could give them.

I killed her just like I almost did Scarlett. Oh Scarlett how I miss your dancing green eyes. As he thought of Scarlett he poured himself a glass of brandy and swallowed it down pouring another as he sat down and started to stare off out the window.

Scarlett sat in the waiting room for one of the attendants to see to her. She could barely sit still. She wanted to run into the nursery and grab the first little girl that she found. But she would force herself to be calm and ladylike. She had been sitting there for two hours and fought the urge to yell at someone for the delay. Soon she saw an older lady coming towards her. Scarlett held her breath as she saw her nod to her to come closer.

"Hello My name is Mrs. Scarlett Butler."

"Yes the receptionist told me what you are here for and who you are."

"Then you know what I'm here for."

"Yes first let us go into my office and we can start some paperwork. I've telegrammed The Wilkes and have received a reply in the affirmative that you will be acting on their behalf."

They entered the organized office and took their seats as the attendant was searching for the correct paper. The plaque on the table said Mrs. Ruth Walker. Scarlett assumed that this was the ladies name.

Scarlett soon was answering every question relating to Melanie and Ashley. Soon they were done with all the basics. And the got to the important details of what they were looking for.

"They would like a baby if possible."

"We have several here Would they prefer a girl or a boy?"

"A girl."

'Well now that shortens our list considerably as we only have two baby girls. Just a few days old. But they are twins and we would hate to split them up."

"I'm sure that Mr. and Mrs. Wilkes would love them both."

"what if they wouldn't?"

"Then I will adopt the other. Melanie is like a sister to me so they would be still in the family."

"Are you sure your husband would agree to this?"

"yes he wants more children but we don't know if there will be any more children."

" Ok I think we have every thing in order here why don't we go look at those babies."

Mrs. Walker led Scarlett down a long hallway to the nursery.

"If you will wait right here I will have the nurses bring out the babies."

Scarlett waited patiently for the babies. But nothing could prepare her for the shock that she was about to receive. The nurses and Mrs. Walker wheeled out two small bassinets. Scarlett peered down at the two sleeping babies. She took a step back clutching her chest. She couldn't breath. All of a sudden she felt dizzy and sick. As if in slow motion Scarlett fell to the floor out cold. The two women stared helplessly at the woman who just fainted.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Mrs. Walker called for a nurse to bring some smelling salts and a nurse quickly brought them. She worked fast to bring Scarlett around. Slowly Scarlett came around. She groaned as she opened her eyes. She looked around as she realized where she was. Mrs. Walker was rushing around trying to help her up and asking a million questions and not giving her a second to answer them. Finally she was back on her feet staring on two almost exact replicas of her little Bonnie. She tried to fight the feeling of Nauseous that was coming over her in waves. Rhett must be the father she thought but no he wouldn't do that to me no matter how angry he was at me. Scarlett thought.

"Mrs. Butler are you ok?

"Yes Mrs. Walker I'm fine now just a bit of shock. You see my husband and I had a little girl but she passed away a couple of years ago and these babies look just like her."

"I'm sure it is just a coincidence."

"Do you know who the parents were?"

"Yes just let me look at their records here." picking up a chart she read. "Ah yes their mother was a Lenora Smith and the father was a Mr. Rhett Butler."

Scarlett stared at the woman as if she had seen a ghost. Tears started to flow down her cheek. This hurt. She had always known that Rhett had never been truly faithful to her even when they were living together but she never expected this. She would just have to get over her shock. Melanie needed a baby. And maybe just maybe two would make them even more happy. She must put her pain behind her and do what she must for Melanie.

"May I hold one?"

"Of course you may"

Scarlett lifted one small baby from their bassinet and cradled the little body. I would love this baby just as much as Melly. She thought as she held her closer to her. Softly she hummed an old lullaby that mammy had sung to her as a child. Yes she would be taking these two little ones home with her. But the question on her mind would she be able to give them up when she got to Atlanta. Yes she would give them to Melanie. She would not be selfish this time. She would be like her mother and think of others first.

"Mrs. Walker when could you have the paperwork drawn up for me to take these two babies to Mrs. And Mr. Wilkes?"

"I have most of it done when we sat down earlier I just have to sign them and have you sign transport papers."

"Good lets get that done. Another question If They can't take both how do I go about adopting one?"

"After they are out of our care you may have your lawyer draw up adoption papers. Of course both you and the Wilkes will need to be going to a judge to have them finalized in either case."

Scarlett and Mrs. Walker went back to her office where she prepared the paperwork for the babies and Scarlett signed the transport papers. Mrs. Walker went to the nursery to have the nurse prepare the babies for departure. Scarlett called out to the driver to go pick Esther up from her aunt's house to help bring the babies home and to shop for baby things that Scarlett hadn't thought about bringing. Mrs. Walker and one of the nurses brought the babies into the office. They were still in their bassinets. Scarlett asked if it was alright for them to wait in the lobby for her carriage to return with her maid to help take the babies home. After Mrs. Walker gave the affirmative she gave Scarlett a cup of tea and left to go do her rounds checking on the children.

Scarlett kept looking anxiously out the small window for her carriage when finally it arrived she saw Esther rush out the door and up the walk. Scarlett quickly opened the door and directed her to take one of the babies while she took the other. With some difficulties they managed to get into the carriage and decided to go get the things they had forgotten to bring with them for the babies. When they arrived to the store Scarlett got out of the carriage after handing the baby she was holding to Esther. She decided to run in and do her shopping after all it would be quicker. She bought a small baby carriage that would fit both babies easily for right at present. She also remembered to by extra diaper material. And a few bottles. She finally finished and took her purchases out to the carriage after fifteen minutes of maneuvering they finally got it loaded. Finally they were on their way home to Aunt Pauline's.

Scarlett was tired. She forgot how tiring it was to have newborns in the house. But Aunt Pauline and Esther helped her as much as possible. It had been two days since she had met with the Bishop. Scarlett was beginning to be her old impatient self that she was trying so hard not to be anymore. She got up that morning with a slight headache from not getting enough sleep. But she was to stubborn to allow a little head ache keeping her from her duties of caring for the children. They had finally learned how to use the bottles and when she went down stairs Aunt Pauline and Esther was sitting in the parlor each with a baby in hand feeding them. Scarlett went to the kitchen and made three cups of tea for them and carried them back to the parlor where the two women were just putting the babies down to sleep. They each took a cup and as Scarlett took a seat a knock on the door was heard. Esther rose and went to the door.

"I have a letter here for a Mrs. Scarlett Butler."

"Thank you sir." Esther said taking the large letter from him. "Mrs. Butler you have a letter." she said handing Scarlett the envelope. Scarlett looked it over and read the address. It was from Uncle Henry. "I believe I will take this upstairs and read it." She told them as she walked out of the room. She ran up the stairs to her room and ripped the letter open. It was quite thick and was definitely more than one page.

_Dear Scarlett,_

_I had no idea that things have become so bad between you and Rhett. He sent these to me days ago and since I have no idea as to when you will be returning home I have sent them to you. Please think hard before you sign these papers. It is a divorce agreement while it is completely fair terms he offers you would be amiss not to think of the results for your children and yourself for that matter. Please do not sign them until after we can speak in person. _

_Yours cordially,_

_Henry Hamilton_

As she read the last line of the letter she dropped the papers. She knew that someday she would get them but she had no idea it would be so soon. Her legs felt like rubber and would no longer support her shaking body. She fell to her knees her body riddled by muffled sobs. "Oh God I can't lose him" she thought "I love him why didn't I tell him so before he left with Bonnie. Why didn't I treat him nicer. Why was I such a child. He wouldn't have left him if I had been a lady."

She cried for what seemed for hours when she heard a knock on her door. "Just a moment" Scarlett called out as she washed her eyes out at the basin. She opened the door to find Esther standing there with another letter. "A letter from the convent. Ma'am." she said giving it to Scarlett. Scarlett opened the letter right away and sighed in relief. The catholic church had decided that they did not want a share of a plantation that was barely making a profit. They asked for a reasonable amount and Scarlett could telegram Uncle Henry to wire her the money right away at the bank in Savannah. She wrote out the telegram and asked Esther to take it right away for her. Her headache was coming back and she would lie down for a bit.

Scarlett slept very little and her head felt like it was going to explode. She didn't get up for supper which worried her aunt very much. She came up to check on her that night and found her in so much pain that she sent for the doctor immediately. While waiting for the doctor she stumbled upon Scarlett's letter from Uncle Henry. She knew that she should not read it as it was private but she couldn't help herself. In shock she read every word. No she would not think badly of her niece this time. Scarlett may have been many things but no woman deserved to be abandoned and then there was the babies down stairs. They looked just like Rhett and Scarlett's little girl that had died. She didn't need long to figure out their connection to Rhett. Poor Scarlett to have such a shock to her system and then the divorce papers. No wonder her head hurt her so.

The doctor soon came and gave Scarlett some tonic to help with the pain. He gave Pauline some extra just in case that the pain continued. Scarlett fell into a dark dreamless sleep.

When she woke up the next morning her head was still a little foggy but the pain was gone. She stretched and got out of bed. She called Esther who helped her get ready for the day. She needed to go telegram India about the babies and then she had to go to the bank and see if the funds were wired yet and if they were she was heading off to the church. She rushed through breakfast and her aunt only stopped her long enough to make sure her headache was gone. Pauline wanted to discuss Rhett with Scarlett but didn't want to cause a fight between them. They were getting along so well. It was almost like having her sister Ellen back even if it was her niece.

Two hours later Scarlett arrived at the church. She entered it and said a quick prayer of thanks. She found Father Finnegan and asked him if the Bishop was there still. After learning that he was in fact still there she went to the offices. An hour later she had the deed to Tara in her hands and was ready to leave for Atlanta the next Saturday. She should have been happy but the letter was still running through her mind. "Well I'll just have to think this over and I'll talk to Uncle Henry when I get back. Maybe if I can just see Rhett again maybe I could figure out how to fix this." Scarlett was lost in thought as she arrived back at her aunt's. She announced that she would be leaving that Saturday. Hopefully Melanie would have the nursery ready by then she had sent another telegram to India before arriving back there.

The rest of the week went by fast while they packed and bought things for traveling with two babies and themselves. She was taking so much more back with her then she had brought.

Finally they found themselves all loaded on the train to Atlanta. Scarlett settled down to sleep for a while before the babies woke up. It was going to be a very long trip.


	22. Chapter 22

_A/n Thank you for all your reviews. Please be patient with me I've got some idea's of where this story is going. So just bare with me. I hope you all enjoy the rest of it. I promise it will get finished eventually. I'm sorry if it is moving quickly I am trying to slow it down. Lets just say that this story is taking a life of it's own._

Chapter 22

Scarlett knocked on the door as she shifted the baby that she was holding. Uncle Peter who was barely getting around these days opened the door and lead Scarlett and Esther into the parlor. Melanie rushed to Scarlett and with out a word pulled the baby into her arms. Ashley took the baby from Esther. As he looked down at the baby horror struck him. "She looks like Bonnie" He thought. He looked at Melanie who after looking close in the babies eyes recognized the same thing.

"Scarlett What do you know about these babies?"

"I know that they were born just a few days ago. That their mother was originally from Charleston and that she died in childbirth."

"What about the father?"

"Oh Ashley what does it matter?" Scarlett asked.

"It matters to me. Do you know who the father is?" Ashley said handing the baby back to Esther.

"yes but I still don't see why that matters."

"Scarlett" Ashley said in a tone Scarlett never heard before. But she knew that she had better be honest and tell him what he wanted to know. Even though it killed her to admit it even to the Wilkes.

"Rhett is the father." She said with a tear forming in her eye.

"Scarlett that can't be true." Melanie exclaimed.

"Melly it is true. Just look at them they look like my bonnie except their eyes are brown instead of Blue."

"Scarlett I'm sorry but I can't raise these children as my own. I could raise any child in the world just not these two."

"Ashley you can't turn your back on them"

"Scarlett it is no use. I will not be prevailed upon to go against what my heart is telling me."

Melanie stood helpless at her husbands side. She felt as if she had lost her baby again. India tried to reason with Ashley but to no prevail. He would not bend nor would he explain his reasons for abandoning the babies. Scarlett took the baby back from Melanie knowing it was no use. She motioned India to come closer as she left the room.

"India I'm going to get these babies set up in my house. I don't think it's going to work trying to get Ashley to take these babies or even just one. But I'm not giving up on finding a baby for them." India nodded while Scarlett continued. "I'm going to Charleston. I need to see Rhett and I'll go to the Orphanage there. I can't believe there is not one here yet."

"Scarlett I'm sure my brother has his reasons. And I know that you will do your best. What will become of the babies?"

"I'm not sending them back to that place. I know that for sure. I'm thinking I may adopt them myself. I am disappointed with your brother not angry."

Scarlett called out her goodbyes to the weeping Melanie and Ashley who was struggling to console her. India saw her to the door. "India I'm sorry I'm leaving the house a mess for you to deal with."

"That is ok around here I'm used to messes."

It took Scarlett almost two hours to get the babies set up at her house. She decided that even though she would prefer to wait she had best go to Charleston right away. She telegrammed her Aunt Eulalie telling her that she would be arriving in four days. She hurried to the stores and bought some more baby things and rushed to Uncle Henry who would draw up the adoption papers to be signed that afternoon. By the time she returned home she was so tired that she insisted on taking a nap. Millie and Esther took care of the four children and showed Wade and Ella how they could help caring for their new sisters. At first Ella was a little jealous of all the attention that the babies were getting but soon as she learned every thing that she could do she was starting to enjoy the role of big sister.

Scarlett walked in as Wade and Ella was talking to the babies. They were so busy they didn't notice her arrival. So when she spoke she startled them.

" you know we have to name them. How about Wade you name the one you are holding and you name the one you are holding?"

"Can I really Mama?" Ella cried.

"Yes Darling you may." Scarlett smiled.

Wade looked at the little one he was holding. She looked so familiar. He thought carefully and then finally realized she looked like his little sister that died Bonnie. He knew without being told that Rhett was the father. But decided that it would be best if he kept his new found knowledge to himself.

"Katherine Eleanor Butler" Wade announced.

"What a perfect name. We can call her Katie."

"your first name Mama" Ella said.

"yes darling have you thought of a name for the baby your holding yet?"

"Dixie Rose Butler"

"That is quite a southern name my darling" Scarlett said with a laugh. "But I think it will do fine."

"Mama can you take Dixie She makes my arm tingle?"

"yes Ella, I can why don't you go play in your room for a while I would like to talk to Wade for a while."

Ella ran out of the room to go tell her new doll all about the babies. Scarlett sat down in the rocking chair and hummed a bit to the baby. Wade knew that his mother had been looking for a baby for Aunt Melanie.

"Uncle Ashley wouldn't raise Uncle Rhett's baby would he?"

"You know?"

"Ma they look just like bonnie."

"Yes they do. Are you angry with me for deciding to adopt them?"

"Ma I'm not mad I'm proud. It shows what kind of Mother I have. Not many women would take in a baby that their husband fathered by another woman. And it shows how much you've changed a year and a half ago you wouldn't have."

"Oh Wade when did you grow up this much?"

"I don't know Ma I've always been more of a thinker than a doer."

"Wade I'm leaving for a few days tomorrow I'm going to see Rhett. I wanted you to know. I've put it off long enough."

"Ok Ma."

Wade put Katie into her cradle and left Scarlett alone with the babies. As she held Dixie she cried for Bonnie and the little one she had lost. When she finally cried her last tear she put Dixie in her cradle and went to bed.

The next morning after feeding the babies and changing their diapers she kissed and hugged Wade and Ella she left the house for the train station. She decided to stop by Melly's for a few minutes. She arrived with a smile and knocked on the door. Melanie answered the door and flung her arms around Scarlett.

"I was so afraid that you were angry with us that you would never come to see me."

"Melanie I'm not angry I am trying to understand. I can't stay long I'm on my way to see Rhett. I've been putting it off since Ella recovered but I must see him sometime."

"I wish you luck dearest. And I am sorry about Ashley. Well he won't even tell me why but he just can't raise those children. What will become of them?"

"Melly I've decided to adopt them. Wade and Ella named them. Katherine Eleanor Butler and Dixie Rose Butler."

"Oh how wonderful. I bet Wade named Katherine and Ella named Dixie."

"yes you bet right. I was a little startled by Ella's choice but I couldn't refuse her."

"Ella is very charming. She is so much like you!"

"yes she is I'm sorry about this but I really have to catch that train."

"Have a safe trip."

"I will and I'm looking for a baby for you and Ashley still."

The two women embraced and Scarlett was soon on her way to Charleston.

Four days later she arrived at her aunt Eulalie's house in Charleston. Her sister wrote her about what happened in Savannah and Eulalie was shocked to see Scarlet there of all places. She refused to bring up the subject. She knew that Scarlett was looking for a baby for the Wilkes and that she was going to see Rhett. Scarlett had told her the first but the second was her assumption. Scarlett settled in her room and washed her face before coming down and eating with her aunt. She told her aunt that she would be going to the orphanage the next morning and would hopefully be bringing a baby home. Her aunt told her that she would have Henry her manservant get down the cradle from the attic for her. Scarlett thanked her aunt very much and hugged her goodnight.

The next morning Scarlett left before her aunt got up for the day. She called a hired cab and was on her way. She had telegrammed the orphanage to let them know her intentions and had received a telegram in return telling her that they awaited her visit. When she finally made her way to the front door of the orphanage after her arrival she was a nervous wreck. She entered the small lobby and was greeted by a elderly woman. She told the woman her name and the woman went to get the woman in charge. Mrs. Johnson was a stout woman of about forty. She looked at Scarlett appraising her before she spoke.

"Mrs. Butler we received your telegram about the baby and I do believe we have the perfect baby. She was born the day before your telegram arrived and she seems to meet your requirements. Her mother died in childbirth and the father died a few months before the baby was born. So if you will come this way I will show you the baby."

She led Scarlett to a small room where a nurse was sitting holding a small baby. The baby had wisps of blonde hair with the brownest eyes she had ever seen. She cradled the small baby after the nurse handed her the baby. The baby was small just like Beau had been. She knew at once that she was the perfect baby for The Wilkes. After twenty minutes she told Mrs. Johnson that she would like to take this baby to the Wilkes. An hour later she left with the baby and the paperwork. She went straight to her Aunt Eulalie's house and took the baby in. She asked her aunt if she could watch the baby for her she had some errands to run. After a few minutes her Aunt told her she would and Scarlett headed to her Mother-in-Laws home to see Rhett.

She was scared at the thought of seeing Rhett again. Could she hold her anger? Could she act the lady even every part of her wanted to tell him how lowdown and rotten he was for leaving when Ella was so close to death. "I won't let him get the better of me this time. I will show him I'm not the same woman he left in Atlanta" She thought. "If it is the last thing I do."


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N Thank you for all your reviews. I love getting them. I'm sorry if I didn't sound like I was when I posted the last chapter. I do listen to all your suggestions and often I do listen and try to make changes where needed all while trying to remain true to my story._

Chapter 23

Scarlett knocked on the Butler's door. She shifted her weight from one foot to another as she anxiously waited for the door to be opened. She heard some one walking towards the door. She took one last opportunity to straighten herself. As the door opened a young servant peered out at her.

"yes May I help you?"

"My name is Mrs. Scarlett Butler I am here to see my husband."

"Yes ma'am" she said as she led her down the small hallway to the parlor where Mrs. Eleanor Butler was sitting. Mrs. Butler looked up from her embroidery work. She stood up and rushed to hug her daughter in law. "Scarlett my dear it is so good to see you again. How is your dear children?"

"They are fine. I unfortunately could not bring them this time."

"Then your daughter is well"

"Yes she is recovered."

"Thank God. You are here to see Rhett I suppose."

"Yes Ma'am if that is alright."

"of course dear. Let me just go and let him know you are here."

Mrs. Butler walked to the Library. And entered without knocking with out stopping to give him time to adjust to the light as she lit the lamp she said "your wife is here to speak with you. I suggest that you try to pull yourself together and make some appearance of being a gentleman."

With that she left the room to a shocked Rhett. What the devil is she doing here. Doesn't she know when to leave well enough alone. I thought that when I left her at Tara she would get the hint. How dare her come here to my home. He thought as he lit his cigar and poured another glass of Brandy.

Scarlett entered the room. It reeked of cigar smoke and alcohol. It was so overpowering she nearly couldn't hide the nauseous feeling that was overcoming her. She walked unsteadily to the desk and took a seat across from Rhett. Rhett stared contemptuously at her.

"Well Rhett dear what are you doing hiding yourself?"

"Hiding something you would know about. My pet."

"how you do run on Rhett. I have no reason to hide."

"True you have never been one to hide even when it may compromise your honor if exposed."

"Oh Rhett do try to be civil."

"now you want to be civil. That is rich my pet." He sneered.

"I received your little package."

"then you have signed them."

"No Rhett nor do I have intention of doing so."

"Scarlett I will be rid of you. You can either sign them now or we can have a judge proclaim us divorced and you receive nothing. It is your choice but choose wisely my pet I will ruin you if you do not sign and sign quickly."

"Are you threatening me Rhett Butler?"

" I never threaten my dear I always tell you exactly what will happen."

"I will not be intimidated by you Mr. Butler."

"Why do you want to stay in a marriage that is loveless?" Rhett snarled.

"loveless on one side perhaps."

"So how is your precious Mr. Wilkes?"

"happily married Thank God."

"Poor you. You must be miserable."

"actually you couldn't be more wrong. I'm happy for Melanie and him. I am miserable with out you. I meant what I said when you left. I do love you."

"Love what do you know of love. You threw away love when it was right in front of you to chase your precious Ashley Wilkes."

"I know more about love that you. First I know that I never loved Ashley Wilkes. I loved the thought of everything my mother wanted for her daughter. Pa was so right when he told me years ago that I could never be happy with him. I wasted all that time chasing a stupid childish dream. Mr. Wilkes is nothing more than a man who speaks of the past and honor. Honor left us along time ago with Sherman when he marched through."

"Always after what you can't have my pet."

"What ever do you mean?"

"First Mr. Wilkes and now me."

"Rhett I know you still love me. I saw the look in your eye when you came to Tara and saw me."

"I was merely worried about finding Ella"

"But you weren't concerned to stay while Ella barely clung to life. Or through the months of Therapy to regain her ability to walk."

"I wouldn't stay and allow you to use the children to snare me in your trap again, Scarlett."

"I am not so low to use my children to get you back Rhett."

"So now you play the proud mother."

"Don't you dare make light of my motherhood you don't know how much I've sacrificed for them"

"you sacrifice now that is funny." Rhett laughed.

"you weren't there when Wade was starving at Tara and I would go with out eating so he would have food. You were not there when Ella cried in pain as she learned to walk again and I didn't sleep for days so I could hold her till the pain subsided. You weren't there when I had to tell them that you left. Let me remind you that when you left me you left them too. I was the one that held them when they cried. I'm the one who comforts Ella when her nightmares come. I've never Abandoned them."

"Well how noble you are." he told her with a blank look. He had never heard Scarlett talk so passionately about her children. He remembered Melanie telling once about her giving up her food so Wade could eat. He did not know what to make of it she was yelling like she usually did when she was angry. She wasn't throwing things or pouting. She was being mature. This was a new side of Scarlett and he wondered how much longer that it would last.

"Do not patronize me Rhett Butler. You are a cad."

"Is that the worst you can do my dear Mrs. Butler."

"how you do run on Rhett. I simply do not know what you mean."

"you mean you don't know. You seemed to know well enough how to be uncivil while we lived together. You may fool some people however you do not fool me. You can believe that you are a better mother but soon enough your spots will show."

"Rhett You can say anything you want about me I know I deserve it about how I treated you but Do NOT bring my children into this. They are innocent children."

"I'm not attacking the children my pet. Merely your parenting skills."

"you should talk Rhett Butler. You left Wade and Ella as the only father they have ever known. You don't keep in touch with them. Then you come to look for Ella and when you find her you leave. And while you don't know whether she is alive you go and get a woman pregnant with your twins. Oh yes I know about them."

"How do know…….." Rhett started but Scarlett interrupted him.

"They are now in my home. If you wish to meet your daughters you may come to Atlanta because I will not be returning unless it is an emergency."

"How Dare you bring them into your home as if I would want you to raise my children."

"They stopped being your children when you signed the papers for them to be adopted."

"You will regret the day you brought my children into that mausoleum you call a house."

"If you want to know their names are Katherine Eleanor Butler and Dixie Rose Butler."

"you Wrench!"

"Good bye Rhett. I do hope that you do come see your daughters. They are truly beautiful and they do look so much like you."

Scarlett rose to leave. She looked at him and said "Rhett I do love you and I hope that someday you realize that for all your anger you still love me."

She walked out of the room shaking with anger. Mrs. Butler came to her and asked if she was ok and if she would like a cup of tea after a sigh she said that she would love a cup of tea. The two women sat and talked for hours about the children except Scarlett didn't tell her about the twins. They talked about Scarlett's business'. Eleanor was shocked but surprisingly she felt a little proud of her daughter in law's accomplishments. She found Scarlett to be charming and ladylike and told her at the end of the visit that she hoped to see her again. Scarlett told her that she was leaving the next morning for Atlanta but that she would write soon. Scarlett gave her mother in law a hug and left Eleanor to her thoughts.

Mrs. Butler walked to the Library and entered the room where her son sat brooding. "Rhett you love her. Go after her. Don't let her leave without letting her know how you feel!"

"Mother I love you but you don't understand. It's much more complicated than you realize."

"I was married to your father don't tell me about complicated. She loves you and wants you back. I don't know why she loves you but she loves you."

Mrs. Butler left the room angrily. Rhett thought what did Scarlett say to his mother to bewitch her that way. Did Scarlett tell her about the twins? No mother would have said something about them if she had. Scarlett's eyes still turned that fiery green when she was angry but she didn't scream. What was that about? He tried to wrap his mind around the change in her behavior but didn't know what to think about it. Was it real or was it just for show.

Scarlett entered Aunt Eulalie's to find Aunt Pauline and Eulalie sitting in the parlor with the baby. Aunt Pauline hugged her niece. "You love that man don't you?" "Yes" Scarlett said as she started to cry on her aunts shoulder. "shhhh It's ok. Everything is going to be ok. Just don't sign anything." Scarlett raised her head. "how do you know?"

"I am sorry Scarlett I found them in your room when you had that head ache."

Scarlett couldn't be mad at her aunt after all she had left them out where anyone could find them. "I am not signing them. I won't I can't." she then started rambling telling her aunts about the twins and how they were Rhett's and how she had adopted them and how she came here to talk to Rhett and find a baby for the Wilkes. It all poured out of Scarlett. She cried on her aunts shoulders like she would of her own mother if she was still alive. For the first time in her life she allowed them to comfort her.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N The lullaby in this chapter is an american wrote Irish Lullaby that I found online. I will post the web address as soon as I find it again.

Chapter 24

Scarlett rushed upstairs when she returned to Atlanta four days later. She rushed to where the babies lay sleeping holding the baby she had brought home for Melanie. She sighed when she saw them. Millie came in to check on the babies and was quite surprised to see Scarlett leaning over little Katherine's cradle.

"Mrs. Butler How was your trip?"

"I had a pleasant trip for the most part. How have the children been?"

"They have been good as gold. Wade and Ella have been going to school every day and are doing their homework as soon as they return like you want them to. The twins are doing fine. The are not as fussy as most babies are."

"That is to say right now they aren't" Scarlett laughed.

"And who is this little one?"

"This is the little girl I found for Melanie and Ashley. I am leaving in a little while to go there to take this angel."

Esther knocked on the door. "Mrs. Butler a Miss India Wilkes is here to see you."

"Please bring her on up. I'm not ready to leave these little ones."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Should I go prepare some tea?"

"Yes please and we will serve our guest down in the parlor."

"Yes ma'am"

Scarlett took a seat in the Rocking chair. She was glad that she had bought a second rocking chair now as she watched India make her way in the door.

"Scarlett I'm so glad you have returned. I thought that perhaps you didn't find a baby since you didn't come over right away. I should have been more patient I know but I just couldn't wait to find out for one more minute."

"India that is quite alright. I wanted to see my girls before coming over. I really did miss them. I can't wait to see Wade and Ella either for that matter."

"Is that the baby?" India said indicated the infant Scarlett held.

"Yes it's a little girl. Blonde hair and brown eyes. Her father died before she was born and the mother died shortly after giving birth. No other family member would take her."

"Melanie will love her."

"India the most amazing thing is that she looks so much like Beau when he was born. Maybe it is fate that I found this baby."

"No she was sent by God. You just were lead their by angels."

"India would you care for some tea before we go back to Melanie's house?"

"Yes I believe I would."

Scarlett led India down the stairs and to the parlor. India looked around fascinated by the sights she saw. It was a beautiful house. Scarlett noticed "I'm planning to redecorate this house. I don't believe it is very child friendly. Especially with two little ones who will be getting into every thing soon enough."

"I see what you mean" India replied noticing many glass items.

After they drank their tea and discussed decoration ideas they left for Melanie's. Scarlett didn't need to knock with India with her. They found Melanie in the parlor darning Ashley's socks. Ashley was at work at the mills. India instructed Melanie to close her eyes after putting her darning away. Once her eyes were closed Scarlett placed the baby in her arms. Melanie's eyes flew open. "Oh I can't believe it."

"She is a girl her father died before she was born and her mother died shortly after she was born. I double checked the records before bringing her home. I have the paperwork and all you need to do is sign them and have Uncle Henry take them to a judge to get signed."

"She looks like Beau when he was born. How old is she?"

"about two weeks now. Just a week younger than my twins."

"how rude of me please sit down. Uncle Peter can you have Martha get the cradle from the attack, please."

Scarlett and India sat down and drank some tea when it was offered. Melanie asked if the baby had a name and when she replied that she did not, Melanie decided to wait for Ashley. She had sent Uncle Peter down to the mill to ask Ashley to return home for lunch. 'Please God let him let us keep this baby."

Rhett knocked on Eulalie's door. When the door was opened by a older than he remembered Aunt Eulalie He gently asked to see Scarlett.

"I'm sorry Mr. Butler but your wife has returned to her children in Atlanta four days ago."

"I am very sorry for bothering you ma'am."

With that said Eulalie closed the door. Rhett wheeled around seething with anger. How dare she just announce that she had adopted his children with out his consent and then just leave town. Well if she thought that this would get him home to her she could just rot in hell. That She devil. Well he would show her that no matter what games she was playing he wasn't playing. He was done with games.

Ashley arrived home to a quiet house. The baby had woke up and been fed and had fallen back to sleep. Ashley walked into the parlor and stopped and stared at his wife bending over a cradle.

"Melanie, What is going on here?"

"Oh Ashley, Scarlett has found us the most perfect baby. She has blonde hair and brown eyes so unusual for a baby this young. Her father died before she was born and her mother God rest her soul died just shortly after she was born. She looks like Beau when he was born."

"Whoa slow down." Ashley said with a smile. He walked to the cradle and peered down into the sleeping babies face. She looked beautiful and not a bit like Rhett Butler. He couldn't understand himself why he would not raise Rhett Butler's children but all he knew that deep inside of him anger flowed when he thought of Rhett's behavior to his own family. He would not tell Melanie though for she still thought there was some good in the man. "Well I think I am going to have to get to know our new baby. Does she have a name?"

"You mean she is ours?"

"Yes but you still haven't answered my question?"

"I wanted to wait until you came home. I was thinking of Anne Marie Wilkes."

"Then her name is Anne Marie Wilkes."

Melanie and Ashley signed the papers and sent them to Uncle Henry who had been awaiting for the papers. Scarlett said her goodbyes quickly to get home and see her children. She was so happy that it all worked out. Now if only Rhett would be reasonable and at least come meet his children. She loved him with all her heart. Just as she arrived home she saw Wade and Ella running to her. She welcomed them into her embrace. "I'm so glad to be home with you my darlings." Together they walked into the house and went up to see the babies. Scarlett picked up Dixie while Wade gently lifted Katie. Millie brought in their bottles knowing that they soon would be wanting them. Ella prepared the diapers for the babies. Ten minutes later the babies woke up crying. Scarlett hummed as she started to feed the little one. Wade quickly started feeding Katie. Ella stared at both in complete Awe.

"You have a new baby cousin her name is Anne Marie Wilkes."

"Aunt Melanie had a baby?" Ella asked wide eyed.

"Not exactly do you remember how we got Katie and Dixie?"

"You brought them back and signed papers and now they are ours.'

"yes dear that is how Aunt Melanie and Uncle Ashley are having a new member."

"when will we see her Ma?"

"How would you like me to invite them all to dinner this Saturday?"

"yes Mama."

"Good then I will send the invitation out this evening."

Scarlett put the baby up to her shoulder to burp her while Wade copied his mothers movements. Soon they had the babies burped and diapered and back to sleep. Wade and Ella went to their rooms and started their homework. Scarlett settled down with the babies for a while. She just watched them sleep. She didn't even notice the shadow at the door way.

Rhett stood their not believing what he saw. Scarlett was never the type to sit patiently watching her children sleep and here she was watching his children that wasn't hers. Could she really have changed that much. No he thought this is just a game. She is playing a game to try and win me back. Well you just play this game my pet but you had better be treating these children better than you did me. He thought as he watched her. He knew that he should make his presence known But he was transfixed by the sight of her watching his babies sleep.

All of a sudden one of the babies woke up. Rhett didn't know which one but stood amazed at Scarlett lifted her out of the cradle and into her arms. Scarlett sat in her rocking chair and slowly rocked the little one singing an Irish Lullaby.

"Over in Killarney, Many years ago, Me Mither sang a song to me, In tones so sweet and low, In her good ould Irish way, and I'd give the world to hear her sing to me again this day." Scarlett sang in a hushed voice. "Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-Loo-rali. Too-ra-loo-ral, Hush now don't you cry! Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-rall, that's an Irish Lullaby."

The baby quieted but wasn't quite asleep. So Scarlett continued to talk to the baby.

"Oh Dixie what a beautiful baby you are. Someday soon I hope you will meet your daddy. He is a very good man. We have had our share of troubles most brought on by myself. But if I know one thing I know I love him. And I believe some where in that hidden heart of his he still loves me. But even if He never comes back to us darling I promise you and Katie will never have to worry about a thing. I'm your mother I will never leave you and you will only be in the midst of the best families. No Yankee carpetbaggers for you. I've learned so much these past few years. All I want, All I'll ever want is for you to be healthy and happy. I love you so much. Wade and Ella think you a gift and you want to know a secret. So do I."

Dixie had fallen back to sleep so Scarlett slowly got up and returned her to her cradle. She turned around to leave the room only to find herself face to face with Rhett. She couldn't breath. She tried not to blink for fear it was just an illusion and that he would disappear if she did. She straightened her self up and smiled her biggest smile and waited.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Rhett What are you doing here?"

"why wouldn't I be here my pet?"

"Well for one you said you were never coming here again."

"It would seem that you have something here that is mine after all"

"Rhett we need to leave this room now"

"Why my dear? You would not deny me seeing my own daughters would you?" Rhett sneered.

"No I would never do that. What I mean is If you are continue to be rude you will not do so in the presence of the children. Not Wade or Ella or Katie or Ella. I will not allow them to be subject to hearing us fight again. They deserve better than that. So if we can continue this in the Library I will be appreciate it. And no drinking in the house. You'll find all the alcohol that was in the house is gone."

"Very well lead the way"

Scarlett angrily led Rhett down to the Library. She knew it might get ugly and she did not want the children to hear them fighting again. Never again. She also decided to not get so mad she lost control of herself.

"So Pet you are still playing that game of being a good mother I see."

"Rhett This is not a game."

"then what is it? My pet."

"This is me raising my children all four of them. Wade, Ella, Katie, and Dixie."

"I'll be moving my things into the other spare bed room."

"Wade and Ella will be so happy."

"Don't play games. I'm staying to watch you and make sure you are doing right for my children you make one wrong move and I'll take you to court and take my girls from you faster than you can blink."

"Do not think that you are going to come in this house and Threaten me Rhett Butler. I may be a woman but I will fight you with every thing I have." Scarlett said as she walked from the room.

Rhett stood in disbelief she even though she was angry never raised her voice and left with out calling him one name. Could this really not be a game? He looked in all the usual hiding places as well as where the main store of alcohol was kept and he found that Scarlett had been truthful when she said that their was no more alcohol in the house. He thought of going out for something but thought better of it. It would be better to observe Scarlett being a mother sober.

Scarlett went up to Wade's room and knocked on the door. She peeked in and told her son that Rhett was in the Library. Wade nodded and got up and went down to the Library. He didn't know if he could hold back his anger. His mother never talked bad about Uncle Rhett but there was things that he knew that his mother didn't know he knew. He had heard so many of their arguments. He knew about the rumor about his mother and Uncle Ashley. But he knew his mother. He knew that She loved him. His mother rarely cried and Uncle Rhett had made her cry. He entered the Library and greeted his Uncle Rhett.

"Wade you have grown since I saw you at Tara."

"Yes Uncle Rhett."

"How is your studies coming?"

"fine"

"Is something wrong? You seem to be out of sorts."

"What would be wrong Uncle Rhett. Besides the man that keeps leaving us when we need him is back."

"Now Wade this is between your mother and I."

"oh really you think that your actions don't effect us kids. You haven't seen Ella cry after you've yelled at mother. You see in Ella's eyes Mother did no wrong. She never thought of anything mother said to you. You weren't there when Ella wouldn't eat after you left mother the first time. You wasn't there when I was the one that consoled Ma when she couldn't stop crying. And who will be there for Katie and Dixie when you decide you don't want to be here anymore Ma will be."

"Wade you will not talk to me in such a way."

"I will speak to you any way I wish. You Son of a ……."

"Wade Hampton Hamilton you do not use such language in this house. You will respect your Uncle Rhett young man. I know you are angry with him but I will not tolerate you being so callous and uncivil towards him nor any one else ever again. Do I make myself clear?" Scarlett interrupted. Rhett looked at her in awe. Never had he ever seen her take her son to task. She had always left it to him to discipline Wade since the day she married him. He then noticed Ella standing next to her mother tears trailing her little face. His heart broke to see it. He had never thought of how the children seen him. He never realized the pain he caused Wade and Ella when he left. He had been selfish. But he would have to still be selfish if he wanted to steer clear of getting closer to Scarlett. He reached over and hugged the small girl who immediately melted into his arms and broke into harder sobs. Wade walked towards Rhett and apologized for losing his temper. Rhett knew that Wade was half hearted in his apology but accepted it anyway.

Supper was soon announced and the four went to the dining room to eat. After supper Rhett went on to bed while Scarlett got the children ready for bed and tucked them in. She then went to the babies room and helped Millie feed and diaper the twins. Rhett had not met his daughters that night but it would soon be remedied.

It was about midnight when the twins woke for their feeding. Scarlett rose out of bed and put her wrap on quickly. She walked down the hall briskly and entered to find Rhett lifting a baby out of her cradle and taking a bottle from Esther sat in the rocking chair nearest her cradle. Scarlett walked over and took Katie up from the cradle and took her bottle from Esther and sent Esther to bed. She sat down with the baby and started to feed the child.

"I've never seen you up this late with a child. I'm surprised you haven't hired a nurse for them."

"nonsense I much prefer taking care of them myself. Millie and Esther help me though from time to time. Wade is wonderful with them. Ella is trying she has my impatient I'm afraid. But I'm sure that it will come to her in the end. It did me."

"May I ask which one am I holding?"

"That is Dixie Rose Butler."

"Dixie Where did you come up with that name?"

"I didn't Ella did. I allowed Ella to name her and Wade named this one."

"Scarlett, You didn't tell me her name yet"

"oh Rhett I'm sorry. This is Katherine Eleanor Butler."

"Wade chose well. And I believe Ella's choice will grow on me."

"Ella can be charming"

"Like mother like daughter."

"I'll take that as a compliment Mr. Butler."

"Scarlett do you realize we are having the first civil conversation between us in months? In the middle of the night?"

"Yes I do. But I can't see why we can't have civil conversations in the first place. We are adults you know."

"Scarlett you seem to have grown up. Did you mean what you said when you told Dixie here that only the best families would receive them?"

"Of course I did."

"Then I take it you have made amends with the ladies of Atlanta?"

"Not with all but I have made a start. India and I finally spoke and came to an understanding. Of course Melanie still receives me but she never stopped. While I was in Charleston I found a baby for the Wilkes to adopt. A little girl. They named her Anne Marie Wilkes."

"That little girl will be spoiled beyond degree."

'Melanie loves her already. Ashley took a few minutes longer but I believe he loves her because Melanie loves her. Oh I forgot to mention that I have invited them to supper on Saturday along with India and Aunt Pitty. I didn't know you would be here when I invited them."

"I think I can be on my best behavior for one night." Rhett laughed.

Scarlett and Rhett burped the babies and diapered and continued to hold them and talk.

"I would hope so. Melanie has been so supportive and has helped me to start making amends. Her advice has been a God send. If not for her I would not be doing as well. She really has been a strong support for me."

"she always was. I have a great respect for her."

" I know and can you believe I have often been jealous of that respect."

"You jealous never" He laughed and Scarlett joined him.

"Well we had better put these little ones to bed they will be up soon enough for another feeding." Scarlett said placing Katie in the cradle nearest her. Rhett did the same and the two left the room together. As they walked out their hands touched. Electricity ran up Rhett's body and Scarlett's breath caught in here throat.

"Good night Scarlett" Rhett said awkwardly.

"Good night Rhett" Scarlett replied as she turned to walk back to her room. Rhett watched her walk away. Every part of his being wanted to follow her and make love to her. But he fought the urge and went to his room for a sleepless night. At three in the morning when he heard the babies cry he heard Scarlett make her way down the hall he remained in his own room. He wouldn't tempt himself this time.

The next morning Scarlett greeted Rhett as he entered the dining room. She informed him that he had just missed the children. Wade and Ella had school as this was Thursday. He sat down and started to eat breakfast. They made some small talk but avoided anything that might cause an argument. At least for right now there was some peace in the house.

Millie and Esther watched the two people eat. They knew they were married but they acted more like strangers than a married couple. Of course they would never say anything it wasn't their place. But any one could see that they loved each other. Why couldn't they see it themselves they wondered.

Scarlett decided that it was time to take the twins to see Dr. Meade. She told Rhett that her and the babies would be leaving the house that morning to see the doctor for a checkup. Rhett told her that he would probably just stay at the house and look it over again and see if he could find his way around again. It was good to have some peace between them no matter how short it may prove to be.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

With Scarlett and the children gone, Rhett could ramble through the house and look into Wade and Ella's rooms. He was astounded by the changes. They weren't rooms for miniature adults any more. He looked every where searching for any signs than Scarlett was the same selfish person she always had been. He looked through her closet and was shocked to see no new frocks. But Ella's and Wade's were full of new stuff. The babies room showed signs of some planned redecorating and already they had more clothes than Scarlett herself. The house was now very quiet. Soon enough Millie came and told him lunch would be served in the dining room. Rhett went directly to the dining room where Millie was just putting the food on the table. Rhett asked that Millie stay and talk with him.

"Yes sir."

"You are new to this household I understand."

"yes I've worked for Mrs. Butler for just four months now since her and the children's return from her family plantation."

"do you enjoy working here?"

"Yes very much. Mrs. Butler is a great lady and if I may be so bold to say that she doesn't realize it herself."

"She must pay you very well to receive such a compliment."

"Sir I would work here for half the money she pays. I do like her and the children very much."

"Does my Wife still go to the Mills every day?"

"I have never seen her go anywhere without the children except for tea at Mrs. Wilkes home and her trip to Savannah and her trip to Charleston. And both were very quick trips I might add."

"Why in the world did she go to Savannah for she hates that place?"

"She was going to talk to the Catholic church to get her sister's share of the family plantation back for her sister Suellen. And she was looking for a baby for the Wilkes to adopt. That is where she found Katie and Dixie."

"How did she become the adoptive mother then?"

"Well when Esther and Mrs. Butler returned they went straight to the Wilkes and when they got there. Mr. Wilkes wouldn't adopt them. I didn't know why until I talked to the Wilkes cook while I went to the store a day later. It seems that after Mrs. Butler left Mr. and Mrs. Wilkes had the first big argument of their marriage. The house was an absolute mess. Their son was crying their Aunt was swooning and Poor Miss India was stuck running between the two. Mr. Wilkes told Mrs. Wilkes that he would not raise the babies especially after Mrs. Butler admitted that they were yours. Mrs. Wilkes told him that it didn't matter except that the babies needed a family. But Mr. Wilkes would not budge because he said the babies needed to be with their real father. He also told Mrs. Wilkes who was sobbing by then that He was afraid of what you might do when you found out that they were raising your daughters. That you might have went to court to get them back just because it was him. He didn't want his wife to have to bare losing another baby."

"Interesting. What did Scarlett do?"

"She immediately brought them home and ordered two cradles to be brought from one of the stores. She never said it but I got the feeling that she was happy to have the babies in the house."

Yeah so she could ensnare me again. He thought to himself.

"She loves those children. She takes care of them only asking me and Esther to help when absolutely necessary. Wade and Ella adore her and I can say the feeling is mutual."

"Really"

"Oh yes. In fact that point has gotten all the tongues a wagging. She came home one day and met her children on the street and hugged them right in front of Mrs..Merriwether. She of course went and told all her friends and now they can't stop talking of Mrs. Butler's new attitude."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"Well yes that doesn't surprise me I have heard rumors about her past behavior but since starting work I have not seen what others talk about. She is a loving mother and a wonderful employer."

"I'm happy that you are happy here."

"Thank you sir."

Millie left the room. She knew that it wasn't proper to talk to Mr. Butler like that and she may at some point regret it. She felt that she could not deny him the knowledge he was asking. If he became angry he could fire her immediately and she didn't want to leave this house. She had came to think of the family as her own. It was silly she knew but they had wiggled into her heart. She wouldn't risk it now for anything.

Rhett thought about everything he had been told. While he was a little skeptical everything he had seen proved that there was something to it. He would give it more time.

Scarlett walked with the babies in their carriage into Dr. Meade's office. She gave her name to the nurse and waited for the doctor to call them in. Mrs. Elsing walked into the room at that morning and was shocked to see Scarlett sitting there with two babies. Of course she had heard that she had adopted some twins but she thought that she would send a servant with the children and not come herself. She also gave her name and came to sit next to Scarlett.

"Mrs. Elsing how nice to see you again."

"Scarlett it has been a while hasn't it?"

"Over a year. It was just before I left for Tara and before Ella's accident."

"Yes I heard about that. How is she doing? Melanie told me she might never walk again."

"I'm happy to say she has recovered fully from her accident. She runs all over now. I'm trying to teach her to sit like a lady but she is resisting all reason."

"My Fanny was the same way at her age. It is probably because she so young give her some time."

"yes that is probably correct. How is the sewing circle going?"

"Quite nicely although we could use a few more people to sew."

"I'd be more than willing to come and sew."

"Really I would think you would be busy with all your businesses."

"I'm surprised that you haven't heard. While I still have the ownership I no longer run them I have turned them over to Managers to run. Mr. Wilkes runs the mills and Mr. Hugh Elsing is running my stores. I have been working hard raising my children."

"Well Scarlett I'm sure we can use one more person. I will send you a message about what to bring to your first meeting and why don't you come with Melanie and India. Now would you please introduce your two little ones?"

"This is Katherine Eleanor Butler and This is Dixie Rose Butler."

Mrs. Elsing looked curiously at the babies. They indeed looked like Bonnie did. The rumors must be true that these were Rhett's children from an affair. She looked over at Scarlett's proud smile. She couldn't believe that this woman who had seemed so selfish before would be willing to raise children that were not her own. Suddenly she found a new respect for Scarlett. Any woman who could overlook her husbands actions and raise those children as her own was a very special lady.

"They are beautiful. So how many nurses do you have for them?"

"None."

"None my dear you take care of them both by yourself."

"my two ladies maids help me from time to time but yes mostly by myself."

"You said that one is named Dixie? How on earth did you come up with a name like that?"

"Ella named her. I let Wade name Katherine and Ella name Dixie."

"How does the children like their new sisters?"

"They are very fond of the two. They enjoy helping me take care of the twins from time to time. Wade is amazing with them and Ella is doing good. But she needs to be more patient with them."

"It will come to her. Again it just takes some time."

"Thank you."

At that moment Dr. Meade appeared and asked Scarlett if she minded waiting for him to take care of Mrs. Elsing. Scarlett told him that would be fine. Twenty minutes later Mrs. Elsing exited the room and bade Scarlett goodbye.

Scarlett returned to her home with a clean bill of health for the babies. She gleefully told Rhett the good news. He was happy to hear that they were doing so well. They sat in the parlor waiting for Wade and Ella and talked. Scarlett told him every thing that Millie had told him earlier without being asked. He was astounded at her earnestness. He waited for her to say in anger at him but she didn't. She told him about her conversation with Mrs. Elsing and that she would be joining their sewing circle. He didn't say anything but looked at her face. She was still a beautiful woman. As he looked on old yearnings that he thought had long past resurfaced for the second time since his return.

Wade and Ella arrived home and was shocked to see them talking so calmly. It had been so long since they saw them being nice to each other. Ella ran in and threw her arms around her mother while Wade walked over to his mother and hugged her. "Ella I am very happy to see you but please do not run in the house."

"Sorry Mama" Ella said with tears forming in her eye.

"Darling don't cry. I'm not mad at you." Scarlett said pulling her little girl onto her lap. "I'm only asking you not to run in the house. I don't want you to hurt yourself. Can you do that?"

"Ok Mama I'll try to do better."

"That is all I ask dear. Now why don't you and Wade go up and do your homework and then we can have dinner."

Wade and Ella went right away up to their rooms to do their homework. Scarlett smiled at Rhett. Rhett was in awe of how quick she had eased her daughters tears. Rhett sat back and looked at his babies. They looked at home here. He noticed little changes in the house that he had not seen when Scarlett was gone. It felt more like a home than it ever had.

Millie came in and gave Scarlett a letter from her new lawyer. Scarlett looked at it and asked Rhett if he would mind her opening it while he was there. He said that He didn't. Scarlett ripped open the letter and was surprised that not only did Honey agree but had sent a letter thanking Scarlett for her thoughtfulness. After all these years Honey had found forgiveness for Scarlett. And she told her so in the letter. She was happy to be the head of the organization and asked that Scarlett come soon to see how she was doing.

Rhett looked curiously at Scarlett. Scarlett looked at Rhett. A tear formed in her eye as she explained to Rhett what she had done. He sat and thought about how she had seemed to change. Everything was different from what he had remembered.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

On the table sat a letter to Rhett from Will Benteen. Rhett was almost scared to open in as he entered his bed room that night. He couldn't imagine why Will would write him especially after he left Tara before he knew if Ella was going to be ok. He cautiously opened the letter.

_Dear Mr. Butler,_

_I don't know if you will remember me, We only spoke a few times after you found Ella. I have quite a dilemma and thought that you might be able to give some assistance. I recently purchased a new horse that is completely unbroken. I have tried everything I know and have asked Mrs. Tarleton as well and she has exhausted her knowledge. I'm at a complete loss as to what to do. If I can not break this horse I will have wasted money that we could have used elsewhere. I only bought the horse as one of our horses is beginning to be to old to pull our wagon. Scarlett has told me on several different occasions what a gifted horseman you really are. Could you in some way advise me on what I should be doing?_

_I hope that this missive finds you well. As I also hope you do not see me as forward for asking for help. Thank you for your time._

_Sincerely,_

_Will Benteen._

Rhett thought for a moment I could go to Tara for a few days. I think I'll sleep on it tonight. He quickly got himself settled into his bed and fell fast asleep only to be awakened a few hours later by the cries of his hungry daughters. He knew he should go help but he thought that if Scarlett wanted the responsibility than so be it.

Rhett waited for a while until he heard the babies stop crying and then he rose out of bed. He went and looked out the window for a while. He still loved Scarlett. Why did he keep denying every thing his heart was telling him. Because she will hurt me again. He thought to himself. He tried to squelch the longing to go see her with his babies again. Until finally he could stand it no longer. He left his room and made his way to the babies nursery. He entered the room to find Scarlett leaning over one of the cradles. Her nightdress was clinging to her legs revealing their shapeliness. She had forgotten to put on her robe. He held his breath. He wanted her more than ever. She turned to stare at his sudden appearance. The gown was slightly low cut and gave just a peek at her bosom.

"Rhett I'm sorry I didn't know you were still awake or I would have put my robe on."

"It's ok Scarlett. We are still married."

Scarlett relaxed. "Are the babies asleep?" Rhett asked. Scarlett nodded. Slowly he came near her. He had tried to control his yearnings. But as he looked at her in her night attire it became impossible. He slowly reached out and pulled her to him. Scarlett lifted her head as if expecting it. He leaned down and kissed her passionately and to his surprise Scarlett kissed him back meeting his passion. He quickly swept her up in his arms and carried her to her bed room. It took only minutes to get her completely undressed and himself as well. That night they made love with more passion than ever before. No more was Scarlett just a obliging wife in her duties but an active passionate partner. She loved the way he made her feel. His touch set her on fire as hers did him. As they drifted to sleep entangled in each other Rhett whispered "I love you Scarlett."

"I love you too Rhett. Does this really have to end?"

"Hush my love Don't worry about anything just now."

Scarlett slept all night that night allowing Millie and Esther to attend the babies. When she woke up the next morning Rhett was gone from the bed and a note sat on her nightstand. She opened it knowing it was from Rhett.

_My Darling Scarlett,_

_I do love you with all my heart. Please do not think of my leaving this house this morning as leaving you. I never want to leave you again. I am going to Tara for a couple days. Will wrote me asking for help with breaking a horse and I am going to offer him some assistance. I will be back soon. Give my love to the children. _

_Yours Always,_

_Rhett_

Scarlett started to sob not the tears of pain but tears of pure joy. She hugged the letter to her chest and cried.

Wade heard his mother crying and became quite worried. Quickly he went to his Uncle Rhett's room. He knocked but when no answer came he opened the door only to find a couple drawers open and empty. He shut the door and ran to his room. He threw some clothes into a bag and snuck down to his mothers office where her pistol she used to carry with her to the mills was kept. He took the gun and money from it's drawer and put it into the bag and left a note for Ella telling her he would be back.

Rhett Butler had hurt his mother for the last time. Wade was determined to find and kill Rhett. He was sick of his mother always being hurt. He loved his mother and he would do anything to protect her. So before the rest of the house had gotten up he slipped out in search of Rhett.

He walked to the train station and asked the man at the ticket booth if anyone had recently boarded a train that matched Rhett's description. The man said that one man indeed had and he was on his way to Jonesboro. Wade bought a ticket to Jonesboro and waited.

Meanwhile a older man watched the boy with interest. When the boy turned he recognized him. It was that oldest O'Hara's son. That uppity bitch that had kept him from owning that plantation so many years ago. If she had just sold Tara to him and his wife when they first approached her when the taxes were due he wouldn't have had to spend so much money on that plantation he barely ran now. Jonas Wilkerson decided that he would befriend this lone boy. Revenge would be so sweet. He didn't know what he was going to do as of yet but he would figure it out.

Jonas walked up to Wade and asked if he could take the seat next to him.

"yes sir."

"So where are you headed off to this early in the morning?"

"Jonesboro"

"Ah so am I."

"that is nice."

"So young man is it Business taking you there?"

"It's personal"

"Oh I don't want to pry."

Wade straightened his eleven year old body. He had just celebrated it not to long ago. Mother had given him a pocket watch and he cherished it. He forgot to grab it and he missed it right then.

"so do you have any family in Jonesboro?"

"My aunt has a plantation just outside Jonesboro. You?"

"My wife and children."

"My mother lives here in Atlanta now along with my sisters."

"No Father."

"no my father died during the war. But I have a step father."

"Where is he?"

"Jonesboro."

"so you are going to meet up with him?"

"Something like that." Wade said angrily.

"you seem angry with him."

"He hurt my mother again. Even made her cry."

"ahhhhh I see fighting for your mothers honor. How chivalrous of you."

With that they turned silent and Wade drifted off to sleep. While Wade was asleep Jonas riffled through his bag finding his gun in it. He finally put two and two together and figured out that Wade planned on killing his step father. He twisted his mustache as he thought. This could be perfect. He just needed to talk to the boy more to decide which way he would go about it. He went to his own bag and put his gun belt on. He might need it after all.

An hour later Wade and his new friend and the other waiting passengers boarded their train to Jonesboro. Wade picked a seat in the middle of the car and Jonas picked the seat across from him.

"So son you seem to be really concerned for your mother?"

"Yeah I guess I'm the only one in the family that is."

"Doesn't your step father love her?"

"He sure has a hell of a way of showing it if in fact he does. He leaves her for months on end then shows up and yells at her and calls her names. Last time he told her that he wants to divorce her what ever that means."

"That is too bad. Sounds like your all she has"

"Me and my sisters"

"You're a brave young man."

"Thank you sir."

The two traveled in silence the rest of the way. Jonas thought to himself. I know just how to get back at that bitch. She won't know what hit her. She will hurt just like she deserves. He laughed to himself.

When they exited the train Wade pulled his bag over his shoulder and started down the road to the saloon. He stopped a man he recognized and asked him is he had seen Rhett when he said that he had seen him heading off towards Tara he thanked him. Wade hurried down the road. Rhett would be half way their by now.

Rhett cussed out loud after checking the horses hoof. The horse had lost a shoe. He would have to walk the rest of the way to Tara. He wouldn't take a risk at making the horse lame. So he dusted himself off and started to walk slowly. He could hear birds calling to each other and other animals rustling the leaves around him. He traveled for several minutes. When he heard footsteps coming quickly behind him.

Jonas had been traveling just ahead of wade but in the woods out of sight. He had finally over came Rhett and was standing like a hunter in sight of it's prey. He was completely hidden from the roads view. He pulled his pistol and quickly pulled the hammer back. He stood their aiming waiting for the perfect shot.

Wade called out for Rhett as he pulled the hammer back and aimed. Rhett turned around just as he heard the ring of a gunshot. "NO" Rhett screamed as he felt pain sear through him and his world went to black.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N sorry this chapter is so long. I was going to keep the suspense for a few chapters but decided it would better to end some of it but leave just alittle. Hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 28

Scarlett struggled with her emotions as she read Wade's note to Ella. Where would he go? Why did he just leave. Then horror struck her as she found the open drawer that her gun usually was kept. She ran to it and found it and the money that was hid there gone. Oh God what was happening. Millie came in to start her daily cleaning and finding Mrs. Butler in a panic she tried to get Scarlett to speak. Millie began to worry when all Scarlett could do is take in air. She couldn't breath out. Millie ran and told Esther to go get the Doctor. Esther ran out the door leaving it wide open. Pork instantly went after Mrs. Wilkes. If any one could calm Scarlett down it would be her.

Pork ran down the street causing people who was just emerging from their homes to stare. Mrs. Merriwether who was heading for Miss Pitty's for morning tea looked back towards where Pork was coming from and saw Scarlett's front door wide open and saw Esther running in the other direction towards the Meade's. Something was wrong at the Butler home. She hiked her skirts and took off towards the house. And was shocked to find Scarlett struggling to breath. She helped Millie to get Scarlett into a seat and took the note that had fallen out of Scarlett's hand. Ella hearing the commotion down stairs sleepily came down to the office. Her little heart nearly stopped at the sight of her mother. Tears started to pour down her little face. But her tears went unnoticed while Mrs. Merriwether and Millie worked to get Scarlett breathing properly again.

Pork knocked hard on the door for a second time. Martha the Wilkes maid answered the door gruffly.

"Martha Where's Miz Melanie? Dis an emergency"

"She is in the nursery with the baby. If you wait here I'll go get her."

Pork pushed aside the protesting woman and ran up the stairs taking two at a time. India who saw him when she was in the parlor came to the door to ask Martha what was wrong. She and Martha just stared at man run into the nursery.

"Miz Melanie you got's to come. You's jest gotsa come."

"Pork calm down what is wrong?"

"It's Miz Scarlett. She not breathing like she aught."

"has some one went for Dr. Meade?"

"Yes'm Esther did. Millie's trying to help."

Melanie ran out the door followed by pork who was near tears. Melanie grabbing her shawl quickly from it's Peg called out to Martha. "Martha please take care of Beau and Annie. I will be back as soon as possible."

India looked at Melanie silently questioning her. "India Scarlett is ill. She isn't breathing well. Please run and get Ashley he may need to go get Suellen."

India left quickly after Melanie and Pork. She ran to the mills and was sure that it made quite a sight for the old ladies to gossip about. She hurried and found Ashley going over the day's business with his overseer and was shocked to find his sister out of breath running towards him.

"India what is wrong? Is it the baby? Melly?"

"The baby is fine so is Melanie. Melanie asked me to come get you. Scarlett is ill. Pork came to the house. He said that she isn't breathing. She thought that some one may have to go get Suellen."

"Mr. Wilkes I can handle every thing here you go to your wife. I know that Mrs. Butler means a lot to her."

"Thank you."

Ashley and India left and made their way to Scarlett's both in fear of what they may find.

Melanie and Pork rushed into the house. The hurried to the office where the sight was frightening. Dr. Meade was trying to administer some smelling salts to an overwrought Scarlett. Mrs. Merriwether was telling Mrs. Meade what she saw. Millie was trying to listen for Dr. Meade's instruction. Poor little Ella was standing shaking with sobs in the corner. "Pork please go put some water on for some tea."

"Mrs. Merriwether, Mrs. Meade why don't we go into the parlor and let Dr. Meade do his work?" Melanie suggested.

"Ah yes that is a good idea" Mrs. Meade said finally finding her common sense. Mrs. Merriwether and Mrs. Meade started to leave the room when Melanie spoke to them again.

"I will join you in just a minute I want to comfort Ella as much as I can." the two women nodded in shame. They both should have done the same long before. They were in awe of Melanie. While she wasn't as strong in the way that Scarlett was she had an inner strength of knowing just what to do in any situation.

Melanie put her arms around Ella lifting her into her arms. She carried the child from the room. Ella buried her small face into her Aunts shoulder and continued to sob. Melanie entered the parlor and sat in the wing back chair and gently rocked the child. Ella finally looked into the eyes of her aunt searching them for the answer to all her fears. "Mama is going to die isn't she?"

"Ella calm down sweet heart. Your mother is not going to die. She is a strong woman your mother."

"Really?" Ella asked not really believing her aunt. Sure she knew her mother was normally strong but she had never seen her mother like this.

"Yes She is. I remember before you were born. Just after Beau was born. It was during the war. Beau was born during the siege of Atlanta. Well your mother who could have left stayed behind just because I could not be moved."

Mrs. Merriwether and Mrs. Meade listened as Melanie spoke they had never heard of any of this. Melanie who would defend Scarlett to the end had never fully told any one the story of Beau's birth and what happened after.

"Well your mother helped me through having little Beau and then she sent Prissy to find Captain Butler. When he came she convinced him to steal a horse and wagon so that we could get out of Atlanta. Now by this time much of the city was on fire but your mother was determined to get her family out of the city before being left to the mercy of the murdering Yankee's. Well she and Captain Butler got us out of Atlanta. But soon Captain Butler left us to join up with the Confederate army to try to defend us all your mother took over and took us all to Tara. We traveled for days with barely any food. She refused to eat anything saying that Me and Wade and Prissy should eat it. She kept saying that she wasn't hungry but I knew she was lying I could see it in her eyes and she wouldn't look at us while we ate."

"Mama was brave." Ella stated.

"Yes she was. When we got to Tara she found that it wasn't how she remembered it at all. Every thing but the house had been burned up. Well she went to the house leaving us only briefly outside to make sure every thing was ok. She found her father who was more like a child in the office there. She made sure it was safe and brought us in. She found out later that her sisters had the typhoid and that her mother had passed on just before we got there. But Scarlett didn't cry. She didn't have time. She banished every one from her sisters bedside and took to nursing them herself. Why she single handedly brought them back to health and ran the house. Soon enough we were all out in the fields although she wouldn't let me most of the time. She was the one that got the fields planted and harvested. She would go without food for days to see that every one else had food. She would go without when the soldiers started to come home. We would feed them all except she insisted that we keep enough for the children and myself to eat. She was willing to starve."

"She did all that?"

"Yes sweet heart and much more. She worked hard every day. She took care of every one." she had been talking for so long and so intently that she hadn't noticed Ashley and India had arrived quite a while before. They had been listening to the story with Ella and India felt a swell of compassion for the woman that she really didn't know.

"Your mother soon was the one that made all the decisions. Why even after Ashley returned she continued to take care of all of us. And when they were going to take Tara for the taxes It was her that came back to Atlanta and found a way to get the money."

"Mamma married Aunt Suellen's beau." Ella said calmly.

"Yes she did. It wasn't anything she was proud of. She hadn't came to Atlanta with that intention but she found no other way. She went to your Uncle Rhett and he couldn't help her and no other families could help so she saw the only way to save Tara and keep her family with a home. Then you were born. She ran your father's stores and his mills cause your father was sometimes too nice to make people care. You see the reason your mother became such a workhorse as it were was because secretly she was afraid of her and her family having to starve again. So she worked really heard making a go of the business' so that you and Wade and your father would never starve."

"Mama cared that much?"

"yes she did. Then after your Daddy died she married Uncle Rhett. She wasn't out of Mourning yet but she needed your Uncle Rhett she was scared of what would happen to her and you and wade. Many people talked ill of your mother but I think that is because they didn't understand your mother. They didn't know what all she had seen. You see when we were at Tara a Yankee soldier broke into the house while every one but me and the children and herself was in the house. Well Your mother grabbed her fathers pistol and went down to confront the intruder and when he tried to attack her she shot and killed him. I went down and tried to help her bury the body but was too weak so she asked me to clean up while she buried. When she came back in she was still shaking. You see your mother is afraid of being alone now. That is why she felt the need to marry Uncle Rhett so soon. Your mother has seen death up close and personal and while she will never admit it she is afraid that every one she loves will go away. And it has gotten worse in these past two years."

"Bonnie and the baby went away. Uncle Rhett went away but he didn't die but he came back"

"What?"

"Yeah he came back a couple days ago. Mama and him have been talking real nice together and every thing."

Ashley rushed out of the room and up the stairs he went room to room. He looked in on the babies where Millie and Esther had begun their morning feeding. He excused himself and went to the next room. He found it in disarray. He instantly realized that Rhett had left again. He checked Scarlett's room where he found Rhett's note and was relieved to read what it said. He put it down guiltily because he knew it was wrong to read another persons mail.

He looked into Wade's room and found it also in a disarray. He was slowly putting two and two together as he went back to the parlor to find Dr. Meade talking to Melanie.

"Scarlett is going to be fine. She is just highly upset. Her son has taken off with her gun and some money and she believes that he may have gone after Rhett."

"Dear God No" Mrs. Merriwether cried as she sat down suddenly again.

"I'm afraid that she may be right. I found a note to Scarlett from Rhett telling her that he would be gone for a few days. It looks like the two has reconciled. It may be possible that Wade did not know yet."

"He didn't know. It just happened last night and He must have heard me crying this morning because I was so happy and misunderstood the reason. Oh What am I going to do?"

"Well we know that Rhett was heading for Tara correct?"

"Yes Ashley"

"We will start there."

Pork knocked on the door. "Miz Scarlett I'z got a telegram here from Miz Suellen."

Scarlett took the paper and opened it. She sunk into a chair as she read dissolving into tears.

" Pork please take Ella upstairs. Scarlett dearest what is wrong?" Melanie said as Pork lead Ella out.

"Wade" Scarlett said between sobs. "He's been shot."

"Is he………..?" India asked with a shudder.

"No Suellen says he is still alive but barely. Oh I have to get to Tara now."

"How did this happen?"

"It doesn't say."

"Scarlett you don't think that Rhett could have accidentally not knowing it was Wade, shot him do you?"

"Absolutely not Ashley. Rhett is a good shot but he isn't one to shoot with out knowing who or what he is shooting at."

"Of course he didn't dearest you go I will stay and watch the children."

"no I'm taking them with me. I need my children close to me."

"Scarlett If you don't mind I will go with you to help any way I can" India said.

"India thank you." Scarlett murmured as she mentally made a note as to what needed to be done.

"Well I will take care of what needs to be taken care of closing up the house for a while here and then Melanie and myself and our children will follow." Ashley said.

"Keep us up to date if you all need anything don't hesitate to wire us." Mrs. Merriwether said.

"Please say a prayer for my little boy." Scarlett said.

"Yes of course dear." Mrs. Merriwether and Mrs. Meade said as they left the room to go.

"Scarlett if you need me to come please let me know."

"Thank you Dr. Meade but they should be able to handle it. But I won't hesitate to send for you if they do not." Scarlett insisted as he left also.

"India I will meet you at the station in an hour and a half." Scarlett said as she rushed out to pack a few things for her and her children. India left immediately to pack for her self. Ashley went to the station and bought the tickets for them and Melanie went up to help Scarlett.

An hour and a half later Scarlett, India, Ella, Katie being held by Esther and Dixie being held by Millie boarded their train. Melanie and Ashley saw them off and offered prayers for the injured boy.

The trip was an uncomfortably long one for all of them. When they finally arrived at Jonesboro they were met by Will. Scarlett took no time at all introducing him to every one. Ella stood there shaking and Will picked up the trembling child and hugged him to her.

"Scarlett I'm glad you could get her so fast. Wade is at Tara. He is still alive. The bullet missed all the major organs and veins but being that he lost so much blood waiting for some one to find him He needed what the doc called a blood transfusion. Suellen gave cause the doc said that it would be better for a blood family member to give. Scarlett I need to talk to you in private." Will said as he handed Ella to India. India put Ella down and told her to stay with Millie and Esther and followed Scarlett. Will looked at India but Scarlett said it was fine for her to hear as well.

"Scarlett they found Rhett lying unconscious not to far away from Wade. His gun was missing a bullet. The sheriff says that Rhett shot Wade. They have him in jail now."

"Will I know he didn't do it. I don't know how but in my heart I know he didn't do this to Wade. He loves Wade and Wade love Rhett. Wade only came after Rhett cause he thought that Rhett had hurt me again. He didn't know the truth. Rhett and I had reconciled that night before."

"Scarlett I believe that you are correct about Rhett not doing it. For several reasons but the main one being that it was Jonas Wilkerson who said he saw the whole thing. You know he's been out to get you from the time you took his chances at owning Tara away from him. He has cheated several people out of their land but he couldn't cheat you. Unfortunately for Rhett no one else seen anything or if they had they haven't came forward."

"Oh Will what a mess."

Will, Scarlett and India walked back to the group. "Wade is getting stronger every hour."

"Thank God. India lets wait to telegram Melanie until after we see him for ourselves."

With that Will helped every one find a seat in the wagon. Luckily none had packed very much. Will drove them to Tara with as much speed as he could safely do. India looked around at her familiar surroundings and only cried a little when she seen Twelve Oaks shell. "Oh Scarlett I forgot to tell you that Dr. Smith from Charleston is here. He has decided to move here and partner up with Dr. Fontaine." Will said as they started down the path to Tara. Scarlett didn't even wait for Will to offer a hand down from the wagon she practically leaped off of it and ran into the house. India took charge of the children and servants and helped them into the house.

Scarlett saw Suellen standing in the Parlor waiting for her to arrive. She rushed to her sister and hugged her.

"Wade is in what used to be his room. He is resting comfortably and Dr. Smith is in there."

"Is he any worse than Will told me?" Scarlett said with fear in her voice.

"No he is the same. Improving hourly. Has Will told you about Rhett?"

"Yes I simply do not believe it."

"Nor do I Scarlett"

"Suellen may we please continue this conversation until later."

"yes of course Scarlett I'll take you upstairs directly."

Suellen led Scarlett up the stairs to Wade's room. She gently knocked on the door and entered. "Dr. Smith His mother is here now." Suellen said allowing Scarlett to pass her.

"Dr. Smith how is he?"

"He is weak but I believe he will live. He is getting stronger every hour that goes by. I have given him some thing to make him sleep so the pain won't be to bad."

"Thank you so much for every thing."

"Mrs. Butler don't thank me. I only did what I'm trained to do. If you feel the need to thank some one Thank your sister she gave blood for a transfusion. If not for her he might not be here right now. He had lost a lot of blood. And thank God he is the miracle worker, not me."

"Suellen Thank you I don't know how to Thank you enough."

"Scarlett I know you would do the same if it were my child. Although we have never been close until lately I have always known that you were the one that I could count on I'm just happy I was here when you needed someone to count on."

While Suellen was upstairs Will was talking with India downstairs.

"Ok I know Ella but who does these two belong to?" Will asked referring to the three month old twins that were now in the house.

"They are Scarlett's. she has adopted them."

"Does she know the parents?"

"The father."

"Who?"

"Rhett"

Will stared at her unable to speak. He knew that inside that chest of Scarlett their beat a woman's heart but he didn't know that she could be that caring. He had only recently understood the depths of love Scarlett had for children and his wife. He knew the promises about Tara she had made but it was still to be seen whether she would keep it or not. Suellen entered the parlor and stood face to face with India Wilkes. She rushed and greeted her hugging and asking questions all at the same time. India giggled as she explained she traveled with Scarlett so she wouldn't be alone not knowing what they might find. And that yes her sister and herself had made amends and that Scarlett was now starting to be well thought of in Atlanta.

Suellen saw Ella standing there confused and told her that her brother was doing better and sent her up to her daughter's room to play. She then saw the babies. "India when did you get married?"

"I didn't" India said blushing.

"then who's babies is that?"

"Scarlett's she adopted them from an orphanage in Savannah. She was looking for a little girl for Melanie and Ashley to adopt but Ashley wouldn't take these two. So she adopted them."

"Why wouldn't Ashley adopt them?"

"Because the babies are Rhett's with another woman"

Suellen stared at India in complete shock.

"Scarlett went to Charleston and found a little girl which Melanie and Ashley has adopted and she went and seen Rhett."

"That could not have been pleasant."

"Rhett came to Atlanta a few days ago. And he and Scarlett had reconciled last night in fact. Wade must have misunderstood Scarlett's tears for tears of pain and sorrow instead of joy."

"poor Scarlett. What did she end up naming the babies?" Suellen said changing the subject.

"This one that Millie is holding is Dixie Rose Butler. And This one that Esther is holding is Katherine Eleanor Butler."

'Where on earth did Scarlett come up with the name Dixie?" Suellen asked with a laugh.

"Ella picked it out and why does every one ask me that?" Scarlett said as she entered the room. Scarlett finally took a seat across from her sister as Dilcey served some tea. It looked like every thing would be ok at least for Wade. Now what were they going to do about Rhett. She knew he didn't do what he was now accused of. She would have to talk to the sheriff but she would take care of that tomorrow. Tonight she was going to watch over her son and talk with her sister and India.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Rhett woke up with his head throbbing. He looked around not recognizing where he was. He sat up slowly groaning as his head throbbed harder. He found himself in a jail cell. The last thing he could remember was turning when some one called his name and turning to see him fall just as he heard a gunshot. Who was the person he'd heard call his name and why did he have a gun in his hand? He looked much too young to be holding such a weapon.

"I see sleeping beauty has woken up." the sheriff said. The sheriff was a tall burly type of man with a light peppered look to his hair. His face was weathered.

"Where am I? What happened?"

"You sir are in the Jonesboro jail and I was hoping that you might be able to answer the last question."

"I'm sorry the only thing I remember is hearing some one calling my name and turning to see him with gun in hand fall as I heard a gunshot. It sounded like it came from behind me."

"Well that is an interesting tale but we found a gun in your hand with a bullet missing?"

"I never pulled the trigger. I don't understand how that could be."

"We have a witness."

"I was alone or at least I thought I was. May I ask who it was that was shot?"

"A boy from Atlanta. Wade Hampton Hamilton. We still don't know he was doing on that road."

"OH MY GOD! Is he alive? Where is he now?"

"You know him?"

"He is my step son. What the hell was he doing here?"

"That is what I'd like to know. Did you have an argument with him recently?"

"A couple of days ago but we had made up or so I thought."

"may I ask what about?"

"His mother and I were estranged for a time and I recently returned to try and reconciled." Rhett lied. He thought that this would go down with the Sheriff better than the truth that he was only there to make sure she was being a proper mother to his motherless children born from an affair.

"Well I will have to ride out to Tara later today and see if the boy is awake."

"He is at Tara then. Has any one telegrammed his mother?"

"yes Mrs. Butler has arrived from what I hear. Along with another woman and two colored women and two infants a young girl."

"That's her." leave it to Scarlett to make an entrance even in times of turmoil.

"I'll have the deputy bring you something to eat. And if you would like I could send a telegram to your lawyer."

"yes Thank you" Rhett replied and then gave him the name of his lawyer.

The sheriff took the information and left the jail. He secretly believed that Rhett was an innocent man but the farmer had said he witnessed to whole thing. The farmer did have a shaky story. There was a lot more missing from it than the Sheriff liked. He didn't like to have to call a judge for such a shaky case as this. But he had to do it. But he decided to put that off after his discussion this morning until he could do a little more investigating.

He rode out towards Tara stopping when he saw something shiny in the area that the shooting had happened. It was a horse shoe. Obviously it was from the horse they had found near Mr. Butler. He looked around and spied something in the bushes a few feet away. He walked to the brush and bent down for a closer look. It was fabric of some kind. He started to look around when he tripped over something that was laying on the ground just behind another clump of trees. It was a gun. He looked back to where his horse stood. It was a good 1000 yards from where the shooting had happened. He checked the cylinder for how many bullets were there and found all of them there. He was starting to suspect what had happened but his only question was who. If he couldn't figure it out and soon he would have to press charges on a man he was beginning to be positive was innocent.

Scarlett was sitting in the nursery with Suellen and Millie while they fed the babies. Baby Will just a few months older than her twins were now. He was a big healthy boy who was of a very even temper. He didn't cry as much as his sisters had but when he did every one knew he was unhappy. Katie and Dixie were very much the same except they were more urgent about their needs. Scarlett had sat with Wade all night but decided that she would take some time for her other three children. Ella had been in there with them talking with her mama but had decided that she had given cousin Susie plenty of time to wake up so she ran off to find her. Scarlett smiled thinking of how charming her daughter was.

Wade had woke up briefly the night before and smiled when he saw his mother but soon fell back to sleep. The doctor told her that it was perfectly normal for him to do so. Scarlett tried not to worry but she still held the fear that something would happen to her son.

India sat in the parlor with Dilcey working on making bandages for Wade. Dr. Smith sat with the two women and talked with India. He sat looking at her. She was a fair looking woman. He was what most would call a confirmed bachelor in most people of his acquaintance. But in his heart he knew he yearned to find a woman who could withstand being alone for sometime during medical emergencies. They talked about the past lives they had each lived. He was surprised to hear that she had never been married. He found her to be very charming even though he could tell she wasn't trying to be. She happily talked with him for over an hour. They found that they both loved to go on nature walks and it was settled that as soon as Wade was out of danger that India would show him around in his new surroundings. Something about the man intrigued her unlike anyone had since Stuart Tarleton died. She had thought that she would die after he died never being in love again. She knew she didn't love Dr. Smith but she did like him very much.

Dr. Smith left them to go check on Wade as they heard a horse approach the house. Dilcey moved towards the door and opened it to find the Sheriff climbing up the steps to the front door.

"I've come to see if the boy has woke up yet."

"Please come in." India said coming behind Dilcey. Dilcey was secretly very grateful for India coming to talk to the stranger. She had a slight fear of people she didn't know that wasn't friends or family of the O'Hara girls. 'Dilcey please go look to see if Wade has woke up."

Dilcey started up the stairs and went to Wade's room. She knocked on the door and opened it. Wade was fully awake and telling his mother what had happened. Dr. Smith was checking the wound. Dilcey told them that the Sheriff was waiting downstairs to speak with Wade. Dr. Smith said he would have to wait until his examination was complete. Dilcey returned to the parlor and told the sheriff what the doctor had said and the sheriff nodded. A few minutes later the Doctor came down the stairs and announced that the sheriff could go on up. Dilcey led the way to Wade's room. She opened the door and ushered the man in and then excused herself.

"you must be Mrs. Butler. I believe I have your husband in my jail."

"You do and If I might add unfairly. I know in my heart that he did not do this."

"Ma'am I hope you are right for all your sakes."

"I suppose you need to speak with Wade. Do you mind if I remain in the room while you speak with him?"

"Of course I have no problem with you remaining here. In fact I would prefer it."

Scarlett nodded as the sheriff took a seat in the chair next to hers.

"Well son could you tell me what happened?" Wade recounted the event. But he was vehement that Rhett never pulled his trigger. The Sheriff shook his head. It didn't make sense why would some one lie about seeing something. Could the boy be lying to save his step father? After he had asked all the questions he needed to he left them. Scarlett looked at Wade. He looked so much like Charlie but acted so much like her.

"Wade I know that you came after Rhett because you believe that he was leaving me again. Thank you for being willing to fight for my honor but darling I wish you would have asked me about it."

"Mama I was afraid that he had hurt you again. I was so angry I couldn't wait. But I should have. I know I should have but my anger got the better of me. I'm so sorry. Rhett will never forgive me." Rhett said hanging his head as tears fell from his eyes.

"Wade look at me. Rhett loves you like a son he will forgive you."

"How do you know he will?"

"Because when you love someone you always forgive them. It may take some time but you always forgive those you love."

"Mama I'm getting tired I think I'm going to sleep for a while."

"Ok dear sleep well." Scarlett said kissing her son on the fore head. She sat with him as he fell asleep. She went downstairs as she descended she heard voices. Dr. Smith and India was deep in conversation. She smiled maybe some good would come from this. She waited for a few minutes before interrupting the two from their conversation. She decided then that she needed to see Rhett. She went into the parlor and asked India to please watch over the children as she was headed to town. She didn't need ask why India knew. She told Scarlett that she would be happy to. Dr. Smith who had no other calls decided to give India a hand as there were plenty of people there to chaperone them.

Rhett stirred the food on his plate in disgust. It certainly tasted as bad as it looked. "Sheriff if I didn't know better I would think that you are trying to poison me with this slop so you didn't have to have a judge come."

"Why didn't I think of that?" the sheriff joked. He hated having to keep this man. Although what he found certainly did cast a dim look on what evidence He knew that the prosecuting attorney would look at the witness as a sure bet on his case. Now if he could only cast some doubt on the witness. He had asked around trying to find out who this old farmer was but no one seemed to know much except that he kept to himself. He decided to go have a visit with that farmer again.

Rhett pushed the plate away. He wandered why Scarlett had not came to see him yet. Did she believe that he would do something like that. Certainly she knew he would never have shot before knowing who the aggressor was. He started to drift off to sleep when he heard Scarlett's voice just outside the jailhouse. The door opened and the Sheriff led her in. "Mr. Butler you have a visitor. I can not unlock the door but I will step outside so the two of you can talk. But do I have your word that you will be a gentleman?"

"yes I am a gentleman."

The sheriff left the room to stand on the porch peeking in the window from time to time.

"Scarlett you have to know that I did not shoot Wade. I swear on every thing I hold dear I didn't do this."

"Rhett Hush now. I believe you. I believed you from the time that Will told me that you were arrested that you would never do anything to hurt Wade. Wade told me that you never fired your weapon. I'm so sorry I didn't come before but I had to see to Wade. I was told at the station that he was very weak and I was so afraid that he was worse and I just had to get to him before he…….. I love you so much. And I don't know how but we will figure out how to clear you."

"I love you Scarlett. I understand why you couldn't be here before now. You were where you should have been." Rhett said holding onto Scarlett's hand. They stared into each others eyes for a long time before the Sheriff entered and announced that Scarlett would have to leave. Scarlett cried silent tears as she walked out. She would find away if it was the last thing she did.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N Thank you all for your reviews. It's nice to hear from so many. I appreciate it so much. hope you like the rest of the story.

Chapter 30

Scarlett walked to the train station to send a telegram to Melanie. She was in shock. Why would any one believe that Rhett did it even after Wade declared that Rhett never fired his weapon? She quickly filled out what she wanted the telegram to say and gave it to the man in the office. It was quickly sent when she heard a familiar voice. She turned to see Tony Fontaine making his way to her. He smiled broadly at her.

"Hi Mrs. Butler, It's been forever since I've seen you last."

"Mr. Fontaine it certainly has. However I wish that it was under better circumstances than is presently the case." She said casting a half hearted smile.

"I heard that your son was shot. What a horrible thing to have his own step father shoot him. It's a good thing he is in jail or I would be afraid of what might happen."

"My husband did not shoot Wade. Wade said himself that Rhett never fired his weapon."

"Did you ever think that Wade may be lying to protect Mr. Butler? I still don't know why you married him, He was always no good and from the looks of it he hasn't changed. You deserve better."

"God's Nightgown. How dare you make accusations about my son! Wade may be young but he would never lie to me or the sheriff. He is to much like his father was. Honest and caring. And as for my husband I married him because I love him. And I will not defend myself to you nor anyone else. He is a good man. He loves my children. He would never do anything to hurt them ever."

"Scarlett calm down. I'm sorry I should have watched my rogue tongue." Tony said in a near whisper.

"Well if we are going to continue to chat please refrain from that line of suggestions." Scarlett said angrily.

"Kathleen is home visiting again. Did you know that?"

"No I hadn't heard but of course other pressing things have been on my mind."

"yes understandably. Well she and her children arrived the day of the shooting. She was on the same train as Wade. She said to me just last night when we went over to visit that she was shocked to see Wade sitting and talking with Jonas Wilkerson. She thought that you and him didn't exactly get along. She told me that she was surprised when Wade got of the train and Jonas didn't until after she did because she thought that they were traveling together. That maybe you and he had settled things and were on a more friendly basis."

"Well Kathleen was only right about the one thing. Me and Mr. Wilkerson do not get along at all. I quite detest the man and I must say from past experience the feeling is mutual. What on earth was he doing near my son?"

"I don't know but that is what Kathleen told me."

"I think I may have to pay her a visit. Beside I really do owe her an apology for some harsh words I had with her just after the war."

Tony blinked as he looked at Scarlett. She was not the same person he knew from the past. Never even after berating some one had he ever heard her utter one word of regret. And now after so many years she acted as if she regretted something from her past.

"Mrs. Butler I must take my leave now I'm afraid I am now quite late for an appointment."

"It was very nice seeing you again."

Scarlett walked away shaking her head. It didn't make sense what was Wilkerson doing near her son. Maybe he didn't know who Wade was. Well asking myself all these questions won't help me figure it out. Scarlett thought as she boarded her wagon and headed off to the Calvert place. She hoped that Kathleen would see her. She couldn't blame her if she refused. After the way she had spoken to her the last time they had seen each other.

The sheriff carefully rounded the corner of the small path that led to the old farmers place. He heard voices. He recognized both voices. The first voice he heard was of the old farmer that had said he witnessed the shooting. He could tell that the man was scared of the man he was speaking to. The Sheriff struggled to hear the conversation. The old man was telling the other that he had kept his promise. The other man was hissing that he had better have. The second Man was most definitely that of Jonas Wilkerson. The sheriff knew that Wilkerson was involved in many underhanded doings in the county but could never get proof to convict him of anything. Wilkerson was too much of a coward to do any of it himself but he was willing to hire men to do his dirty work.

The sheriff decided to make his presence known so he called out a hello. Wilkerson jumped visibly. "Mr. Wilkerson what's wrong? Your awful jumpy"

"Not a thing Sheriff. I'm just not used to having people come up behind me."

"Well I need to speak with Mr. Jones here some more about what he witnessed. Alone."

"I was just leaving. Good bye Mr. Jones I do hope you remember the promises you've made."

"Goodbye Mr. Wilkerson" the old man stuttered.

Jonas rode off but stopped short just out of sight. If the old man talked he would know. The Sheriff asked Mr. Jones if they might go inside for this conversation at a near whisper. The man nodded and led him in. Damn Now I'll never hear anything. I could go closer to the house. No To risky. If the Sheriff hears a sound and comes and finds me he will know I'm up to something. Jonas thought.

Mr. Jones offered the sheriff a seat at his meager table which the sheriff accepted. The two men sat their for a few minutes before either spoke.

"Sir I have some questions. The boy is a wake now. And he contradicts much of your story. In fact he says that Mr. Butler never fired his weapon. Now how can you explain what you seen compared to what he knows?"

"well sir all I know is I seen what I seen."

"Mr. Jones I'm beginning to see that you are lying. I found a third gun not a mile away from where the shooting took place. Engraved with Mr. Butler's initials. I believe that he might have been framed. But unless I find proof an innocent man is going to prison. Now I believe you know who is behind this. If you know you had better come forward now. Because when I find out I will make sure you go down the river with who ever did this!"

Mr. Jones gulped but managed to say. "Well I'm sticking to my story."

With that the Sheriff told him to have a good day. And added as He walked out "I will find out the truth and when I do there will be hell to pay." He slammed the door and mounted his horse and headed back to town. He was angry now he was sure that some one else had shot the boy now he just had to figure out who it was.

Kathleen opened the door and was taken back at the sight of Scarlett standing there. She had heard about Wade getting shot and knew that Scarlett was in the neighborhood but had not expected to find her on her families door. She still felt a little hurt by the words Scarlett had spewed at her years earlier about her marriage to a Yankee. But she tried to hide it from her.

"Kathleen It's been so long. How are you?"

"Fine Scarlett and yourself?" Kathleen said leading Scarlett to the parlor. They took seats across from each other. Scarlett looked different. She still had her beauty but she looked so much older than Kathleen remembered. Of course time did that to every one but their was something more to it. It was like Life was weighing down on Scarlett.

"As good as can be expected. Wade is doing much better so for that I'm forever grateful."

"That is good to hear. So how is the rest of your family?"

"Suellen and her husband Will live at Tara with their four children. Three girls and a boy. Careen has become a nun. As for me I am now married to Rhett Butler. You remember him from the Wilkes Barbecue from so long ago don't you?"

"Yes I do" Kathleen giggled at the memory.

" you know I have Wade and Ella from previous marriages but I now have a pair of twin girls. And Rhett and I also lost a little girl and a baby."

"I'm sorry to hear that. My husband and I have three children."

"Kathleen I know I said some very hurtful things to you about your marriage. I want you to know that I am sorry that I hurt you."

"Scarlett Thank you for apologizing but it is water under the bridge now." Kathleen said grateful for the apology.

"I ran into Tony Fontaine while I was in town today. He said that you saw Wade on the train."

"Yes I did but I didn't really think about it. I saw him with Jonas Wilkerson and they were talking as if they knew one another so I thought that perhaps you and him had settled your differences."

"No we haven't I can't imagine why He would speak to my son unless he was trying to get at me some how."

"you don't think that he is still after destroying you and your family."

"Kathleen I wouldn't put it past him if he was."

"Have you talked to the Sheriff about your concerns?"

"not yet I just wanted to discuss it with you before I went to the sheriff."

The two women talked for another hour before Scarlett left for the Sheriff's office yet again.

Scarlett stood outside of the Sheriff's office staring at the man. Her green eyes snapping in anger biting her tongue. She had told him every thing about what Kathleen seen and the problems she had had with Wilkerson. He had listened politely. But he refused to go arrest the man.

"Mrs. Butler I can't go arrest him with out further proof. But neither can I let your husband go because I feel you could be right."

Scarlett stormed off without a word. Why was every one so stubborn. She walked towards her wagon when she heard a very familiar voice call out her name. She turned to see Melanie running towards leaving Ashley and the children behind her. Melanie flung her arms around Scarlett saying they had come as soon as they could. Scarlett was pleased to see them. She needed Melanie's calm strength. As they loaded the wagon she explained everything that had happened. Melanie shook her head sadly when Scarlett told her about Rhett. Scarlett told Melanie of the conversation with Kathleen and her suspicion. Melanie and Scarlett walked over to a most irritated Ashley who was calling to Beau to please stop pulling on him. Melanie gently pulled the little boy from his father's coat and gently lifted him. "It's ok sweet boy we will be seeing Tara soon and then you will have plenty of children to play with."

"Poor Suellen. I don't know what she is going to do with two more children underfoot." Scarlett laughed knowing full well that Suellen would be pleased to have Melanie and family there. India would be happy as well. Although India was too much a lady to admit it she missed her brother and his wife.

"I must warn you both I do believe that our India may be sweet on the new doctor. And I fear the feeling may be mutual." Scarlett said with a gleam in his eye.

Ashley started to smile. He loved his sister but he would be so happy for her to find a love like his and Melanie's. He thought of Rhett sitting in jail for a crime that even he himself could not believe he did. Ashley may not care for the man personally but not even Rhett Butler could knowingly shoot Wade. He may have been callus to Scarlett but he was always very attentive to the children. He decided that he really must go visit Mr. Butler soon.

Rhett watched out the window as his wife turned from the Sheriff. He knew she was mad. He had seen the fire in her eyes and her little fists were clenched. He expected to hear her blow her top but instead she walked away with steel indignance. They were so close to happiness. Why does it always seem that the closer that we are to being truly happy with each other something to tear us apart always happens? He thought as he drifted off to sleep again.


	31. Chapter 31

A/n This story is not historically correct. i have taken a lot of liberties to bend laws and regulations of the time in order to fit my story. sorry if it is confusing to any one. thank you for all of your reviews they do mean alot.

Chapter 31

Ashley looked at Rhett nervously. The animosity between them was almost noticeable. He gulped as he tried to speak. The silence was almost unbearable. Rhett found his voice before long.

"Mr. Wilkes how are you? And your family?"

"I am well and so is Melanie and the children. I'm sure Scarlett has told you that we have adopted a little girl from Charleston."

"Yes and that you have rejected my children." Ashley shifted uncomfortably trying to come up with a good explanation.

"Rhett I couldn't raise your children. I knew that it wouldn't be to long until you found out that Melanie and I had adopted your children. I was afraid that in anger at my raising your children you might have went after them in court and as their father you would have won. Melanie would have loved those children and it would break her heart."

"so you think I would have been so cruel as to try to get them back from you out of spite?"

"Rhett I didn't know what you would do. You don't like me for reasons that I know quite well. And I can't fault you for them. I have felt shame for a long time over my actions. Melanie has been such a good wife and still is and I would have thrown it all away and destroyed Scarlett at the same moment."

Rhett stopped and thought about what he had just heard. His anger seemed to disapate at the words.

"I'm glad you didn't adopt the girls but not for the reasons that a few minutes ago I would have been glad to have you believe. It was the girls that got me back into Atlanta. Watching Scarlett being a mother not caring what I thought and being so stubborn about things reminded me just why I loved her in the first place. I never stopped loving her no matter how I tried to make my self forget. No matter who I was with nor how much I drank would make me forget."

"If you loved her so much why did you leave her just when she needed you again after Ella's accident?" Ashley said but with no judgement nor anger in his voice just a note of sadness.

"Because Scarlett was so weak and defeated. I knew if I stayed I'd be drawn to her again because she was so vulnerable. I was convinced that she still loved you and was just playing a game to get me back. I was so wrong. Then I found Lenora who looked just like Scarlett. In one drunken night I almost ruined any chances at getting my sanity back. But Scarlett took in those babies and she loves them Ashley she loves them for who they are and because of me."

"Rhett do you think we could put our differences for Scarlett and for Melanie? They love each other so."

"Ashley I believe at this point anything is possible."

The sheriff entered and shooed Ashley out.

Emmie Wilkerson stood on the porch of the large house she and her husband called home. She had been watching her three children playing out in the yard lost in thought. She knew that her husband was capable of lots of things but to shoot a young boy never. She secretly prayed for Scarlett's son to live. The boy's step father was in jail right now awaiting trial for something that he didn't do.

Emmie had grown up in the swampy area in the county she knew every back road and hidden trail. When she was a young girl she would often run through the wooded paths escaping from her drunken father. One night she remembered so clearly. Her father had been gone for a week and managed to spend all of the seed money they had gambling and drinking. He came home that night and found her still up way after what was her bed time. He started to beat on her until her mama had interceded and coexed her husband into the bedroom. When he was in front of her mother, her mother told her to run. Emmie remembered being seven years old the same as her son, and running into the woods she knew so well. Her father's drinking and gambling was the reason that they remained white trash dependant on the charity of the likes of the O'Hara's.

After she met Jonas Wilkerson she started to show him some of her secret shortcuts and hideouts. But She didn't show him all of them. That she was grateful for. She could still sneak off for refuge when his temper got to be to much. She was off on her own for awhile the day Jonas came back. Now she was left with guilt and an agonizing decision.

Scarlett was sitting with Wade for a while. Her son was now awake for most of the day and was improving daily. Soon the doctor would allow him to start moving around. Wade talked about what he wanted to tell the judge when he saw him. Scarlett wanted to scream But held her tongue. Yelling would do nothing to help the situation.

"Mother may I see my sister's soon?"

"yes dear of course. I'll bring them in this evening."

"I miss them and Ella. Ella hasn't even came in once since your arrival."

"Give her some time Wade she is scared."

"Beau came in with Aunt Melly earlier. He said that Ella has been crying."

"She is worried about you and about Uncle Rhett. Hopefully soon they will decide on how much to set bail for."

"Bail what is that?"

"that is an amount of money that we must pay to get him out of jail until the trial."

"How soon will that be?"

"Soon the Sheriff said that he would come by and let me know as soon as he decided."

"That is good. I want to see Uncle Rhett."

Scarlett smiled at her son. She too couldn't wait to get Rhett home to her. Suellen knocked on the door to let Scarlett know that the sheriff was there. Scarlett left the room urgently and ran down the stairs.

"Mrs. Butler I have decided that bail will be set for $2000. As soon as that is paid he may leave the jail but may not leave Tara under any circumstances."

"I'll have the money tomorrow as soon as my lawyer in Atlanta can wire the funds to me."

"I will see you then." He said tipping his hat and striding out of the house.

Scarlett beamed soon Rhett would be at Tara. She went out and found Will already hitching the wagon. She thanked him and took her seat in the wagon. She started down the path to town when she saw Beau and Ella sitting on the porch.

"Beau, Ella how would you like to accompany me to town?"

"yes" the two said in unison.

"Beau please go inside and ask your mother first if you may go."

Beau jumped up and ran into the house. A couple of minutes later Beau bounded out of the house and was running to the wagon. "Mother said yes"

"Ok then off we go." They drove down the road cheerfully talking and making plans for Rhett's homecoming. She finally got to town and made her way to the telegraph office and stopped short. If I went straight to the bank I could have my money for the bail in a few minutes and be back by eight tonight. Scarlett thought. But what about the children? I know I will send a message back to Tara.

Scarlett quickly found a messenger boy for the telegraph office and dispatched him with the message that she and the children were going to Atlanta to get the money themselves and would be back just after nightfall. She walked to the ticket office and bought three tickets to Atlanta. Their train was almost ready to leave when she bought the tickets so she had to run with the children to the train.

Scarlett took each child by the hand and lead them through the bustling city to the bank. After fifteen minutes of arguing she finally got the money and made her way back to the station. She bought the tickets and sat to wait for the train. The children took turns telling her stories that Ashley had told them about the war. Ella tried to tell them the best she could but she wasn't great and gruesome details. Scarlett listened intently as she tried not to let her thoughts drift to Rhett. Silently she led the children onto their train.

Rhett pulled Scarlett to him as he bent down to kiss her right there in the jailhouse. Ella giggled and Beau just turned around embarrassed. "Sorry Sheriff but I had to kiss my wife."

"I fully understand. If my wife was as pretty as yours I certainly wouldn't be waiting to kiss her."

The sheriff explained the rules to Rhett and he readily agreed. Soon the four was on their way to Tara. Hopefully Ashley and Melanie won't be to mad about me taking Beau to Atlanta with me. Rhett talked with Beau and Ella all the way home and Scarlett just stared at him. She was so afraid that if she blinked he would be just a dream. As they approached Tara they could see people sitting on the front porch. No doubt every one had decided to wait for them to return.

Melanie stood up when she saw the wagon approaching. It was definitely Scarlett but their was some one beside her. She struggled to see then she let out a whoop. She ran to Ashley who sat their with Annie. "It's Rhett she brought Rhett home."

Ashley struggled to get up and went with her to greet them. Suellen ran to the wagon and hugged her brother in law as soon as he got out of the wagon. Rhett was surrounded by people before he could help anyone off the wagon. He smiled as he saw every one hug him and pat him on the back. The only missing person was Wade. He wanted to see Wade more than anyone. But he would wait a bit longer. He was nervous about seeing Wade.

Wade looked out his bed room window. He knew he shouldn't be out of bed but he wanted to see what every one was doing. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Rhett standing amongst everyone. What would he say to uncle Rhett?


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Rhett knocked on Wades door and waited for the boy to respond. Scarlett had offered to come up with him but he decided that this was something he wanted to do on his own. Wade called for him to enter and Rhett walked in closing the door behind him.

"Wade your ok?"

"Yes Uncle Rhett."

"Wade may I ask what were you doing here all by yourself?"

"I heard Mama crying again. I honestly believed you had hurt her again. I was so angry I stole mother's gun and some money and was coming after you."

"You had your mother's gun?"

"Yes I was so angry I wanted to shoot you. So you couldn't ever hurt mother again?"

"Wade I can't promise I'll never hurt your mother or your mother will never hurt me. But I promise I will love your mother and never leave her again."

"Uncle Rhett I'm so sorry."

"Wade I love you although I'm disappointed in your rash anger I do forgive you."

Wade then told Rhett about what he saw that day. And Rhett listened. Of course the Sheriff had questioned him again after he had spoke to Wade. So Rhett was well aware of the events that Wade saw. They talked for what seemed like hours until Wade yawned and started to drop off to sleep. Rhett quietly left the room and crossed to the nursery. He knocked on the door. Scarlett told him to come in and he entered. She was sitting in a rocking chair holding Katie. "She isn't sleeping well right now So I thought I would rock her a bit."

"They are beautiful aren't they?"

"Yes they are."

"Scarlett be honest with me. Are you jealous of the babies?"

"Rhett what kind of question is that?"

"Well I would understand if you were jealous with them not being your actual children."

"Rhett I was at first but the more I took care of them and held them the more I realized I could love them simply because they are part of you. As the days went by I found myself falling in love with your children."

"May I hold her for a while?"

"Here why don't you sit down here and spend some time with your daughter and I'll go down and have a cup of tea with Sue and Melanie."

Scarlett kissed Rhett softly before leaving the room. He smiled at her suddenly feeling as if he was the luckiest man alive. Now if only he could find away to be cleared of the charge of attempted murder. No doubt Scarlett was onto something about Jonas Wilkerson but unless that old farmer had a change of heart he was almost sure to be in prison after the trial.

India was sitting outside talking with Dr. Smith who had been there to check on Wade but lingered on for his conversation with Miss India. India was glowing. She was becoming fond of Doctor Smith. His quiet manner was so much different than Stuarts was. She tried not to compare Doctor Smith to Stuart but it was hard. She had loved Stuart Tarleton for so long. But he was dead and India was tired of being alone. She enjoyed visiting Melanie but it wasn't the same as having her own home and family. She was young enough still that she could have children.

"Miss India I may not be here as often very soon. Wade is nearly recovered. But if I may call on you I would be honored?"

"Doctor Smith, of course you may." India said blushing a bit.

The sheriff hated having to do this tonight. Mr. Butler had just gotten out. But since the judge had arrived he had no other choice but to tell him that the trail would start the next day at 9 am. He was happy to tell him that his lawyer had arrived that night though. But still it seemed so unfair to have to tell him this on his first night with his family. He quickly told them as soon as he got there. He wished them a good night.

Jonas sat in his office drinking a drink of celebration. Soon his vengeance would be carried out by a no suspecting judge. How he looked forward to the next morning. His wife however was more nervous. She knew what she had to do. She would be risking her very life but she couldn't live with her self if she didn't do it. She went in and kissed her husband good night. And checked on the children. She kissed her son on his forehead and wrote a short note and hid it. If something should happen to her she wanted him to know that she loved him and would not allow him to live with the shame of having his father get away with the things he had done. She then went into her girls room. Kathy and Hope was sleeping as well. She kissed them both and left them notes as well. She then went to her own bedroom and got undressed. She slipped under the covers and fell into a restless sleep.

Scarlett sighed as she turned as much as she could with Rhett's arms wrapped around her. She had missed his strong arms, his smell and his just being there. Inside his embrace she felt safe and secure. She tried to sleep but she knew that with the trial starting the very next morning sleep wasn't going to be easy that and Katie and Dixie would be waking up shortly for their midnight meal. Scarlett reached over to the nightstand beside the bed where Rhett had but his pocket watch. She picked it up and looked at the time. It was 11:45pm. She struggled out of Rhett's arms and left for the nursery. Mammy met her at the door with the bottles ready for what they knew what was coming. Almost as on cue the two babies started to fuss. Scarlett picked up Dixie and Mammy picked up Katie and they began to feed the little ones before they woke up Annie and Will. Annie would be awake soon enough but Melanie and Suellen soon found themselves in the nursery as well.

They talked about the trial. Scarlett started to burp Dixie as the tears of fear started to fall. Suellen put her arms around her sister and held her as she cried. Melanie started to cry as she picked up Annie and took the bottle that Dilcey had brought up. She started the feed Annie. They started to laugh after realizing that this was becoming a nightly ritual of all of them meeting in the nursery and talking in the middle of the night.

The church house was made into a make shift courtroom for the trial. Mr. and Mrs. Meade and Mrs. Merriwether, and Mrs. Elsing were already there. While Scarlett had been quite the scandal of Atlanta they had still come to show their support to Captain Butler. He had made quite a name for himself as an outstanding citizen. They saw The Butlers and the Wilkes and Scarlett's sister's family approaching the church. Scarlett was wearing a lilac dress that was very demure and subdued. Mrs.Elsing nodded in approval as they greeted each other.

"Good morning Everyone. How nice of you to come all the way to Jonesboro."

"Scarlett we couldn't allow you to go through this without us here to support you."

"Thank you Mrs. Merriwether." Scarlett said out loud but inwardly she told herself yeah you wanted to support me you just wanted more material for their rumor mill. But she managed to keep a pleasant look on her face.

They entered the courtroom and Rhett found his lawyer sitting in the front. He kissed Scarlett on the cheek and joined his lawyer. Scarlett and her family found a seat up behind Rhett. Her heart pounded. She looked around and saw many of the old families she knew growing up and some that she would rather not see. Jonas and Emmie Wilkerson sat in the back. Jonas had a queer look of pleasure on his face. Scarlett swallowed hard to keep the anger she felt building from showing. Having a sudden anger outburst would not help Rhett.

The bailiff announced loudly "all rise the honorable Judge James Jordan is now presiding."

The judge took his seat and told the crowd to please be seated. He then read the charges against Rhett and asked him how he pleaded. Rhett stood and said that he pleaded not guilty. With that out of the way the prosecuting attorney went through his opening statements. After he completed Rhett's attorney started his opening statement. It was short and to the point. Then the prosecutor brought up his first witness. The Sheriff who recounted the events that he saw. Rhett's attorney cross examined him bringing up the second gun with Rhett's initials on it.

It was about noon when the judge called a brief midday break for lunch. Rhett left with his family to eat some lunch although no one was really hungry they forced themselves to eat a little something. Scarlett saw Emmie Wilkerson approach Rhett's lawyer and fought the urge to go slap her. Rhett's attorney smiled at Emmie and left her to go talk to the sheriff. Scarlett wanted to know more than ever to find out what she wanted with Rhett's lawyer but she would not leave her husband.

Finally every one filed back into the church. The prosecutor finished with his last witness. Soon Rhett's Lawyer stood excited in front of the judge and called his first witness. Mrs. Emmie Wilkerson.

Emmie shook off her husband and went to the front and was sworn in. She shook slightly as she had a seat. Jonas shot daggers with his eyes. What did they know. Had the farmer told anyone. His wife certainly didn't know anything.

"Mrs. Wilkerson just to show the court how well you know the area how long have you lived in this county?"

"My entire life."

"Do you know the defendant and his family?"

"Yes. Mr. Butler's wife grew up on Tara not far from my families home place."

"Are you friendly with them?"

"No I'm afraid I'm not. Although that is not of my choosing."

"Where were you on the day of the shooting?"

"I was in the woods just behind where the actual shooter stood."

"Are you saying that you saw who shot Wade Hampton Hamilton and it was not Mr. Butler?"

"I saw the whole thing and it was not Mr. Butler."

"Can you tell the court who the shooter was?"

Jonas sat straight and gently touched his gun he hid in his boot. If she was going to do what he thought she would do he was going to kill her. He seethed with anger.

"Yes My Husband Jonas Wilkerson." Emmie said looking her husband in the eye.

Jonas jumped up and took his aim but before he could shoot a shot filled the church. The ladies all screamed as Jonas slipped to the ground. The sheriff went and took the gun from his hand. Jonas clung to life but barely. Dr. Meade looked after him and told every one that he would not be with them much longer. But before he died he had to know one thing. And only Emmie could answer.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Jonas struggled to speak. And when he did it was more of a wheezing whisper. "Why Emmie?"

"Why you are asking me why?" Emmie said in disbelief. " couldn't live with myself knowing an innocent man went to prison. I couldn't look in you in the face knowing that you tried to kill the boy. I saw you shoot him and then knock Mr. Butler out. I watched you throw his gun. I also heard your conversation with the old man. You threatened him Jonas. You were going to kill him and take his land if he didn't lie for you to the sheriff. I know that all you ever wanted to do is hurt the O'Hara and you would do anything to hurt them. You met with the boy and befriended him when he was upset and then you took advantage so you could hurt Scarlett. I could not allow you to hurt her or her family any more."

"Why should you care after how they treated you?" Jonas squeaked.

"They treated me no different than you did. At least they never hid it like you. I care because Mrs. O'Hara would care. She was the only one who did. She was the one that came when I had our daughter before we married. She was the one who held me as I cried. She stood by me as we buried her. She was the one that tried to get you to marry me before the baby. She was the one who tried to teach me how to be a lady. She was the one who convinced her husband to help my family when we were starving. Scarlett and Suellen and Careen may have been rude to me that day on the porch but I was the reason their mother died. But if you hadn't been so busy trying to take Tara from them because you believe that they wronged you years ago they might have forgiven me."

"Cowardice Bitch" Jonas wheezed as he took his last breath. The sheriff put a sheet over his head. "I'm sorry Mrs. Wilkerson but he had a gun and he was aiming at you." the sheriff said.

"Please call my Miss Slattery. I would rather go by my maiden name." Emmie said.

"order in the court. This case still isn't over."

Every one found their seats again and the judge decided to dismiss the case. Scarlett rushed up to Rhett as the court was adjourned. Rhett embraced her and dared to kiss her in front of every one. Mrs. Meade and Mrs. Merriwether shook their heads but secretly were happy to see the two so in love again. Scarlett invited them all to Tara for some dinner and they all accepted. She walked over to Emmie who was crying softly.

"Emmie, Would you like to come and eat with us?"

"No Thank you Scarlett I must get home to my children."

"If you need anything please let us know. And do come and visit us as soon as you feel you are ready."

"Thank you Scarlett."

Scarlett left with Rhett and her family and friends to go to Tara. As they entered the large house the Meade's and Mrs. Merriwether was awed by it's beauty. Scarlett, Melanie and Suellen took the babies up to the Nursery. The returned to a very bewildered guest. Mrs. Merriwether was looking around not knowing what to do. She stared at a portrait above the mantle in the parlor.

"That is my mother."

"She was very beautiful."

"Yes she was and also a great lady. Unfortunately I don't believe I will ever be able live up to her."

"Scarlett you are closer than you believe. You may have done some unorthodox things but I believe underneath it all you are a lady. Your mother would be proud. But if you tell anyone about this conversation I will deny everything." Mrs. Merriwether said with a laugh.

"I believe you would" Scarlett laughed with her.

The scene was interrupted as Wade and Doctor Smith entered the room. Scarlett ran over to her son and hugged him yet again. "I believe that as long as Wade doesn't over do it" Doctor Smith said with a grin. India went to Doctor Smith and told him how happy she was to hear that. He smiled down at her and asked if she would care to take a walk with him before supper. She said she would love to and left to get her shawl. The women in the room all looked at each other and smiled.

The sheriff helped Miss Slattery out of the wagon. She decided to let him take care of Jonas' body in town. She couldn't bare to look at him. Some how knowing the man she loved was capable of such behavior hurt more than any thing he had done to keep her away from the world outside their home.

"Miss Slattery please let me know if I can help."

"Thank you Sheriff"

"Please call me Tom."

"only if you call me Emmie. But only when there is no one around."

"Of course Emmie. And would you be against me coming to call after your proper mourning time is over?"

"No I would not be against that Tom."

"Good Evening Miss Emmie. I'll stop by in a few days to check on you all."

"Thank you Tom Good Evening."

Rhett sat at the head of the table after a short argument with Will about whether he should or not. Will won and Rhett sat down. Scarlett excused her self and ran upstairs to grab some papers from her room. She ran back to the dining room. She got every ones attention and handed the papers to Suellen. Suellen silently read the papers and tears started to flow. She handed them to Will and rushed to hug Scarlett and Rhett. "Oh Thank you Thank you."

"Tara, Your giving us Tara." Will said in disbelief. Scarlett had said she was planning to do this but he never let himself dream that she would.

Scarlett smiled as she looked around the table. Rhett stared at her. Mrs. Merriwether and Mrs. Meade talked with Melanie. Ashley and Beau and Wade was in deep conversation. Ella was talking with her cousins. Suellen and Will spoke in low tones. Dr. Meade, India and Doctor Smith was also talking. Scarlett just sat quietly watching. Mrs. Elsing had left for Atlanta after the trial.

Mammy sat down in the kitchen. She was tired. Her eighty year old bones just couldn't keep up anymore. She knew she was sick. She hadn't needed Doctor Smith to tell her that her end was coming. She had thought about telling the family but opted not to since they would only worry about her. She didn't want anyone to worry.

She would take the bottle's up to Miss Scarlett and tell her she loved her and go on like tomorrow was coming. But she knew in her heart that tomorrow may never come again. Dilcey suggested that she go to bed but she had refused.

That night Rhett held Scarlett after they made love again. Scarlett cuddled against his shoulder as they drifted off to sleep. Only to be woken up an hour later by two crying babies. Scarlett rose out of bed and told Rhett to stay. She quickly but on a wrap and made her way to the nursery where Mammy was already feeding Dixie. Scarlett picked up Katie and started doing the same thing. The two women talked about old times before the war and after. Talked of all the pain they had shared. As they finished up, mammy took her time. "Scarlett mah lam. Yous nose I love you. Always remember dat yur mammy loves you."

"I will Mammy. I love you too." Scarlett said hugging her. Mammy had confused her greatly but she was too tired to try and figure it out. She slipped back into bed with her husband.

Mammy finally laid down and drifted off to sleep. As she slept she started to dream.

"_Mammy you're here!" Bonnie cried._

"_yes chile I's here."_

"_Mammy welcome" Ellen said hugging the old woman. _

_Mammy felt strange. She felt young and vibrant again. She looked down and looked at her hands. They were younger looking. As Bonnie and Ellen led her she saw beauty beyond measure. Then she looked up again and saw her own mother. "Come child you are home." her mother said._

Mammy took one last breath and was gone. No pain or suffering.

Scarlett came down after feeding the babies breakfast to her own breakfast. She looked around the room and didn't see Mammy. It was very unusual for Mammy not to be up yet and already scolding her for not eating soon enough. She decided to go to Mammy's room. She knocked on the door and opened it slowly. Mammy was lying still in her bed. Scarlett went to the bed and went to cover Mammy a bit more. She felt the coldness of Mammy. She felt for a pulse and feeling none she realized that Mammy was gone.

"I love you Mammy." she said kissing her Mammy on her forehead and then covering her face with a sheet. She walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Suellen greeted her cheerfully. Scarlett didn't respond. She tried to keep the tears from coming. She feared if she spoke she would start to cry and not stop. Suellen noticed her sisters demeanor and asked what was wrong. Scarlett knew she must tell Suellen. She took a long deep breath and began.

"Suellen Mammy is gone. She passed sometime after midnight." She said as tears started flowing. Suellen hugged her as her own tears started to mingle with Scarletts. Will and Rhett entered the kitchen and saw their wives crying together. Dilcey looked at the men and whispered that Mammy had died. Rhett turned around and went and found Melanie and Ashley who was standing with India outside on the porch. He told them before reentering the house quickly. Melanie came into the kitchen and started to make funeral arrangements with Dilcey. Scarlett and Suellen both agreed that the woman should be buried with the family. With in two hours it all was planned out. The funeral would take place the next morning and it would be just the family there along with the Wilkes. Doctor Smith came to check on Wade. India told him directly and he made his way to Scarlett and Suellen.

"I'm sorry about your loss."

"Thank you Doctor Smith. I wish I would have been about to call you before maybe you could have done something."

"I'm sorry but there was nothing I could have done. I'm sure she had told you that already."

"Told us? We didn't even know she was ill." Scarlett said in shock.

"oh dear I am so sorry I honestly thought you knew."

"You didn't tell us. Why couldn't you have just hinted to us if you couldn't tell us outright?"

"I am sorry but that would go against the confidentiality between doctor and patient."

"You could have broken it if you wanted too." Scarlett screamed as she ran out of the room.

"I'm sorry about that doctor. My sister was the closest to Mammy." Suellen said. She was hurting but she knew that Scarlett's pain went even further than her own. Scarlett was still reeling over Bonnie's death.

"It's quite alright Mrs. Benteen. I realize she is hurting."

The next morning the family assembled at the small family grave yard. Scarlett hated being there and seeing the grave sites of her parents and three little brothers who hadn't made it to their first birthday. She silently said a prayer for her parents as she walked to the freshly dug grave. A group of field workers had offered to do the burial for the family. Will said a few words and then asked the Priest who had agreed to do the burial rites for them took over. It was an excruciating long service. As it ended and Scarlett's tears started to fall she sent her children inside along with beau and Sue's children so that they didn't hear the dirt go over the casket that had been lowered into the ground. Scarlett wanted to go with them. She wanted to go hide in her room and pretend that mammy was there brushing her hair as she had done when she was a child. But her legs were like statues. All of a sudden she felt dizzy. She felt her body falter and felt Rhett's arms go under her as she went down. Her world went black.

Rhett paced the parlor. Why had Scarlett fainted. She never had fainted before. He tried to sit for a few minutes but couldn't remain there any longer. What was taking that doctor so long. It seemed to take forever. He started to pace again as Doctor Smith came into the room.

"Mr. Butler, I've checked Scarlett and she is expecting a baby. But I fear their may be some complications due to the baby she lost a while back. She will have to be on total bed rest for at least the time being."

"Will this kill her?" Rhett asked frightened to know.

"I will not lie to you Mr. Butler if we are not careful it may."

"Is she in any pain?"

"No but I have given her something to help her sleep."

"May I go up to see her?"

"Yes of course. I will be leaving for the night I will be back in the morning to check on her. I will also tell Doctor Fontaine that this case will keep me quite busy so I may not be available for other patients."

"thank you doctor."

Rhett slipped into the room and watched Scarlett sleep. She had her hand protectively over her stomach and smiled a little. She knew he thought. She looked so angelic asleep and holding their unborn baby. He slipped beside her and put his arms around her. This wasn't going to be easy but he would not lose her. She was going to survive this. No matter what he had to do. He would wire a doctor in Charleston if that was what it took.

Ashley left Tara that night to send a telegram to Uncle Henry. He was in shock. Scarlett had always been a tower of strength. Never did he believe she could be weak. He spurred the horse harder as he neared the depot.

The sheriff approached Mr. Wilkes and greeted him cordially. He sensed that something was wrong. "how is Mr. and Mrs. Butler doing?

"Rhett is fine but Scarlett I'm afraid is quite ill."

"I hope it is nothing serious"

"She is expecting and she is having some complications."

"Oh my I will be praying." He decided to tell Emmie. She was looking for away to make amends to Scarlett and her family.

"thank you Sheriff."

Mrs. Tarleton walked into the house when no one answered the door. She found no one in the parlor and started to call up the stairs. Melanie came out of the nursery and came towards the stairs.

"Mrs. Tarleton how kind of you to visit. I am sorry no one answered the door."

"Melanie how wonderful to see you again." She said as she hugged the woman. "I had came to pay my respects to the family. I know how much they loved mammy. And to thank Scarlett. She bought several horses and sent them to my home for me. She was so wonderful to do that for me. I haven't seen a horse of good breeding on my land in so long but now we are a breeding farm again."

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait for her to wake up. She is quite ill right now."

"Oh my I didn't know. I'm so sorry for barging in like this."

"You didn't know my dear why don't we go have a cup of tea and I will explain what is happening."

"thank you dear."

Melanie went to the kitchen after getting Mrs. Tarleton a seat in the parlor. She quickly made a the tea and took them into the parlor.

"here we are."

Melanie served the tea and sat down across from the older woman.

"Scarlett fainted at the grave site. None of us could understand why because as I'm sure you know she has never been one to faint."

"Ah yes our Scarlett always had a strong constitution."

"Well as it turns out she is expecting and there are complications. You see not to long ago she lost a baby after an accident. She is on bed rest now but the doctor still doesn't promise a good outcome."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Pray. Mr. Butler is beside himself. Wade and Ella are tiptoeing around the house. But Sue and Will have been a tower of strength for them. Will has been taking Wade now that he is up and around every where with him and Sue has been taking care of Ella. I'm here to help take care of everyone it seems. Beau has also been comforting Wade and Ella. It's amazing just how grown up he seems. Dilcey, Sue and I have been taking turns caring for little Katie and Dixie."

"Who are Katie and Dixie?"

"Oh my that is right you don't know. Scarlett and Rhett has adopted a pair of four month old twins."

"Well dear I really should be going it really sounds like you have a house full to take care of."

"Thank you for coming I hope you can come again when things quiet down a bit."

"I'll try."

Suellen helped get Ella settled in the chair. She positioned Katie in the child's arms and gave her the bottle.

"Now feed the baby like I taught you."

Ella lifted the bottle and put the nipple near the bottle just like Aunt Suellen taught her. "Like This"

"Yes dear." she said while starting to feed Dixie. Dilcey was feeding Will and Melanie appeared just in time to feed Annie. The ladies started talking about ways to help Scarlett. Ella silently started to cry but no one seemed to notice. Soon Dixie was done and diapered and put back into the crib. Suellen took the baby from Ella and noticed the tears.

"Ella what is wrong?"

"Is Momma going to die?"

"Ella come here." her aunt said pulling her onto her lap.

"your momma isn't going to die. She is a strong lady."

"Really"

"yes Really now why don't you go see if Wade is back yet."

Ella ran out of the room. The women all looked at each other. How could any one be so sure that Scarlett would be ok. But they would put a brave face on for the children and Rhett. He had not left Scarlett since going in there ten hours previous. It was a hard thing to have to watch.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N Tisdale is not a character from GWTW. I have made it up for the context of my story.

Chapter 34

Emmie stood on the porch at Tara politely waiting for the door to be answered. She was nervous. She knew that she might not get a very good reception. Scarlett had been mad at her since her mother passed from the typhoid. Her heart nearly stopped when Suellen opened the door.

"Mrs. Wilkerson, How may I help you?" She asked cautiously. She eyed the woman who stood on her porch. She wanted to hate her for their mother's death but the feelings of respect for what she had done two days ago for her sister and her husband overrode those feelings of anger.

"Please call me Emmie and I've decided to go back to my maiden name."

"Alright Emmie. How can I help you?"

"Well I would rather help you If I may. I want to offer my assistance in taking care of Scarlett."

"How nice of you. Please come in. We can have tea in the parlor while we wait for Scarlett to wake up."

"Thank you that would be lovely."

Dilcey served them tea as they sat down in the parlor.

"Emmie you have children if I remember correctly."

"Yes Three Jonas is six, Kathy is four and Hope is two."

" that is wonderful and where are they at today?"

"I asked their nanny to watch them while I was here. How is Scarlett?"

"Weak very weak and tired. This is going to be a very hard pregnancy for her."

" I want to help any way I can."

"Well I don't know if you knew but we do have four small babies under the age of one in the house and not enough people to take care of them plus Scarlett."

"I can help take care of the babies or for Scarlett."

"That is wonderful I would be so grateful for your help. Dilcey, Melanie and I are just so busy with all these children and we can't be every where at the same time."

Emmie smiled hopefully Scarlett would agree to the plan as well. Suellen and Emmie made their way up the staircase. They stopped just short of Scarlett's door and heard voices. Suellen went to knock but Emmie stopped her when she heard her name mentioned.

"I feel so bad for Emmie Rhett. There has to be something we can do for her."

"I'm surprised you feel that way considering how long you've been blaming her for your mothers death."

"Oh Rhett how can you keep reminding me of my past mistakes. Yes I was angry with her but Suellen and Careen had it as well. It was just easier to blame her because she wasn't family. Oh Rhett what can I do for her?"

"Scarlett you mustn't get yourself so worked up remember what the doctor said."

Suellen knocked on the door. And opened it to announce that Scarlett had a visitor. Emmie walked in and smiled meekly at her. Emmie explained why she was there and Scarlett readily agreed. Emmie was shown to the Nursery where Melanie sat with the babies. Annie was whimpering and Melanie struggled to calm her. Suellen took Will from his crib and took him down with her to play in the parlor with his sisters.

"Miss Melanie what can I do to help?"

"Oh I don't know what to do. She feels warm to me. Could you feel her?"

Emmie put her hand on the babies crook of the neck and could feel heat radiating against her hand. She took the baby and lifted her little shift she was wearing. Red dots were all over her little tummy. Emmie called down to Dilcey and asked her to check on Dixie and Katie. Dilcey checked and no spots or fever was there. Emmie asked Dilcey to have Pork come up and move the other three cribs to be removed from the room. Melanie stood in shock at what was going on. She couldn't understand it. Emmie then called out to Ashley who was passing the door and told him to go fetch the doctor quickly that his daughter was deathly ill. Ashley ran out of the house and jumped on a horse bareback. He had never rode a horse that way so he struggled to stay on but he managed to.

The doctor ran up the stairs behind Ashley who burst into the babies room. Emmie was taking strips of cloth off of the baby and putting fresh ones on. The doctor excused himself and took the baby from where she was lying. He looked over the child and took her temperature. It was extremely high. He looked at the spots on her stomach and didn't need to look any where else when the horror struck. She had Small pox. He had heard of a small outbreak in Atlanta. He asked if they had recently been to Atlanta and nodded as they told him that they actually lived in Atlanta. But had come here just three weeks ago. He told them that their daughter had Small pox and about the outbreak in Atlanta. He then asked to see Beau. Beau entered the room shaking. He had never seen his Mother this upset. She had always put such a brave face for her son. The doctor looked over the boy and shook his head. The boy had a slight fever and a few spots. He ordered that a bed be brought in for him and that the other children be checked.

An hour later he declared the other children in the house to be in perfect health announced that they must be kept away from the sick children. Suellen asked if she could take care of the other children having been in the sick room and the doctor said that she should be fine.

Emmie sent a note without any one else knowing she decided to take care of the two sick children. She wouldn't leave until they were better. She went up to the nursery where she took over for Melanie sponging the baby with a luke warm towel. Melanie started to spoon out the medicine for Beau. Beau hated to be kept in bed but he was tired. After taking his medicine he fell fast asleep.

Scarlett cried as she thought of Melanie and her sick Children. Here she was totally unable to help yet again. Rhett soothed her as she cried. He knew she hated being in bed. Ella crept into the room. She carried a small book.

"Momma can I read to you?"

"I would love that darling."

Ella gently hopped onto the bed beside her mother and opened the book. Slowly she read slightly turning red when she misread a book. Scarlett gently corrected her and told her it was ok. Ella loved reading to her mother. She was happy just to be near her mother. Rhett smiled at the two ladies he loved so much.

"Uncle Rhett, Do you think it would be ok if I called you Papa." Ella said softly as she looked up from the book. Tears formed in Scarlett's eyes. Rhett was the only father Ella had ever known. Rhett smiled as he told Ella that he would like that very much. Ella smiled as she went back to reading to her mother. Wade entered with Katie and Dixie in each arm. Rhett rushed to take one of the babies from him. Wade looked up appreciatively. Wade sat on the chair near his mother and Rhett sat on the other side of Scarlett on the bed.

Emmie worked hard through that day trying to bring the babies temperature down. Doctor Fontaine was beside her and showed her new ways of doing it. The baby was holding her own. Her fever was slightly lower than what it had been. So they kept on working. Melanie looked exhausted as she wiped the sweat from Beau's feverish brow. Emmie looked over and went to her. She convinced her to go get some sleep before she became sick herself. Ashley led her out to the bed room they were sharing.

India watched as her brother lead his wife down the hall. She was with Doctor Smith just leaving Scarlett's room. Tears started to fall from her eyes. Doctor Smith noticed and put his arm around her. She cried into his shoulder. Suddenly she realized that she didn't want to return to Atlanta if that meant leaving Doctor Smith. She loved him and she barely could hope that he could love her in return.

Doctor Smith fought the urge to kiss India as they stood there. He couldn't see his life without her in it. He didn't have much to offer her anymore. He owned a small house near Jonesboro and only had two servants. But after long and studious thought he decided that he had to have her for his wife if she would have him.

"Miss India I must talk to you about something very dear to me."

"Yes Doctor Smith."

"Please call me Tony. Let us go out to the front porch where the air is better."

The two walked down the stairs unnoticing the pair of eyes that were watching. Ashley smiled at seeing his sister so obviously in love. He fought the urge to follow them and listen in on what he was sure was going to be a marriage proposal.

India stood looking at Tony in awe who had dropped to one knee.

"Miss India although I don't have much to offer except the love I have for you. I want to tell you that I will always love and honor me. Will you honor me with your hand in Marriage?

"Yes Tony I will marry you." India said with a smile.

Doctor Smith stood up and bent towards her and kissed her for the first time in her life. The kiss took her breath away as she fought the urge to kiss him even more. He pulled away and asked if he should ask for her hand from her brother. She said that would be the right thing but perhaps they should wait until the children were out of danger. He agreed.

Rhett had sent the children to bed that night and climbed into bed next to Scarlett. Scarlett looked at him and could tell he was thinking.

"Penny for your thoughts" she murmured.

"Oh I was just thinking of how happy this place makes you. I know that you just gave Tara to Sue and Will but I was thinking. The other day I heard that one of the other Plantations were for sale. And I was thinking wouldn't it be lovely if we could buy it and be neighbors to Will and Sue."

"What about Atlanta?"

"We could sell the house and we could get some one to run the mills and stores."

"What about Melanie? I can't leave her she is my best friend."

"Ashley and I was talking last night while you were sleeping. He wants to rebuild Twelve Oaks for Melanie."

"So we would all be neighbors."

"And we have enough money we could help them all when needed."

"Oh Rhett let's do it. Let's move to Clayton county."

Scarlett kissed Rhett and drifted off to sleep. Rhett held her as she slept and soon was asleep also. The next morning he would tell Ella and Wade that their plan had worked. Ashley would be happy but the news would have to wait till the children were better.

The house hold woke with the sun that morning. Suellen after taking care of the babies went to Scarlett's room where Rhett was just leaving.

"Sue I have some important business to attend to this morning could you watch Scarlett. She is still sleeping. Make sure she sleeps today. She hasn't been sleeping like she is supposed to."

"Of course Rhett. Did you ask Scarlett about what you had discussed with us?"

"Yes and she agreed."

"Wonderful. I will have Will talk to Tisdale if you would like."

"Yes please.. Just have him tell him that I will be their this afternoon to talk about how much he wants for the place."

"Ok"

Rhett rode to Jonesboro and quickly wired Henry Hamilton about selling the house and sending him a large sum of money and explained why. He went to the general store and bought a few treats for the family and then went to the telegraph office to find out if he had received a reply. He quickly read the reply and rode off in the direction of Tara turning short to the old Tisdale Plantation. Mr. Tisdale was a quiet older man who looked as if the world was on his shoulders. They discussed the deal quickly and Rhett ended up purchasing it for half of what it was actually worth. He felt sort of guilty as he rode with the deed in his hand but he look on Scarlett's face would be worth it.

Scarlett looked at Rhett with tears in her eyes. She was so happy. Life was becoming such a joy to her. They told the children together and Ella hugged her Mother. Suellen was walking around the house humming slightly. She was happier than she had been since the war. She had her sister back and she would be her next door neighbor and Ashley and Melanie would soon be neighbors.

Rhett told Scarlett that he had hired some workers to start rebuilding Twelve Oaks. The workers would start tomorrow. He told her that he had decided to finance the rebuild as an anniversary gift to Ashley and Melanie. He could not believe that he had spent so much time being jealous of Ashley. He knew that if he had just spent more time wooing Scarlett before they were married they could have had the marriage they had now years ago.

Melanie walked to the Nursery scared of what she would find. She had slept the entire day and hadn't heard a word. She entered the room to see Emmie spoon feeding Beau some broth. The baby was breathing slowly and steadily and was sleeping calmly.

"Her fever is nearly gone and Beau's broke earlier today. I would have woke you up but the doctor here thought you needed your rest more."

"I'm just glad that every thing seems to be ok."

"so am I. How is Scarlett?"

"She is doing well. They have to fight to get her to sleep enough though." Melanie said with a chuckle.

"It certainly sounds as if she is starting to get better. Will the doctor allow her to get out of bed soon?"

"he mentioned that in another week he might as long as she takes it easy."

"That is good.'

A week later Doctor Fontaine announced to the Parents that Beau and Annie was most definitely out of danger. Ashley and Melanie sighed in relief. They sent Emmie to their room to sleep. She had nursed the children with barely two hours of sleep for over a week. Exhaustion seeped through her entire body. She fell asleep as soon as she hit the pillow.

Doctor Smith had finally gave Scarlett permission to leave her bed was waiting to speak to Ashley. After finally getting the happy father alone he asked for India's hand. With a smile Ashley gave his consent and headed out to see Twelve Oaks to see what he could work out for the rebuild. He rode slowly down the lane. He stopped short at the sight before him. Who could have done such a thing. He didn't know what to think.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N Thank you to all my loyal readers. I have enjoyed this so much. I hope you all enjoy the end of this story. Don't worry to much I have more story ideas.

Chapter 35

Workers were busy with hammers and saws. A foreman of the group was yelling orders. Ashley could tell that a large foundation had already been put in place. Ashley spurred the horse on and came to a stop right in front of the man who seemed to be in charge. He recognized the man immediately as Tara's former slave. Big Sam.

"Big Sam what are you doing on my land?"

"I'm building your home for you."

"But I didn't contract you for the job. I hadn't even started."

"Mr. Butler hired us and gave us this blue print."

Ashley dismounted his horse and strode over to look at the plans. He stared in shock. It was almost the exact replica of Twelve Oaks with a few improvements.

"How did you all do this?"

"Well Mr. Butler seems to have a good memory and found the gentleman's son who had designed he original house and he happened to keep them. Well he sent them to Mr. Butler and he then went over and redrew them adding a few improvements."

"What about your pay?"

"He takes care of that as with all the building expenses."

"With out my consent?"

"Sir you will have to talk to Mr. Butler about that."

"I certainly will. But since you are working so hard how long until it is complete?"

"If the weather holds out you should be moving into the house in five months. Six at the most."

"Good day Sam. I must be getting back to Tara."

Ashley practically burst into the house. He didn't know whether to be angry or grateful. Scarlett looked up at his pink face. Melanie ran over to her husband. It was the first day that the children were allowed to together and they had been enjoying the afternoon together playing.

"Ashley what ever is wrong you look quite upset?"

"Where is Rhett?"

"In the office going over some paperwork for the remodel of Scarlett and his new plantation."

Ashley stormed off towards the office without another word. He knocked hard on the door. And opened it.

"Rhett what the devil are you doing at Twelve Oaks?"

"Calm down Ashley it was supposed to be a surprise for you and Melanie. It was Scarlett and my anniversary gift to you two. I thought that you would like it."

"Oh My Oh dear I have made a real ninny as Scarlett would say of myself."

"Ashley it's quite all right. But what do you say we keep this from Melanie for a surprise for her. No use wasting a good surprise."

"Ok this may be fun. I will need to go see about selling our house in Atlanta but I can do that closer to time to moving in."

"Oh I know what you mean. Scarlett and I bought the old Tisdale place. But I have decided after a long discussion with Suellen and Will that we will remain here until the baby is born."

"I was thinking that I would go to Atlanta on my own and go back to work at the Mills. I think that someone should check on them. I don't know whether to sell them or have the guy overseeing them now run them from now on."

"I would keep them. The market price for our agricultural goods vary from season to season. We never know when our extra income may come in handy."

"That is a good point. Well I will have to go to Atlanta to discuss this with Evans. I don't really think doing it by mail would be such a good idea."

As the months went by the families enjoyed their time together. Suellen was happy because Scarlett never tried to take her home over. And they got back some of that lost time between them. She was happy that they would be neighbors. Will was pleased to have so many helping hands. Between Wade, Rhett, Pork and himself with Ashley when he was back from time to time had managed to sow four complete fields. And with harvest right around the corner it looked to be a huge crop.

Scarlett was uncomfortable. She had reached the least favorite time in her pregnancy. She felt enormous. She didn't remember getting this large for any of her other pregnancies. She was only at seven months and already she looked like she was ready to burst at any moment. She had talked with Doctor Smith but he could not give any reason for her size. She was also more tired than she had ever been. Rhett had been getting up with the babies who at seven months were finally starting to sleep through the night.

Suellen had finally gotten her figure back to a respectable proportion. All the activity around the house helped with that. Eight month old Will was an extremely healthy baby boy. He was the happiest baby Sue had ever seen.

Annie at six months was for the most part a calm baby. The only time she got really upset was when people were loud around her.

Ella sat with her mother more often than she had in the past. Since her mother's bed rest it seemed like she was scared to let her mother out of her sight. But she was improving on that every day. Ella enjoyed learning to sew and knit and crotchet and also quilt from her mother. They spent many evenings working on baby things. Ella had even made a few shirts and a blanket for the new baby. Scarlett was very proud of Ella's handiwork. Ella had progressed much further with her skill than Suellen's girls.

Twelve Oaks were almost done and India's wedding plans were coming along nicely. It was agreed that she and Doctor Smith would marry at Twelve Oaks a week after the family finally moved in. They all were not so surprised when they received word that Emmie had married Sheriff Tom Duncan. Scarlett and Rhett sent to them a lovely gift as did Melanie and Ashley. Suellen and Will went to the small wedding to represent their family with apologies from every one else for not being there.

Two months later Ashley came to Tara for the last time. He had sold their home in Atlanta. A month from that day they would be moving into Twelve Oaks. Rhett also had managed to sell the house on Peachtree Street. He was busy making arrangements for their belongings to be arranged in their new home. He and Scarlett had worked long hours working on the decoration of their home. They had decided on nothing gaudy. It would be tasteful. So Scarlett asked Rhett to have Melanie and Suellen decorate the house. The two women agreed readily to help. Within two weeks they had the house ready to move into.

India was ready to move and for her wedding to take place. She hoped that Scarlett's baby would cooperate and come before then. She had with Scarlett, Melanie and Suellen's help made her wedding dress and her Matron of honor dress. She had all the flowers decided and every thing else was coming along. Within the week invitations would be sent out.

Scarlett was sitting in the parlor when the first pain hit her. She grimaced but continued to work on her lace work she was doing. Melanie gave her a quizzical look and Scarlett just nodded. Melanie left the room to go get tea. She found Suellen in the kitchen.

She told Suellen that Scarlett's labor had begun. The two women told Dilcey that she would be in charge of the house until after the baby was born. They took the tea into the parlor and sat with Scarlett sewing and laughing. Each pain hit Scarlett a little stronger. Finally she decided four hours after the first pain hit that she should go upstairs. She managed to get up the stairs with Suellen and Melanie's help. India had decided to wait on the front porch for Doctor Smith who Rhett had decided to go after.

The Labor was difficult to say the least. Every pain that riddled Scarlett's body made her want to die. Doctor Smith checked her progress often until after 16 hours of labor she could finally push.

"Scarlett I need you to push on last time."

Scarlett pushed with all the strength she had left.

"Ok Scarlett relax while I get the shoulders out. Ok there we are now one more push."

With one more push Scarlett's son was born. But the pain that should have eased kept up with no easing.

"Doctor something is wrong!" Scarlett panted fighting the urge to push again. The doctor quickly checked.

"Scarlett it seems we have found out why you were so large. We have another baby. Now we have to move fast here. I want you to push as hard as you can."

Scarlett pushed as hard as she could with Melanie and Suellen supporting her.

"Ok now relax."

The second baby was coming a lot faster than the first one did.

"Ok Scarlett one last push and we'll have another baby."

Rhett paced up and down the parlor again. He had heard the baby cry why wasn't some one any one coming down to tell him what was going on. Scarlett he thought turning white at the thought. Something is wrong with Scarlett. Ashley as if reading his thoughts came over and put his hand on his shoulder and said "Scarlett's fine Rhett. She is a strong woman."

Will sat near the staircase and was the first to see Suellen come down the stairs with a huge smile on her face. "Well Rhett I'd say your about to find out."

Suellen walked briskly up to Rhett.

"Scarlett is fine and your sons are fine."

"I have a son."

"Not exactly"

"What do you mean not exactly? Do I or Do I not have a son?"

"Rhett you have two sons. Scarlett had twins."  
Rhett sat down immediately missing the chair and landing on the ground with a thud. Will and Ashley rushed to pick the stunned man off the floor. Rhett rushed around shaking hands and waking Wade and Ella.

"Wade, Ella your mother is fine. You have two baby brothers."

"What is it with this family and twins?" Ella asked innocently

Rhett laughed as he was told he could go up. He gently opened the door and gazed at his wife holding their newborn babies. She was glowing with pride and happiness.

"Rhett come meet your sons."

Rhett strolled over to the bed and sat on the edge. She handed him one of the babies. They were perfect. They had Rhett's features and Scarlett's green eyes. It was rare for a baby to be born with a different eye color other than blue. "Have you decided on names yet?" Rhett asked.

"No but I have been thinking. I thought that we could name them Jackson Thomas Butler and Gerald Lee Butler."

"I think that is perfect names."

Scarlett reluctantly gave the other baby to Rhett as she started to drift off to sleep. Rhett placed the babies in their Bassinets. One they had purchased and the other Suellen loaned to them. They had decided a week ago that they would all move to their new home around the time of India's wedding and would spend the first full night the same night as the wedding.

Three weeks passed noisily. Scarlett was up and between Katie and Dixie and Jackson and Gerald she didn't know who was needier. She decided that they would need help. As much as she hated it she knew that they couldn't take care of four children all in diapers all by them selves. Rhett immediately started looking for two nannies to help. Then he thought of two perfect people. He immediately telegrammed Henry Hamilton who made all the arrangements for the employment of Millie and Esther. The two maids that worked for Scarlett in Atlanta was there within a week of the move. The last night that they all spent together was a peaceful night. They all decided that the next day the children with Millie, Esther, Dilcey and Martha would go to stay for the day at The Butlers and then Dilcey would bring baby Will back to Tara and Martha would bring Anne back to Twelve Oaks.

The next morning they all went to Twelve Oaks after kissing the babies. They arrived early enough to see to the last minute preparations to the wedding. Melanie and India went upstairs to change as Scarlett helped Ashley greet the guests. Every one from Atlanta and Clayton county seemed to be there. Rhett helped get every one seated in the gardens.

Several hours later after the last guest was seen too Rhett and Scarlett finally got to go home. Some were staying at Twelve Oaks and some at Tara. Mrs. Tarleton even asked a few to stay with her. Rhett and Scarlett drove past Tara and finally made it to their new home. Rhett stopped outside the Gate. He gently kissed his wife. Scarlett looked up at the sign.

"Welcome home Darling."

Scarlett felt an enormous swell of pride and love. She stared into Rhett's eyes and knew that they had finally found happiness. She read the sign again. It was perfectly named just like Rhett. The had finally caught their Second Wind.


End file.
